Horizon Lost
by Sahad
Summary: Quatre ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive: tout se déchaîne autour de lui et celui qu'il voit comme son frère meurt par sa faute. Il fuit son village, détesté et rejeté de tous. Pourtant, même à cet instant là, une main se tend...
1. Son pouvoir s'est éveillé

**HORIZON LOST**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Une fic qui traîne, j'en suis désolé(e)... J'espère trouver comme la reprendre...

**Chapitre 1 :  
**  
_POV Quatre :  
_  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Une rafale de vent m'entoure, soulevant des nuages de poussière et de sable ; je me protège tant bien que mal le visage de mes bras.

« Quatre ! »

Je me retourne, je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois car bien que je protège mon visage, la poussière et le sable me giflent, griffent, lacèrent la peau... ! J'aperçois une silhouette à quelques mètres de moi... Rachid ! C'est Rachid !

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! C'est dang... ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un jet de lumière ardent sort de la main que j'ai tendu vers lui, je vois du rouge... ! Du sang... Rachid... ! Je me laisse tomber à genoux. Tout à coup, tout se calme, le vent ne souffle plus... Je vois, à quelques pas de moi, le corps de Rachid... Il a un énorme trou au niveau de la poitrine... ! Je reste paralysé pendant... Je ne sais pas... Le temps s'est arrêté, c'est l'impression que j'en ai...

Le reste des habitants de mon village me dévisagent, mais... Leurs yeux... Ils n'expriment que de la crainte, de la colère... Pourquoi ? C'est moi ? C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout ça ? Mais... Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, mon Dieu ?

Je veux prendre le corps de Rachid dans mes bras, cet homme a toujours été bon avec moi... Comme un frère, un grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Mais au moment où je vais le toucher, une gifle me fait tomber en arrière. Je relève vivement la tête, Iria me fait face, ses yeux sont emplis de rage :

« Ne t'approche pas de lui ! » me hurle-t-elle. « Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà fait suffisamment de mal autour de toi comme ça ? »

Sa voix n'est que colère, elle ne me regarde plus comme avant, pour elle... Je suis un monstre. N'y tenant plus, les larmes aux yeux, je me mets à courir. Bousculant tout sur mon passage, les question me martelant l'esprit : POURQUOI ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je cours toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin, sans regarder où je vais. Tout à coup, mon pied se prend quelque part, je trébuche... ! Je remarque que je suis sorti de mon village. Les larmes coulent à flots sur mes joues, je n'ai plus la force ni même l'envie de me relever. Je veux rester là, à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Jamais je ne me rappelle d'avoir été aussi triste, malheureux, désespéré... La respiration m'est difficile, douloureuse, les yeux me brûlent, mon corps est secoué par mes sanglots, j'ai mal... ! Si mal... ! J'entends des pas, je ne relève pas la tête pour autant.

/Ça ne va pas /

Cette voix a raisonné directement dans ma tête, mais comment ? Je lève les yeux, cherchant à comprendre. Un jeune homme est devant moi, accroupi, me fixant de ses yeux aussi verts que les jeunes pousses, ses cheveux châtain foncé tombent sur son visage en une mèche, il doit être un tout petit peu plus grand que moi.

/Tu as mal quelque part /

Je sursaute et le regarde avec des yeux complètement exorbités, il lève un sourcil, me considère quelques secondes : 

/Quoi /

« Tu... Tu n'ouvres pas la bouche quand tu parles ! »

/Je te parle par transmission de pensée. / m'explique-t-il. /Pourquoi pleures- tu /

« Je... Je... »

Mes épaules se remettent à trembler, je ne peux rien articuler, je revois toute la scène devant mes yeux. J'ai tué Rachid... C'est impardonnable ! Les mains de cet homme, enfin, il doit avoir mon âge, se referment sur mes bras, il me secoue doucement, sans brusquerie :

/Allez, courage. Viens, je vais t'offrir à boire et tu me raconteras si tu veux, ok /

Je hoche la tête en reniflant, il m'aide à me lever et m'emmène à l'écart du village, plus loin, là où je ne suis jamais aller auparavant, sur un haut plateau qui surplombe le village. Je me retrouve finalement face à une maison assez simple mais qui a un grand charme de par son côté sauvage. Je reste hypnotisé quelque minutes par la cascade qui coule à ses côtés, l'eau est rare dans nos contrées, voir une cascade est presque un privilège... Il m'invite à rentrer, je m'assois sur une chaise qu'il me montre de la main :

/Tiens, c'est du jus de fruit. Ça fait du bien. Bois-en. /

Je le remercie et porte la bouteille à mes lèvres, c'est un goût délicieusement sucré, doux... Je repose la bouteille sur la table et le silence règne entre nous, je lève les yeux vers lui, il n'a pas cessé de me fixer. Une question me brûle les lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher de la poser :

« Pourquoi ne parles-tu pas ? »

/... Je ne trouve pas cela nécessaire. / il ferme les yeux. / Si tu tiens aussi à savoir pourquoi je ne vis pas avec les autres c'est parce que les ondes cérébrales des villageois m'étaient douloureuses. /

« Les ondes cérébrales ? » je répète.

/ Je suis ce qu'on appelle un psionique. C'est à dire que j'utilise particulièrement mes facultés mentales, comme le fait de te parler par la transmission de pensée, je peux créer quelque chose qui ressemble à un objet ou plutôt des illusions... J'étais donc sensible aux pensées des autres... Et toi ? Pourquoi étais-tu si loin de ton village /

« Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... » ma voix tremble. « Sans prévenir, les choses se déchaînent autour de moi, je blesse et même tue les personnes qui me sont chères... Avant ça allait, ce n'était pas trop grave, je croyais que c'était un truc naturel... Mais, maintenant... J'ai tué une personne... Qui était pour moi comme un frère. »

C'est trop dur, trop récent, les larmes me reviennent, embrumant mes yeux. Je tremble de tout mes membres, je sursaute tout à coup : il a passé ses bras autour de moi et me berce doucement, sa voix raisonnant toujours dans ma tête :

/Ne lutte pas, laisse-les larmes couler. Elles sont une lourde charge, laisse-les partir... Pour lui... /

Je plonge mon visage dans ses habits, les larmes tombent à nouveau à flots, mais je ne suis plus aussi seul, quelqu'un est là, là pour m'écouter, là pour me consoler... Je m'écarte doucement de lui et murmure :

« Merci heu... »

/Trowa... Trowa Barton, et toi /

« Quatre Raberba Winner.

/Tu sais, je repense à ce que tu m'as dit et... Ce n'est pas aussi dramatique que tu peux le croire. D'après ce que tu m'as je dirais que ce sont tes dons de mage qui s'éveillent... /

« Dons de mage ? » j'ai du mal à y croire.

/ Oui... Mais ne va pas croire n'importe quoi, je ne suis sûr de rien. Tu devrais aller à l'Académie des mages, elle n'est pas loin du village. /

Ces mots m'ont fait un certain choc. Moi ? Je serais un mage ? Je le regarde encore, il me fait une esquisse de sourire, mais un sourire quand même. Ça illumine son visage, il semble si serein, pour quelqu'un qui a vécu seul pendant, je pense, des années... Tout à coup, un idée me traverse l'esprit :

« Trowa, merci. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée d'y aller, ça m'aidera peut-être... Mais... Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas, toi ? »

/Moi /

Une goutte de sueur perle sur sa tempe, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je dise cela. Je me sens un peu idiot et surtout sans- gêne :

« Excuse-moi, je... Je n'ai pas à te demander ça... »

/Tu veux que je vienne avec toi / ses yeux me regardent comme si c'était une chose incroyable.

« Ben... Si ça ne t'embête pas... Je veux dire, je ne t'oblige pas... C'est juste que... Je sais pas... »

Je bredouille ! C'est vrai que je suis extrêmement gêné de lui demander ça... Il ne me quitte pas des yeux, ça me gêne vraiment là ! Puis son air se radoucit et il me ''dit'' :

/Merci, ça me fait plaisir. La compagnie m'est bien rare. Merci de proposer. /

« Tu veux bien, alors ? »

/Bien sûr /

_FIN POV Quatre_

Le blond afficha un majestueux sourire, il était heureux que le châtain accepte, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il était heureux. Peut- être le fait de savoir qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait quelqu'un qui le comprenait enfin et qui ne le rejetait pas comme ceux de son village. Les deux garçons, après avoir rassemblé quelques affaires, se mirent en route, en direction de cet endroit qui leur servirait d'école. Car il était vrai que l'Académie des mages était avant tout une école pour les jeunes apprentis dotés de pouvoirs.

Le grand bâtiment était imposant, la richesse des lieux était incroyable, il ressemblait plus à un palais qu'à une école. En entrant, ils furent sidérés par le nombre de personnes qui les dévisageaient à tour de rôle, avec un air hautain comme s'ils n'étaient guère plus importants que des insectes. Cependant, une jeune femme s'approcha d'eux :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lady Une, je suis instructrice. Et vous, vous êtes ? »

« Je m'appelle Quatre et voici Trowa. » les présenta le blondinet.

« Il ne sait pas parler lui-même ? » lança un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années avec un sourire méprisant.

Trowa le fixa quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne l'empoigne par le col de son habits en vociférant de rage :

« Répète pour voir ! »

« Calmez-vous ! Et laissez Trowa tranquille, Mr. Quinze ! » ordonne Lady Une.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Quatre à son ami.

/Je lui ai dit que si c'était pour dire des conneries c'était pas la peine qu'il l'ouvre. /

Il y avait de la colère dans la ''voix'' de Trowa, le jeune blond aurait pu le parier ; il commençait à regretter d'avoir entraîné le châtain dans cette école : était-ce vraiment ce dont il avait besoin ? Son ami savait déjà maîtriser ses pouvoirs, contrairement à lui...

« Je vais vous emmener dans une salle à part pour voir votre niveau. Suivez moi. »

L'instructrice les devança quelque peu, mais alors qu'ils partaient, Quinze hurla à Trowa qu'il ne payait rien pour attendre, accompagnant cette menace par une insulte des plus blessantes. Le jeune blond voulait prendre la défense de son ami, mais une incroyable présence l'en empêcha : le châtain fit quelques pas en direction de l'imprudent. Ses yeux étaient à présent de couleur ambre, tous ceux qui étaient dans le hall se retrouvèrent presque paralysés par la présence qui émanait du jeune homme. Sa ''voix'' raisonna dans la tête de tous bien qu'elle ne fut destinée qu'à une seule personne :

/Tu m'énerves. Tu te crois donc si fort, minable petit insecte ? Mais n'est-ce pas un peu prétentieux de la part d'un être aussi méprisable que toi ? Tu es tout petit, mais fais attention, avec un caractère aussi ardent, tu vas finir par te brûler... /

A peine ces paroles avaient-elles été ''prononcées'' que le corps de Quinze fut prit dans une colonne de flammes, les cris du jeune homme tétanisèrent tous ceux qui étaient présents. Les cendres retombèrent sur le sol, soulevées par la légère brise ; tous les regards se tournèrent vers le châtain qui avait fermé les yeux dans le but de se calmer. Il savait qu'il venait de tuer quelqu'un mais cette pensée laissait son visage impassible, son ami resta bouche bée quelques minutes avant de le dévisager. Lady Une ne resta figée que peu de temps, habituée à des scènes similaires, elle les emmena donc vers ladite salle d'examen.

Ils marchèrent, leurs pas raisonnant dans les couloirs tout à coup vides de toute forme de vie à l'exception des plantes. Mais même elles semblaient vouloir fuir un danger, Quatre lança un bref regard à son compagnon de route, celui-ci avait le visage neutre, mais le blond n'avait aucun mal à sentir la haine encore bouillonnante en lui ; l'insulte avait porté. Ils entrèrent dans une salle remplie de livres, les étagères étaient le long des murs, remplaçant la tapisserie qui faisait défaut ; la femme commença :

« Bien, montrez-moi ce dont vous êtes capables. Bien que pour Trowa, je sois fixée. »

Elle s'adressait à donc au dernier, Quatre. Celui-ci n'était guère rassuré à l'idée d'essayer de déchaîner ce qui l'avait toujours effrayé ; il tenta de s'expliquer :

« Je ne contrôle pas mes dons, je risquerais de faire beaucoup de dégâts sans pouvoir m'arrêter. »

« Ne soyez pas timide. » sourit Lady Une. « Je suis un mage, moi aussi. Si besoin est, je vous arrêterais. »

Ces paroles ne tranquillisaient cependant pas le garçon qui, tremblant, se concentra. Mais les minutes passaient et rien ne venait, l'instructrice commençait à s'impatienter et à se demander si le petit blond avait réellement des dons. Le châtain s'en rendait compte grâce à ses facultés mentales, il se tourna vers son ami et murmura dans son esprit :

/Pardon Quatre... Mais il le faut. /

Quatre n'eût pas le temps de protester, il se retrouva dans son village, hébété. Il regarda autour de lui : des blessés, des morts... Rachid... Iria qui le giflait... Tout revenait en masse, c'était son passé ; la rage se mêlait à la peine, il se sentait blessé, incompris. Dans la salle, Lady une allait lui demander de partir puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de don, lorsqu'une étagère vola en éclat dans un rayon de lumière ardente, des bourrasques se déchaînèrent faisant voler livres, objets qui allaient se brisés sur les murs.

Trowa observa, son ami se mit à hurler, un cri de rage où l'on pouvait lire bien plus de désespoir et d'incompréhension qu'il ne pouvait y avoir dans toute une vie normale. Cette aura qui émanait du blond, le poussait, le faisait reculer ; un objet manqua de le frapper à la tête mais il l'esquiva adroitement. Lady Une dressa un bouclier autour d'elle, comme si elle était enfermée dans une bulle et franchit le mur de vent et d'objet, se rapprochant du garçon déchaîné, elle prononça des mots que le psionique ne put entendre, mais tout tomba, le vent comme les objets. Quatre avait les yeux fermés, l'instructrice le retenant de tomber, Trowa lui lança un regard interrogateur, elle lui sourit :

« Un mage qui ne peut maîtriser ses pouvoirs est dangereux pour les autres mais aussi pour lui-même, je ne l'ai que plongé dans un sommeil temporaire, il se réveillera d'ici une heure ou deux. »

Elle lui confia le corps avant de s'en aller, le châtain ne protesta pas, prenant son ami dans les bras, il soupira :

/Pardon, Quatre. Pardonne-moi. /

Le garçon gémit mais ses yeux demeurèrent clos, il dormait. Les yeux émeraude scrutèrent la pièce, les livres déchirés et les objets brisés jonchaient le sol, cependant, un seul tenait encore sur l'étagère. Intrigué, le jeune homme alla regarder ce livre de plus près, il lut le titre : L'Horizon, la légende.

Il l'ouvrit et, s'installant contre l'étagère commença à lire les lignes qui apparaissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

**--- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : c'est un début assez difficile à écrire, j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop pénible à lire ! Vos critiques ?


	2. Le Djinn banni

**HORIZON LOST  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : ...

**Chapitre 2 :  
**  
Les paupières s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître deux lacs turquoises ; le jeune garçon était étendu dans un lit avec quelques pansements et bandages. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son ami, appuyé sur une table, les coudes sur un livre, il dormait paisiblement ; à cette vue, le jeune blond ne pu réprimer un sourire : Trowa avait un visage d'une douceur inégalable lorsqu'il dormait, il semblait serein et non plus aussi impassible que d'habitude. Quatre tenta de se mettre sur un coude mais ce simple geste lui arracha un cri de douleur, le châtain se réveilla et alla voir son ami :

/Ne force pas, tu t'es déchaîné avant-hier, tu as besoin de repos. /

« Avant-hier ? »

/Oui. Ça fait deux jours que tu es en un état presque comateux. /

« Tu peux remercier ton ami, il est resté à tes côtés tout ce temps. »

Lady Une venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, elle lui sourit, il allait visiblement mieux que l'avant-veille. Puis elle se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme :

« Trowa, tu as bien veillé sur lui mais tu en as négligé tes cours. »

/Je n'en ai pas besoin. / la coupa le garçon.

« Pardon... ? »

/Je suis un psionique et maîtrise parfaitement mes facultés mentales. / insista-t-il.

« C'est ce que tu crois. » murmura l'instructrice. « Mais à ce que j'ai vu, tu as du mal à créer des objets et tes illusions sont loin d'être parfaites. »

/Ne me poussez pas à bout. Voyez ce qui est arrivé à Quatre par votre faute... /

L'atmosphère de la chambre changea d'un seul coup, la température grimpa rapidement, les yeux du jeune psionique commencèrent à changer de couleur, cependant, une main sur son bras l'arrêta :

« Trowa ! Ne commet pas l'irréparable ! Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir coupable et je ne veux en aucun cas que tu le vives. Je t'en prie, calme-toi. »

Le châtain dévisagea le blond quelques instants, puis ses yeux reprirent leur couleur d'origine, l'atmosphère de la chambre redevint calme, la température baissant ; l'instructrice n'eût aucun mal à comprendre que sans l'intervention du jeune blond, elle aurait été obligée d'affronter le garçon au risque de devoir le tuer. Elle se retira donc, pensant revenir quand le châtain serait plus calme. Celui-ci se rassit sur sa chaise, il prit le livre qui reposait sur la table et le rouvrit à la page là où il l'avait laissé, Quatre parut intrigué :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

/Un livre. /

« Merci, je le vois bien ! Ce que je veux dire c'est, de quoi ça parle ? »

/Je te l'ai lu à ton chevet, en entrant directement dans ton esprit, essaye de t'en souvenir. /

A ces mots, le garçon ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer, et effectivement, des phrases lui revenaient, des images. Les paupières découvrirent les deux lacs turquoises, et, dans un sourire, le blond murmura :

« Lis-moi la suite. S'il te plaît... »

Le jeune châtain acquiesça d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire, reportant ses yeux sur les lignes du livres, il continua donc sa lecture :

/''Il est certain que le seul horizon que nous avons jusqu'à présent vu, n'est autre que ces éternels pics. Des montagnes. Mes compagnons et moi avons longtemps marché : des jours, des semaines, des mois et même des années. Mais jamais nous n'avons pu en atteindre seulement le pied. Cependant, traversant différentes villes nous avons pu nous renseigner davantage concernant l'Horizon : ces montagnes, aussi compactes qu'elles puissent paraître, à un endroit doivent se séparer, c'est le ''chemin sans retour de l'Horizon'', on le dit sans retour car il serait gardé par la légendaire tarasque.''/

« Qu'est-ce qu'une tarasque ? » l'interrompit Quatre.

Trowa passa le marque-page et tourna les fines feuilles en papier, s'approchant de la fin il s'arrêta :

/Il y a un lexique : ''La Tarasque : on la dit légendaire (il n'en existe qu'une fort heureusement), elle est peut-être le monstre le plus redouté de tout le multivers, exception faite des plus vieux dragons. Personne ne peut savoir où et quand elle va frapper. L'endroit où se trouve son repaire est inconnu de tous. Elle y passe le plus clair de son temps, à dormir et...'' /

« Et ensuite ? »

/La page a été arrachée... / remarqua le garçon d'un air désabusé. /Quel vandale a pu faire cela /

« Trowa... ? » le garçon leva la tête en entendant son nom. « Et si... Nous restions pour apprendre ? Je veux dire, le temps que j'apprenne à maîtriser mes pouvoirs, et... Après, si tu veux, on pourrait aller découvrir s'il existe un ''Horizon'', vu que personne ne le sait, et si oui, ce qu'il y a par delà... ? »

Les yeux verts le dévisagèrent, le blond baissa la tête, prêt à s'excuser de cette proposition qui devait être des plus insensées ; mais contre toutes les attentes de Quatre, le psionique lui ''murmura'' :

/D'accord. Cette histoire d'Horizon m'intrigue aussi. Et puis si cette Tarasque existe vraiment, pourquoi ne pas essayer de l'affronter /

« Vraiment ? Tu... Tu veux bien ? »

/Oui ! Moi aussi, je vais travailler pour devenir plus fort et nous irons ensemble découvrir le monde /

C'est dans cet enthousiaste que commencèrent les années de leur long apprentissage, ils se mirent tout deux au travail, savourant également la soif de compétition bien que le châtain aie une longueur d'avance : cela ne découragea nullement Quatre qui redoubla d'effort ; faisant naître en même temps entre eux un lien de complicité, d'amitié grandissante.

**_ --- 4 ans plus tard ---  
_**  
Le blond avait fini de se vêtir, il avait préparé des vivres pour son voyage ; ses bagages n'étaient pas très lourds : ils se ravitailleraient dans les villes qui croiseraient leur chemin. Pendant ces quatre dernières années, il n'avait pas quitté son seul meilleur ami, le psionique l'attendait, tenant deux chevaux par la bride, le voyant approcher, il lui adressa un sourire :

/T'es lent /

« Gnagnagna ! » Quatre lui tira la langue.

Trowa aida son ami à monter à cheval et enfourcha le sien, ils partirent sous le regard des villageois, certains tristes, d'autres soulagés ; mais cela, les deux garçons n'en avaient que faire.

_POV Quatre :  
_  
Je n'ai pas revu ma soeur, Iria, mais je ne suis pas peiné de quitter mon village : je sais que je n'y avais plus ma place, je n'y étais plus apprécier. Je laisse derrière moi les garçons qui avaient été, il y a bien longtemps, mes amis de jeux ; ainsi que le souvenir douloureux de Rachid, celui que j'ai, sans le vouloir, tué lors du réveil de mes pouvoirs que je contrôle à présent. Madame Lady Une, l'instructrice, a été plus que surprise en suivant notre apprentissage : j'avais peine à maîtriser certains sorts alors que j'en maîtrisais aisément certains de niveau bien supérieur. Quant à Trowa, il excelle aussi bien au niveau de ses capacités physique qu'au niveau de ses pouvoirs.

La route est longue et le paysage est divers : nous passons à travers un endroit presque désertique, pour voir, à quelques kilomètres, une forêt dense. Je ne suis jamais allé aussi loin, mais Trowa est avec moi et j'ai confiance en mes pouvoirs. Nous nous dirigeons vers les montagnes qui sont au loin. Le vent souffle doucement sur nous, c'est agréable, mais le soleil tape dur et cela l'est moins. Nous nous arrêtons au bout de quelques heures de chevauchée en nous mettant à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, près d'un ruisseau où je me désaltère avidement et remplit ma gourde. Trowa reste assis sur un rocher, ses yeux perçants scrutant les alentours. Mais... Je ne m'en étais jamais aperçu... Je m'approche.

/Qu'y a-t-il / me demande Trowa sans quitter son poste.

« J'avais pas remarqué tes oreilles... » je murmure.

/Tu n'avais pas vu que j'étais un elfe /

Bouh ! Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je n'y avais jamais prêté attention ! Je me sens vraiment stupide, alors que le rire de Trowa raisonne dans mon esprit. Une autre question m'obsède mais je ne sais pas si je dois la lui poser... Peut-être serait-ce gênant pour lui mais... J'aimerais savoir :

« Dis, Trowa... »

/Hm /

« Tu dis que tu ne parles pas parce que cela n'est pas vital pour toi mais... Est-ce que tu le peux ? »

Les yeux de Trowa se posent dans les miens, il y a une grande tristesse. Je m'en veux, j'essaye de m'excuser :

« Pardon ! Je... Je n'aurais pas dû ! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Pardonne- moi. »

J'ai baissé la tête, je ne peux pas soutenir son regard. J'y ai vu une telle tristesse que j'en déduis bien des choses mais alors que j'allais m'excuser encore, je sursaute :

/Je n'ai plus parlé depuis la mort de ma mère. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis encore capable... Il a quinze ans. Cela... Te gêne-t-il /

« Non ! Je ne veux pas te forcer ! Après tout, si nous nous comprenons ainsi, pourquoi chercher à changer ? »

Il me sourit, son visage est détendu, il me remercie et reporte son attention sur les dunes. Nous remontons à cheval et reprenons la route, Trowa semble beaucoup apprécier le vent qui lui chatouille les oreilles, j'y fais plus attention à présent que je l'ai remarqué. Il a un sourire heureux. Ça me fait plaisir... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens serein.

_FIN POV_

L'elfe, jusque là heureux, laissa son visage s'assombrir à la vue d'une ville, il ne pouvait nier qu'à part le jeune blond il n'appréciait guère les humains : c'étaient eux qui avaient été la cause du décès de sa mère. Et bien que cela était loin, il leur vouait encore une haine puissante, instinctive. Quatre tourna ses yeux vers son ami, il avait un sourire radieux qui disparut à la vu de son visage, trop plongé dans ses pensées, Trowa n'avait pas remarqué que le jeune homme le fixait, la voix claire de celui-ci le réveilla :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Trowa ? »

/Hein ? Heu... Non, rien. Juste un mauvais souvenir qui m'est revenu. /

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, le blond n'insista pas : si son ami voulait en parler, il le ferait, lui n'avait pas le droit de lui en demander davantage. Cependant, il fut surpris de voir le psionique passer un keffieh (1), cachant ses oreilles pointues aux yeux des citadins. Ils pénétrèrent dans la ville, sentant le regard des gens se poser sur lui, l'elfe grogna, ce qui n'échappa pas à Quatre :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Leurs ondes te font mal ? »

/Non, j'ai appris à dresser des barrières pour ne pas être affecté. Mais je déteste être le centre d'attention. J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire /

Face à la mauvaise humeur de son ami, le garçon décida d'aller s'installer à une auberge où ils pourraient passer la nuit et où il n'y aurait personne pour considérer le psionique qui semblait trouver cela fort désagréable. Ils en trouvèrent une vers le centre de la ville, le prix n'étaient pas très élevé, ce qui rassura le blond qui, il le remarquait, n'avait pas autant d'or qu'il le croyait. Arrivés dans la chambre, le blond posa ses bagages et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque l'esprit de son ami l'arrêta :

/Où vas-tu /

« Acheter des vivres, je serais de retour dans pas longtemps. »

/Veux-tu que je t'accompagne / se proposa le châtain.

« Non, ça ira, je ne pense pas acheter grand chose et puis... Je sais qu'il t'est pénible de passer entre les gens de cette ville. »

/Hein /

« Ça te met de mauvaise humeur et j'aime pas te voir en train de râler ! »

Disant cela, le blond lui adressa un sourire en lui tirant gentiment la langue, à cette vue, l'autre garçon fit de même et ils rirent. C'était bon de rire, cela mettait Trowa plus à l'aise, il en oubliait les citadins quelques temps ; Quatre sortit donc. Il marcha à travers les rues, regardant ci et là ce qui pourrait leur être utile, cependant un cri attira son attention :

« Au voleur ! Au voleur ! »

Il aperçut un jeune garçon qui s'échappait de la masse de gens, un grand sourire aux lèvres ; il avait de longs cheveux châtain clair aux reflets couleur miel, une peau claire, un corps fin mais qui devait être musclé vu les bonds qu'il faisait, son regard croisa le sien, il avait des yeux d'une splendide couleur améthyste. Arrivant à sa hauteur, le jeune homme tenta de l'esquiver pour passer, mais c'était sans compter les réflexes du blond : celui-ci l'attrapa tant bien que mal par la taille et le plaqua au sol. Quelque peu déboussolé et surpris, le garçon tenta de s'extirper de l'étreinte de Quatre, mais n'y arrivant pas et entendant les pas des citadins se rapprocher, il lança :

« Lâche-moi ! Je te rends la marchandise si tu veux mais lâche-moi ! »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? » grogna le blond.

« Je t'en prie ! Lâche-moi ! »

Quelque peu surpris par les supplications du jeune homme, Quatre l'entraîna dans une ruelle à l'écart, échappant ainsi à la furie des gens de la ville qui passèrent en coup de vent devant eux. Vu les cris et la rage de ces personnes, le blond n'eût aucun mal à imaginer le triste sort qu'aurait eu le garçon qu'il tenait encore par le bras.

Reportant son attention sur lui, il fut surpris de ne trouver aucune résistance de sa part, seulement un air renfrogné. Il tenait toujours les marchandises volées dans les mains, ne cherchant nullement à s'enfuir à nouveau et semblant attendre quelque chose, il lâcha :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? Si tu avais attendu les autres abrutis t'aurais eu une belle récompense. »

« Je ne suis pas comme ça ! » bougonna Quatre. « Mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça... ? »

« Pour survivre. Ici, si tu n'as pas un titre ou de la fortune, tu ne vaux rien. Si ce n'est des parties de plaisir pour certains. »

Disant cela, son visage s'assombrit considérablement ; quelque peu choqué par ces révélations, le blond demeura silencieux quelques minutes avant de murmurer :

« C'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Non. Pas à moi. Mais à l'un de mes amis. Mais le salaud qui a fait ça a payé, il n'est plus de ce monde. » ces paroles firent tressaillir Quatre. « Une vie pour une vie, quoi de plus juste ? »

Puis, son regard se plongea dans les yeux turquoises du blond, ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques minutes à s'observer mutuellement ; le châtain sursauta sentant la main du garçon le lâcher, celui-ci se détourna et commença à partir :

« Va-t-en. Je ne te retiendrais pas. »

« Mais... Pourquoi ? Si c'est de la pitié, j'en veux pas ! » s'écria le voleur.

« Ce n'est pas de la pitié. » continua le jeune homme. « Je ne gagne rien à te retenir. »

Alors qu'il partait, il fut surpris d'entendre des pas derrière lui : le garçon aux cheveux longs le suivait, sans mot dire. Il se retourna pour le regarder, lui lançant une question muette, le jeune homme lui répondit :

« Je ne peux pas partir. Mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi ici. »

Ne comprenant pas, Quatre l'invita à venir à l'auberge où l'attendait Trowa, le garçon le suivit donc jusque dans la chambre. L'elfe fut surpris de le voir et considéra le blond quelques temps, celui-ci commença (le dialogue est tel que l'entend le voleur):

« Il ne peut pas s'éloigner de moi pour une raison que j'ignore.

- ...

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai pas demandé, je pensais le laisser partir.

- ...

- Je sais que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais j'ai réagi sans vraiment réfléchir !

- ...

- Merci, t'es sympa Trowa. »

Sur cette dernière réplique ironique, les deux garçons reportèrent leur attention sur le jeune homme qui les regardait avec un air ahuri. Le blond s'approcha de lui est le questionna :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Duo. Duo Maxwell. » répondit le voleur.

« Je suis Quatre et voici Trowa. » affirma le mage à son tour. « Bon, dis-moi donc pourquoi tu m'as suivi au lieu de t'enfuir. »

« Je ne pouvais pas : tu m'avais attrapé ! » grimaça Duo. « Ou bien n'as-tu pas remarqué ma nature ? »

Le psionique l'examina, le voleur avait des oreilles un tantinet plus pointues que la normale. Ce qui amena certains propos dans l'esprit de ce dernier :

/Serais-tu un demi elfe /

« Tu... Tu me parles dans le crâne ? » s'étonna le garçon après avoir fait un bond.

/Transmission de pensée. Alors /

« Eh bien, raté ! » claironna Duo avec un clin d'oeil. « Je suis un Djinn, cependant, malgré les apparences, je suis un Djinn de famille noble, donc, Quatre (c'est ça ?), tu m'as attrapé, je me vois donc dans l'obligation de réaliser trois de tes souhaits. »

/Je croyais que les Djinns vivaient sur des îles flottantes... / demanda Trowa, perplexe.

« C'est vrai. » admit le voleur. « Mais la vie d'en haut ne me plaisait pas. A vrai dire, tout là-bas m'embêtait, c'était d'une monotonie sans nom. Alors j'ai commencé à devenir vraiment emmerdants pour mon entourage, mes paternels ne l'ont pas supporté et m'ont banni de la communauté de Djinns. C'est pour ça que je suis ici. »

« Et pourquoi voleur ? » voulut savoir Quatre.

« Pas voleur, roublard, s'te plaît (c'est plus classe). Tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Djinns appartiennent à l'élément de l'air, ils se transforment en cyclone ou petite tornade (j'aurais dû le faire pour que tu ne m'attrapes pas !) et ces compétences s'avèrent idéales, de vrais atouts pour le métier. »

Les deux garçon considérèrent quelques minutes ledit roublard qui commençait à faire voler ses cheveux parce que ceux-ci l'énervaient. Trowa sourit à cette vue, il appela le Djinn et le fit s'installer dos à lui, il attrapa les cheveux rebelles et commença à les brosser et les noua en une longue natte ; attachant le tout d'un ruban. Duo examina sa nouvelle coiffure quelques secondes avant de remercier l'elfe pour cela :

« Thank ya ! Ça sera plus pratique pour aller dans les maisons voler quelques trucs ! »

/Tu n'es pas seulement roublard n'est-ce pas / les yeux verts le fixaient.

« Eh ? » le Djinn ne semblait pas comprendre la question, ou peut-être la fuyait-il.

/Je ne pense pas que tous ces couteaux soient les instruments d'un simple voleur. /

Duo déglutit, ce jeune homme avait rapidement compris cela alors que ses poignard étaient soigneusement camouflés dans ses habits ; à l'origine, étant un Djinn, il n'en avait nulle utilité, mais petit à petit, vivant dans la ville, il avaient de moins en moins souvent fait appel à ses dons héréditaires ou seulement pour pénétrer dans certains lieux sous forme de brise légère.

Quatre le regarda avec de gros yeux, ce qui plongea le roublard dans un sentiment d'anxiété, il lâcha :

« Et alors ? Oui, je suis aussi un assassin ! Je me devais de protéger mes amis des rues qui, eux, ne sont que de simples humains et qui ignorent mes capacités de Djinn ! Je ne peux pas faire régulièrement appel à mes pouvoirs, moi ! Imaginez que ça se sache, tout le monde me pourchasserait pour que je réalise les voeux de chacun ! »

Le natté avait une respiration haletante, il n'avait pas hurlé mais l'envie n'y manquait pas ; il s'était débrouillé comme il le pouvait pour survivre et il ne permettait à personne de juger de son mode de vie. La voix claire de l'humain blond l'apaisa quelque peu :

« Nous ne te reprochons rien. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais eu la nécessité de tuer ; je l'ai bien fait par accident mais pas autrement, je n'ai donc rien à te dire. »

/Je ne tue que si l'on m'y oblige ou que lorsque je rentre dans une rage folle. /

Ces confidences calmèrent le roublard, il s'éleva dans les airs et se mit en position assise, il les observait également, attendant également le premier souhait du blond. Il murmura : 

« Penses-tu faire tes souhaits maintenant ? Ou plus tard ? »

« Je n'ai aucun souhait à te formuler pour l'instant. » répliqua Quatre d'un air un peu peiné. « Désolé si tu dois rester avec nous encore un peu. »

« Je m'en fiche. » répondit instantanément le Djinn. « Je n'ai pas d'endroit spécial où aller, j'ai seulement une requête. »

/Laquelle /

« Vous êtes des voyageurs, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il. « Quatre, si tu ne fais pas tes trois souhaits et que je sois obligé de vous suivre. Me permettras-tu de voir mes compagnons une dernière fois avant de prendre la route ? Bien sûr, je pourrais toujours revenir plus tard mais... S'il m'arrivait quelque chose et que je ne puisse revenir... »

« Duo... » murmura le blond à son tour. « Je te le promets, nous irons les voir demain. Cela te va-t-il ou bien veux-tu les voir maintenant ? »

Les deux améthystes se tournèrent vers la fenêtre où l'on pouvait voir un ciel de la même couleur que les yeux de Duo, il resta silencieux quelques minutes puis acquiesça :

« Demain. Merci. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous remercier. »

Les deux garçons s'endormirent sous le regard du voleur, il les fixait, se posant quelques questions, puis, il murmura dans le vent des paroles pour ses amis : ils les entendraient, mais penseraient sûrement qu'ils rêvaient. Il repensa également à son ancienne maison, ses parents. Et ce fut dans un soupir qu'il sombra, lui aussi, dans le sommeil.

**--- A SUIVRE...**

Sahad : voilà ! A l'origine, je pensais écrire le voyage d'humains mais je suis tombée sur un livre de jeu de rôle à mon frère que j'ai feuilleté et cette idée m'est venue (c'est pour ça que j'ai écrit que Quatre n'avait pas remarqué les oreilles de Trowa, je sais, il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous ! Mais c'est les résultats du tirage aux dés). Alors, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, hai ? Reviews ?

(1) Keffieh : coiffure composée d'un grand carré de tissu maintenu par un gros cordon (ici, le tissu est si grand que Trowa le fait passer sous sa tête et autour de son cou).


	3. Union express

**HORIZON LOST  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Merci pour les reviews ! Je n'y ai pas répondu car là, je corrige cette fic qui date un peu, mais à l'époque, c'était parmi mes premières fics et je n'avais pas pensé à répondre, désolé(e).

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3 :  
**  
La pâle lumière du matin passa à travers les fins rideaux, les yeux verts de l'elfe s'ouvrirent doucement, il s'assit dans le lit, regardant le blond dormir dans celui d'à côté. Il aimait le voir serein, il ne pouvait nier cette évidence ; puis levant les yeux, il sursauta à en tomber de son lit : 

/Rah... J'm'y ferais jamais / pensa-t-il.

Il releva les yeux, observant le Djinn qui flottait toujours dans les airs en position assise, dormant toujours, lui aussi ; le psionique se releva, montant sur le lit, il attrapa la natte, la seule chose qu'il pouvait atteindre, il tira doucement dessus. Les deux améthystes s'ouvrirent à leur tour, le génie descendit et posa pied à terre, apportant son aide à Trowa qui commençait à préparer leurs bagages. Une fois ceci fait, ils réveillèrent le jeune mage qui émergea doucement ; les deux garçons payèrent la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Le blond lança un regard au roublard avant de lui parler :

« Duo. Où vivent tes amis ? »

« Pas loin. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est très conseillé pour vous : c'est dans les bas quartiers. »

/T'en fais pas pour nous, va. /

Sur ce, le Djinn les guida à travers la ville, plus ils avançaient, plus la ville semblait se délabrer ; les visages n'étaient pas des plus aimables pour certains, les enfants en haillons venaient courir devant eux avant de partir dans un même élan, riant, jouant. Quatre était attendri par ce qu'il voyait et en même temps il en était peiné ; l'elfe, lui, gardait un air impassible pendant que le natté les saluait. Une foule de gamins vint à leur rencontre, sautant dans les bras de l'assassin ; celui-ci rit, leur sourit, puis il les appela et leur dit :

« Ecoutez, je sais que j'avais promis de m'occuper de vous mais je ne peux pas rester maintenant, je dois partir. »

« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? » demanda une petite fille blonde.

« Je... Mes amis ont quelque chose à faire très loin et je dois les accompagner. C'est très important mais je vous promets de revenir. Prenez bien soin de vous, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, d'accord ? »

Les petites têtes acquiescèrent toutes en même temps, le jeune blond regarda le natté qui affichait un sourire qu'il jugeait crispé ; les yeux turquoises laissèrent passer un voile de tristesse qui n'échappa pas au psionique. Celui-ci parla en télépathie fermée avec le mage :

/Ça va, Quatre /

/Plus ou moins. / pensa l'intéressé. /Je me sens un peu mal de les séparer. /

/Logique. /

Les trois voyageurs quittèrent la ville, le Djinn ne jeta aucun regard en arrière, conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus supporter l'idée de laisser ses amis ; Quatre se résignait à parler, jugeant que cela n'aiderait pas et Trowa n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Ils marchèrent (l'un d'entre eux flottait dans les airs) longtemps, économisant leur eau comme il le pouvait, ils s'arrêtèrent à une oasis pour se restaurer ; c'est alors que le blond se décida à parler :

« Duo... ? »

« Vi ? » répondit aussitôt celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

« ... Tu as bien dit que tu m'exaucerais trois voeux, ne ? » reprit Quatre.

« Vi c'est ce que j'ai dit, Quat-chan ! » sourit de plus belle le roublard.

« (Quat-chan ?) ... Alors pour mon premier souhait, je souhaite que tes amis n'aient jamais besoin de rien. »

Les deux améthystes prirent de l'ampleur, le Djinn fixait le jeune mage sans pouvoir articuler quoique ce soit, puis sa bouche finit par laisser échapper quelques sons :

« Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

« J'ai formulé mon souhait, tu dois le réaliser. » répondit simplement le blond.

« Mais... Ce souhait ne t'apporte rien, es-tu sûr de l'avoir bien formulé ? » s'étonna encore le roublard.

« Oui, Duo. Je le fais car sinon tu seras toujours préoccupé et tu n'auras jamais le moral. »

« Maître Quat-chan ! T'es géniaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! »

Sur ces beuglements, le natté sauta au cou du blondinet qui se contenta de sourire, l'elfe observa en silence. Cette histoire le faisait intérieurement sourire, ils se remirent donc en route vers le prochain village, une étape de plus vers l'horizon qu'ils voulaient découvrir. Le soleil tapait fort et les ombres étaient rares, les rois voyageurs avançaient dans une sorte de désert qui leur semblait être sans fin, cependant des bruits attirèrent leur attention : ils aperçurent une caravane. Le mage fit de grands signes pour que le meneur puisse les voir, celui-ci se dirigea vers eux, suivi par le reste de la troupe ; le chef mit pied à terre : c'était, à la grande surprise des trois voyageurs, un jeune garçon qui semblait avoir leur âge, il avait une peau bronzée, une cape à capuche qui cachait en partie ses cheveux bruns en bataille, le tout faisait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, il portaient une épée sur le côté droit et divers bracelets, qui semblaient être en or, cliquetaient à ses poignets.

Il les observa les uns après les autres avant de leur tendre une gourde d'eau, Quatre le remercia de vive voix tout comme le natté, l'elfe se contenta de faire un signe de la tête ; après s'être délectés, le brun les invita à les accompagner jusqu'à une oasis qu'il savait proche, les trois garçons ne refusèrent pas l'invitation et suivirent la caravane jusqu'à ladite oasis où les tentes furent dressées. Là, le chef les invita dans la sienne, en entrant, ils découvrirent qu'il n'y avait que le strict nécessaire, un minimum de confort, le brun retira sa capuche, découvrant ainsi ses cheveux et son visage, puis lança :

« Les voyageurs sont rares dans cette contrée désertique... Que faisiez- vous ? Seuls, sans monture et avec si peu d'eau... »

« Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner... » se présenta le blond. « C'est moi qui suis à l'origine de ce périple, quant à mes compagnons de route, voici Trowa Barton et Duo Maxwell. »

Les deux interpellés firent un signe de la tête, Trowa toujours aussi impassible et Duo avec son éternel sourire. Le jeune chef les considéra tous les trois quelques instants, puis lâcha :

« Je m'appelle Heero Yuy, je traverse les terres... Pour diverses raisons... »

/Peut-on savoir lesquelles ? Ou cela reste-t-il hautement confidentiel / demanda l'elfe qui n'avait pas ''prononcer'' un mot jusque là.

Le brun fut quelque peu surpris d'entendre la voix du psionique résonner dans sa tête, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ayant remarqué ses longues oreilles pointues, il savait que la télépathie était souvent propre aux elfes si ceux-ci ne reniaient pas leurs origines. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de continuer :

« Je parcours les terres afin de trouver quelques animations... Je suis un guerrier mais aussi un marchand, quoique discuter les prix et vendre quelques babioles ne soient pas des occupations que j'aime beaucoup... Plutôt une corvée. Mais parlez-moi de vous, que faites-vous à traverser le désert avec si peu de vivres ? »

« Je veux atteindre l'Horizon... ! » lâcha le mage.

« L'Horizon ? » répéta le brun incrédule. « Sais-tu seulement que beaucoup ont essayé avant toi sans jamais y parvenir ? »

« Je m'en doute, mais je voudrais découvrir pourquoi ils n'y sont jamais parvenus... » répondit le blond.

« Tu sembles bien déterminé... » remarqua Heero. « Soit, je vais te raconter quelque chose, on dit que quelqu'un est déjà parvenu à cet Horizon, mais personne n'a jamais eu plus de nouvelles de lui... Il s'agissait d'un mage, il avait promis à son peuple de revenir après son voyage, mais le fait est qu'il n'est jamais revenu raconter ce qu'il avait vu. »

« C'est une légende ? » demanda à son tour le roublard.

« ... » le chef de la caravane ne répondit pas à cette question.

/Serais-tu originaire de ce peuple / intervint le psionique.

« Oui... Il faisait partie du même village dont mon peuple est originaire... Mais personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu... » rétorqua le brun.

« Serait-il mort ? » lança Quatre, comme une supposition.

« Peut-être, ou bien il a trouvé quelque chose par-delà l'Horizon et a préféré rester là-bas plutôt que revenir comme il l'avait promis. » trancha le garçon avec une voix pleine de reproches.

Il était clair qu'il semblait croire fermement à la deuxième supposition plutôt qu'à la première, les trois voyageurs préférèrent ne pas continuer sur ce sujet. Ils discutèrent encore bien longtemps, se posant diverses questions et répondant avec joie à d'autres, il fut donc conclu que le guerrier intégrait l'équipe de voyageurs :

« Tu viens avec nous alors ? » s'exclama Quatre en laissant paraître sa joie.

« Si vous me le permettez, je serais heureux de vous accompagner... » répondit le brun, puis il murmura pour lui-même. « Quant à l'autre, si je le retrouve, je vais le... »

/Ne le juge pas trop sévèrement, il y a peut-être des circonstances atténuantes... /

L'elfe ne continua pas sur sa lancée lorsqu'il remarqua le regard noir que venait de lui jeter l'humain aux yeux cobalt, ils finirent donc par éteindre les lampes et à se coucher, ayant tous de bonnes couvertures pour se protéger du froid nocturne du désert. Ce ne fut que tard dans la nuit que le Djinn, jusque là resté éveillé, se décida à sortir pour regarder le ciel, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre et le sommeil ne se décidait vraisemblablement pas à venir. Il s'éleva dans les airs et passa au-dessus des corps des autres dormeurs, il posa pied à terre en dehors de la tente et s'éloigna quelque peu, allant s'asseoir sous un arbre près de l'eau fraîche. Le vent était glacial, le roublard frissonna mais ne fit pas appel à ses pouvoirs ; il aimait sentir la brise courir sur sa peau, il était originaire du peuple du vent après tout ; une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Il se retourna vivement et reconnut leur hôte : celui-ci le considéra quelques instants avant de murmurer.

« Tu vas attraper froid habillé comme ça... C'est pas malin... ! »

« Oh, ce n'est pas grave... Je peux réchauffer le vent à volonté, mais je n'en ai pas envie... » répondit le jeune garçon en secouant machinalement sa longue natte.

« Tu sembles triste... » remarqua le guerrier.

« Pas vraiment triste, plutôt mélancolique... » soupira le garçon en souriant. « J'aurais beau dire, les îles flottantes me manquent... Elles sont ma patrie d'origine... »

« Met ça quand même ! » grogna le brun en lui passant une couverture autour des épaules.

Le châtain ne refusa pas, il passa doucement le tissu chaud sur sa peau avec un certain plaisir, se protégeant un peu du vent froid du désert plongé dans la nuit. Il tourna les yeux vers le garçon qui s'assit à ses côtés et qui levait la tête vers le ciel, il était beau : ses cheveux flottants au vent, cette peau qui semblait si douce, un corps si fin et pourtant si fort... Le Djinn secoua doucement la tête, c'était un rêve, il ne pouvait en parler ou même espérer que celui-ci se réalise. C'était comme ça... Et puis, c'était stupide : il venait à peine de le rencontrer et même si ce garçon semblait si bien, il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment.

« Jugerais-je les gens sur leur apparence ? » chuchota le natté.

« Pardon ? » demanda le brun. « Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu... »

« Non, rien, je parlais au vent... » sourit le Djinn en rougissant. « Vraiment rien... ! »

Le jeune chef hocha de la tête et tourna de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, le natté laissa échapper un soupir et décida de l'imiter, les deux regards accrochés à la voûte céleste. Le temps passa ainsi, plusieurs secondes, plusieurs minutes et finalement plusieurs heures : la tête du châtain bascula doucement au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se fermèrent, elle alla se poser sur l'épaule du brun qui ne protesta pas, laissant le garçon s'endormir. Heero considéra le Djinn pendant longtemps : son visage était paisible, la couverture glissait doucement de ses épaules découvrant ainsi sa peau, d'un geste souple, il attrapa le tissu et le repassa autour du corps du dormeur ; il resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, peut-être un peu plus d'une heure, il ne le savait vraiment. Il finit par prendre le natté dans ses bras et le ramener à l'intérieur de la tente, là, il le coucha sur le sol, près des autres et alla retrouver sa place à quelques mètres.

**OoOoO**

Deux émeraudes s'ouvrirent doucement avec le lever du soleil, l'elfe s'assit sur sa couchette improvisée et regarda autour de lui, tout le monde semblait dormir... Tout le monde ? Non, il manquait le brun qui les avait accueillis. Il se leva donc et sortit de la tente pour voir s'il le voyait et effectivement il le découvrit, assis sur un rocher à tresser quelque chose, le psionique alla donc le rejoindre.

/'Lut. /

« Bonjour... » répondit le jeune garçon sans détourner les yeux de son ouvrage. « Bien dormi ? »

/Oui... C'était plus confortable que je ne l'aurais cru... /

« Tu sors avec ? » lança subitement le brun.

/Pardon / les yeux verts du châtain s'agrandirent.

« Je parle du petit blond, Quatre... Tu sembles très proche de lui... » murmura le jeune chef tout en continuant de tresser une sorte de grand panier.

/... / l'elfe déglutit, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait répondre. /Pourquoi tu dis ça /

« Quand vous dormiez, tu le tenais contre toi... » sourit Heero.

/T'es... T'es sérieux / pour la première, les joues de Trowa prirent une très belle couleur rosée.

« Oui... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il dormait bien, si ça peut te rassurer... Et puis il avait un grand sourire. »

Le psionique devint encore plus rouge, tel une belle tomate bien mûre ce qui fit sourire de plus belle le jeune chef du camp ; Trowa secoua violemment la tête dans le but de faire disparaître cette couleur de son visage, ce fut à ce moment là que Quatre sortit de la tente, il regarda les deux garçons et les salua :

« Bonjour vous deux ! »

« 'Jour... » répondit le brun

« Ben... Trowa... T'es tout rouge... Ça va ? » demanda le blond en posant sa main sur le front de l'elfe.

/Ça va / répliqua celui-ci en reculant. /C'est... Un coup de soleil ! Ça passera /

Sur ces mots, le psionique s'éloigna pour aller boire un coup à l'oasis sous le regard inquiet du jeune mage. Le brun soupira en souriant, il tourna la tête vers la tente et délaissa son ouvrage pour aller voir si le Djinn dormait toujours, soulevant le tissu qui servait de porte, il découvrit le châtain encore profondément endormi, une vision attendrissante... Heero s'approcha et s'assit à côté se lui, de sa main, il enleva une mèche du visage paisible, c'était si mignon. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le dormeur se tourne, emportant avec lui le drap sur lequel était assis le jeune chef, ce qui le fit basculer en avant, sur le natté. Les deux améthystes ne s'ouvrirent pas alors que deux lacs cobalt se trouvaient à peine à quelques centimètres de lui, leurs visages étaient si proches l'un de l'autre ; Heero déglutit, il ne savait si le fait de se lever allait réveiller ou non le Djinn. Puis, poussé par une force incontrôlable, il se pencha un tout petit peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour coller ses lèvres à celles du roublard :

/Désolé... / pensa le brun. /Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est trop tentant... Huh /

Deux bras étaient passés derrière la nuque du jeune chef et le poussaient à approfondir ce baiser, une langue le priait d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, ce que le brun hésita à faire tant la surprise était grande. Le voleur s'écarta un peu, les deux améthystes le scrutaient, bien ouvertes et un magnifique sourire se dessina sur son visage :

« Sans rancune, hein... »

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : c'est très rapide désolée, mais j'ai un ami qui a cassé avec son petit copain, ça me fiche le blues alors j'avais très envie de les mettre ensemble ces deux-là...

Duo : Il s'est fait larguer ?

Sahad : Voui...

Heero : Chiale pas... !

Sahad : Ouuuuuuiiiiiin ! J'suis trop triiiiiiisteuh !

Duo : Bon, ben Sahad étant HS, je me charge de vous dire ''à la prochaine'' !


	4. Peine de coeur

**HORIZON LOST  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Carine D ou Carina D (désolée, je ne me souviens plus très bien), alors, tu veux que je te fasse une description de Duo en Djinn pour voir comment il serait ? Eh bien, tu imagines Duo, pieds nus, un pantalon large, une sorte de tissu qui lui protège le pied (je sais pas trop comment dire alors si tu connais Zin dans Yuyu Hakusho, ça m'arrange), une veste sans manches. Voilà, pas grand-chose, ah ! Et surtout pas oublier les oreilles pointues, lol ! J'espère que ça ira comme description...

**Chapitre 4 :  
**  
« Sans rancune, hein... »

Le jeune brun resta interdit alors que le Djinn était pris dans un fou rire, celui-ci en avait mal au ventre, la tête du chef de la caravane le valait bien : ses yeux étaient grands comme des soucoupes et il avait un air si surpris que le roublard ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Heero vira au rouge pivoine, il se leva rapidement et voulut s'en aller, mais le voleur le retint en se levant à son tour et en l'agrippant par la taille :

« Non, ne te fâche pas ! Je... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû rire... Je... M'excuse... Je... »

« Non, c'est rien... » lança le brun sans se retourner. « Je ne suis pas fâché, t'as bien le droit de rire si tu trouves ça drôle... ! »

Prononçant ces paroles, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du Djinn et sortit de la tente, laissant le jeune garçon seul, complètement désemparé. Duo sortit à son tour de la tente, son regard chercha désespérément le jeune chef, celui-ci était déjà bien plus loin, marchant vite ; le natté se mit à courir en l'appelant :

« Heero ! »

« Fous-moi la paix ! » s'écria le garçon.

« ... »

Les pas du roublard ralentir pour finalement s'arrêter... Il l'avait vexé en riant, il en avait à présent la certitude, son coeur lui faisait mal ; une petite brise souffla, soulevant les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa tresse pendant son sommeil. Les deux améthystes se remplissaient de larmes... Non, jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal !

« Duo ? »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, découvrant ainsi son jeune maître et ami, Quatre ; celui-ci semblait extrêmement inquiet en voyant les larmes perler sur les joues du voleur, il s'approcha :

« Duo... ? Ça ne va pas ? »

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! » hurla ce dernier en se propulsant dans les airs.

Le mage se protégea tant bien que mal de ses bras des rafales de vent qui avaient soulevé une grande quantité de sable, le vent s'étant calmé, il leva les yeux au ciel en hurlant le nom du Djinn qui avait apparemment disparu. Alerté par les cris du blond, Trowa était arrivé en courant : 

/Quatre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe /

« C'est Duo ! Il ne va pas bien ! Il pleurait ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais il a disparu ! »

Disant cela, le jeune garçon alla se réfugier dans les bras de l'elfe, celui-ci sentit ses joues prendre une belle couleur rosée encore une fois mais il calma ses ardeurs lorsqu'il sentit les épaules de son ami être secouées par des sanglots. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et le berça tendrement en lui ''murmurant'' des mots rassurants, comme quoi ce n'était pas de sa faute, que Duo était triste mais que ça allait passer et qu'il allait bientôt revenir. Le blond s'écarta un peu du psionique et le remercia en séchant ses larmes et en s'excusant d'être aussi faible ; Trowa lui proposa de patienter jusqu'au soir puisque de toute manière, le Djinn avait affirmé ne pas pouvoir s'éloigner de celui qui l'avait attrapé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui exauce ses trois souhaits.

La journée s'écoula lentement, Quatre ne pouvait sortir cette image de Duo pleurant de son esprit, il n'aimait pas voir les gens autour de lui souffrir, pleurer... Il trouvait son réconfort auprès du psionique qui tentait de le consoler ; la caravane ne bougea pas ce jour-là, sur la demande du blond, les marchands avaient accepté de rester une nuit de plus au même endroit, comprenant l'inquiétude du jeune mage. Ce dernier alla même voir le chef :

« Heero... Tu n'aurais pas vu Duo ? »

« ... Non... » répondit le brun sans croiser le regard turquoise.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi il était triste ? » continua Quatre.

« ... » le jeune chef ne répondit pas, ce qui suscita de la curiosité chez le mage.

« Heero... Qu'est-ce qu... ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? » s'emporta le brun. « J'en sais rien, alors me fais pas chier ! »

C'est sur ce discours peu soutenu que le garçon s'en alla, d'un pas rapide et énervé. Le blond le regarda partir avec de grands yeux, quelque chose n'allait pas et il sentait bien que ça avait un rapport avec le Djinn...

Près de l'oasis, le natté se rafraîchissait le visage, il passa de l'eau sur sa peau, c'était si bon, le soleil était brûlant et un peu d'ombre était la bienvenue ; il fit souffler une petite brise sur son corps alors qu'il était mouillé, cela le fit frissonner.

/Alors c'est là que tu te cachais... /

Duo fit volte-face à une vitesse surprenante, découvrant à quelques pas de lui le psionique, celui-ci ne fit pas de geste brusque, il ne fit même pas mine de s'approcher, allant s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un arbre, près de l'eau. Le Djinn murmura :

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? »

/Grâce à tes ondes mentales... / répondit simplement l'elfe. /Il n'y a que toi pour dégager une telle tristesse... /

« Si tu savais... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... » le natté s'était rapproché de son ami et s'était laissé tomber dans le sable.

/Je t'écoute... / souffla le garçon dont les yeux émeraude n'avaient pas quitté le maître du vent.

« Je... Ce matin... Non, cette nuit, j'étais sorti, je voulais regarder dans le ciel si je voyais mon île flottante... Heero m'a rejoint, c'était bien, j'étais content... Puis, ce matin, je me suis réveillé dans la tente, je sentais quelque chose sur moi... »

/C'était Heero, n'est-ce pas / devina le châtain.

« Oui, il était si près et... Il m'a embrassé, j'étais fou de joie mais après, quand il s'est rendu compte que j'étais réveillé, il était très gêné... » chuchota presque le Djinn.

/ Y a de quoi... / remarqua Trowa.

« Et moi, comme un imbécile, j'ai éclaté de rire... Je crois que je l'ai vexé ou peut-être même blessé... Il est sorti de la tente en furie et quand je suis allé le voir il m'a hurlé de lui foutre la paix... »

Prononçant ces dernières paroles, un vent frais, triste passa sur l'oasis, le natté avait baissé la tête pour cacher ses larmes, mais l'elfe n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour sentir que le roublard était triste, il murmura, comme pour lui-même :

/C'était donc ça... Je comprend mieux... /

Les yeux verts se reportèrent sur le jeune garçon qui était secoué par les sanglots, le psionique se leva et s'approcha de son ami, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça doucement : 

/Chhhht... Ne t'inquiète pas... Ça va s'arranger, il faut juste laisser un peu de temps à Heero... /

« Trowa... » gémit Duo entre deux sanglots. « J'ai si mal... ! Je pourrais en mourir... ! »

/Je sais... Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux mais ne baisse pas les bras, d'accord / il prit le visage du Djinn entre ses mains. /T'es quelqu'un de super, je pense que tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, il faut juste que Heero se remette les idées en place... Sois patient... /

Le natté hocha doucement de la tête, l'elfe lui souriait tendrement, comme l'aurait fait un grand frère... C'était cette sensation qui planait dans l'esprit du voleur : un grand frère, un protecteur... Quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle... Le vent qui soufflait se réchauffa un peu, tout comme le coeur du jeune maître des vents ; Trowa se leva, les deux améthystes lui pausèrent une question muette, il sourit et répondit :

/Je vais aller rassurer Quatre, il se fait un sang d'encre pour toi... /

« Dis-lui que je m'excuse et que je rentrerais au campement rapidement... » murmura le Djinn.

/Entendu. /

Sur ce, l'elfe s'éloigna, laissant le châtain à ses pensées, ce dernier revoyait les images du matin, se demandant encore comment il pouvait faire pour s'excuser auprès du jeune chef si susceptible... C'est du moins l'image qu'il en avait, il laissa les ondes sur l'oasis le bercer, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement alors qu'il se couchait sur le sable, à l'ombre d'un arbre. Pendant ce temps le psionique alla voir son ami le mage, qui était une vraie boule de nerfs :

« Trowa, des nouvelles ? »

/Oui, Duo a une peine de coeur mais ça va, il m'a dit qu'il s'excusait auprès de toi et qu'il reviendrait rapidement parmi nous... / le rassura le châtain.

« Une peine de coeur, ça explique bien des choses... » murmura le blond en se remémorant sa discussion avec le brun. « C'est pour ça qu'il était de mauvaise humeur... »

/Probablement... / soupira l'elfe.

« Quatre ? » une jeune fille apparut, elle tenait une calebasse dans les mains. « Il ne fait pas bon rester dehors, une tempête de sable va bientôt arriver sur nous... Et tu devrais boire, avec ce soleil tu risques de mourir de soif ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... » lui sourit le blond.

La jeune fille sourit et se retira, faisant un clin d'oeil au passage au jeune mage. Trowa la regarda partir, quelque chose l'inquiétait, il en était certain :

/Qui est-ce / demanda-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« C'est une amie, elle s'appelle Relena, elle est originaire du même coin que moi mais pas le même village, ce qui explique que je ne l'ai jamais vue... »

Le psionique hocha la tête, observant du coin de l'oeil le petit blond, il remarqua le sourire tendre qui était né sur son visage alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille partir... Un pincement au coeur mit l'elfe mal à l'aise, il préféra se retirer prétextant un besoin urgent, mais à peine était-il hors de vue qu'il porta sa main à sa poitrine... Mais pourquoi avait-il ce pincement ? Quatre avait seulement regardé la fille tendrement... Oui, c'était ça le problème : tendrement. Trowa tituba jusqu'à un rocher où il s'assit, faisant le vide dans son esprit, il l'avait souvent fait, pratiqué comme exercice de concentration pendant qu'il était à l'Académie... Cependant, la concentration ne venait pas, il ne cessait de revoir ce sourire si tendre sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait, il en était sûr maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait et s'en maudissait, il ne voulait pas souffrir, pas comme ça ! En duel ou en plein combat, les blessures ne lui faisait pas peur, mais il haïssait au plus haut point ces blessures-là, celles du coeur...

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, son esprit ne voulait pas se calmer, son coeur non plus, cette douleur le lançait, la jalousie le possédait totalement, il se leva en hurlant mentalement : les arbres à proximité s'enflammèrent, par une telle chaleur, le feu prenait vite ; les quelques herbes qu'il y avait subirent le même traitement, le rocher sur lequel il était assis quelques secondes auparavant se mit à fondre, l'air devenait brûlant. Plus loin, Heero remarqua le feu sur les arbres, il alerta ses compagnons de route, tous coururent vers l'endroit indiqué avec des seaux d'eau, ils arrivèrent rapidement au lieu de l'incendie mais ils ne purent aller jusqu'aux arbres, l'air était trop chaud, la zone de feu était invivable ! Heero s'avança un peu pour essayer de voir quelque chose, il se figea en voyant au milieu de tout ça Trowa, celui-ci était à genoux se tenant la tête et hurlant toujours mentalement, ce cri résonna dans l'esprit de ceux qui se trouvaient près de l'endroit, un cri déchirant à glacer le sang. Quatre arriva peu après les autres, il vit la scène :

« Trowa ! Heero, vite, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

« On ne peut pas, l'air est brûlant, personne ne peut le respirer ! » lui répondit le brun en criant pour que le blond puisse l'entendre malgré le raffut.

« Mais on ne peut rien faire ? » s'inquiéta le mage.

« Tu n'as pas un pouvoir qui pourrait nous aider ? » lança le jeune chef.

« Ma magie est essentiellement basée sur le feu, je ne connais pas de sorts des glaces et le vent que je peux produire ne serait pas suffisant pour éteindre les flammes, il les propagerait ! » lâcha Quatre.

« Zut... ! »

« Le vent... Duo ! Je suis sûr qu'il pourra faire quelque chose ! Je vais le chercher ! »

Heero resta interdit quelques secondes, il s'en voulait lui aussi d'avoir pris la mouche aussi facilement et surtout d'avoir hurler sur le Djinn alors que celui-ci cherchait à s'excuser... Le jeune mage, de son côté, courait aussi vite que possible vers l'oasis, Trowa en venait lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé, en arrivant, il découvrit le roublard endormi près de l'eau :

« Duo ! Duo, réveille-toi ! On a besoin de ton aide ! »

« Hm ? Quatre ? » s'étonna le natté. « Ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Un incendie ! Trowa n'arrive plus à se contrôler ! Une rafale de vent pourra certainement éteindre les flammes ! »

Le voleur hocha la tête et s'envola, il n'eût aucun mal à repérer le lieu où les flammes brûlaient tout, il se précipita sur les lieux, mais à une vingtaine de mètres, il pouvait déjà sentir l'air calcinant, s'arrêtant, il se concentra, appelant à lui les vents froids. Ainsi protégé, il se dirigea vers l'elfe qu'il pouvait très bien distinguer, mais bien qu'étant le maître des vents et que ceux-ci soient très froids, la chaleur se faisait bien sentir, le psionique était puissant. Duo se protégea le visage de son bras, une flamme le manqua de peu ; il s'approcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait de l'elfe. Celui-ci était également brûlant, mais surmontant la douleur, le Djinn l'enlaça et déclancha une tornade tout autour d'eux, les arbres s'éteignirent pour finalement être arrachés, le sable se souleva, le vent froid soufflait.

Après quelques minutes, le calme revint, Trowa était inconscient dans les bras du natté qui avait de sérieuses marques de brûlures, il se releva et confia le corps du psionique aux marchands qui le portèrent dans une tente. Ceux-ci avait quelques peu peur de l'elfe après cela mais ils avaient bien plus peur du Djinn qui leur faisait comprendre par un regard meurtrier qu'il serait sans pitié pour celui qui oserait malmener son ami . Quatre alla au chevet de Trowa, remerciant mille fois le roublard au passage, celui-ci s'entoura d'un vent presque glacial pour calmer ses brûlures et marcha en direction de l'oasis où il pourrait trouver de l'eau pour soigner son corps. L'eau léchant ses brûlures le fit presque hurler de douleur ; il s'installa sur un rocher et préféra laisser le vent le couver. Des pas attirèrent son attention, des yeux cobalt croisèrent son regard, le brun avait un visage inquiet, il s'approcha mais pas trop à cause de la vague froide qui tournait autour du maître des vents, il murmura :

« Ça va ? »

« Plus de peur que de mal... » le rassura le natté en souriant. « Je suis coriace ! »

« Duo... Pour... Ce matin, je... Heu... Je voulais... M'excuser... Je... J'ai été stupide... » balbutia le jeune chef. « Je ne sais pas si... Tu accepteras de me pardonner... Mais... »

« Je ne sais pas... » lança le châtain et en fixant le brun droit dans les yeux. « Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal... J'en ai pleuré... Et Trowa a dû me supporter... »

« ... Je comprend... » souffla le brun en se détournant.

Il fit quelques pas pour partir, quand tout à coup il fut soulevé dans les airs, le Djinn se retrouva près de lui, souriant :

« J'ai réfléchi et je te pardonne, si toi, tu me pardonnes... »

« Bien sûr... » lui sourit le jeune chef.

« Alors je vais te faire goûter à l'un de mes plaisirs... ! »

A peine eut-il dit cela qu'ils étaient propulsés haut dans le ciel. Heero, surpris, attrapa le cou du roublard qui n'en finissait plus de rire, ils étaient à des centaines de mètres d'altitude et faisaient des cabrioles ; le Djinn piqua vers le sol, à quelques mètres seulement, il remonta, le rire du brun fendait l'air, il appréciait la balade et les quelques frayeurs que lui faisait son compagnon. Bien haut dans le ciel, le châtain se retrouva face au chef de la caravane, les deux se scrutèrent mutuellement, puis leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un profond baiser, les mains de Heero passèrent sous la veste légère de Duo, caressant cette peau douce, pendant que celui-ci en faisait autant. Ces sensations étaient enivrantes, le brun déposait une multitude de baisers dans le cou du natté qui gémissait de plaisir et de bien être, ces mots qu'ils chuchotèrent, eux seuls les entendirent :

« Je t'aime, Heero... »

« Je t'aime aussi, Duo... »

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : et voilà ! --

Duo : Contente ?

Sahad : Viiiiiiii !

Trowa : Y a pas de quoi...

Sahad : Maieuh ! Ne me fais pas la têteuh ! T'es pas mort, non !

Trowa : C'est pas une raison ! On est dans un autre univers alors pourquoi l'aut' pouffe est là !

Sahad : Rooooooh ! Il est jaloueuh ! Il est jaloueuh !

Duo : Sahad, arrête, tu vas te faire massacrer sinon...

Sahad : Ouais, c'est vrai... Alors j'attends les reviews pour écrire la suite ! -O


	5. Réveil désagréable

**HORIZON LOST  
**  
Auteur : Sahad

Note : Salut ! Beaucoup ont aimé le chapitre 4... Bande de sadiques (et j'ai l'honneur de faire partie de la bande, lol) ! Enfin, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture ! -O Merci pour les reviews ! Et merci Law pour celles que tu m'as laissées à chaque chapitre ! -- genki

**Chapitre 5 :  
**  
La caravane n'avait pas bougé, cela n'arrangeait en rien leurs affaires mais ils ne pouvaient voyager avec quelqu'un d'inconscient et de blessé aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Effectivement, Trowa n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis plusieurs jours, son état préoccupait sérieusement Quatre qui passait ses journées à son chevet à lire des livres que lui prêtaient les marchands ; des livres de mages où il espérait trouver un sort de guérison. Heero et Duo partaient souvent par la voie des airs pour se rendre dans les villes voisines afin d'y faire du commerce (ou autres occupations dignes du roublard) et de trouver de quoi aider leur ami, mais le périmètre était limité pour le Djinn qui ne pouvait pas trop s'éloigner de son maître ; arpentant les rues, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps à chercher des livres dans les magasins de magie, ce qui permettait au Djinn de dérober quelques portefeuilles par-ci par-là. Ils rentrèrent au camp à la nuit tombée. A peine arrivés, Duo alla voir son ami le mage :

« Je prends la relève, je vais le veiller pour cette nuit... »

« Merci, Duo... » soupira le blond qui, de toute évidence, tombait de fatigue.

« Y a pas de quoi... » sourit le natté.

Quatre sortit de la tente pour se diriger vers la sienne. Le roublard s'installa près du corps de l'elfe, il le considéra quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

« Tu peux m'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

/Oui, je le peux... / répondit le psionique sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux... C'était une voix lointaine.

« Tu es fatigué ? » murmura le natté.

/Terriblement, mais j'essaye de revenir... / répondit Trowa.

« Tu es séparé de ton corps ? » s'étonna le Djinn.

/En quelque sorte, mais je fais de mon mieux pour revenir... C'est pas facile, ma colère m'a vidé de ma majorité de mes forces... / soupira l'elfe.

« Tiens bon... » le roublard prit la main de son ami dans la sienne. « Il y a quelqu'un qui attend vraiment ton retour... »

/... ? Qui donc / demanda le psionique.

« Quatre... » sourit le châtain.

/ Ne me fais pas rire... /

« Hein ? » le Djinn avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait ''d'entendre''.

/ Il n'a d'yeux que pour cette fille... / grogna l'elfe, sa tête bascula sur le côté.

« Trowa... chuchota Duo. Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point il essayait de te faire revenir ? »

Le Djinn ne poursuivit pas leur discussion, il jugeait qu'il avait suffisamment parler de ça avec l'elfe et que cela ne dépendait maintenant que de lui... La nuit passa rapidement bien que le roublard s'ennuyait à mourir, il n'avait personne à qui faire la conversation puisque le psionique devait garder ses forces pour revenir dans son corps, il lui fallait seulement du temps. Le lendemain matin, Heero vint retrouver son compagnon, celui-ci avait fini par s'endormir : il avait fait constamment appel à ses pouvoirs la veille et cette nuit blanche semblait en être venue à bout. Il le prit dans ses bras et alla le coucher dans un lit à côté, ou plutôt une couchette ; les yeux cobalt se posèrent sur le corps de l'elfe, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, doucement, il tenta de se lever mais la main du jeune chef le retint :

« Ne te lève pas, ça fait pas mal de temps que tu es inconscient, il vaut mieux que tu manges et que tu te reposes un peu... »

/Heero... / murmura le psionique. /Est-ce que Quatre va bien /

« Moui... Il est un peu fatigué mais il va bien... » répondit le brun.

/J'ai... Fait une belle connerie... Hein / l'elfe baissa la tête.

« Disons que tu t'es emporté... Quoi de plus normal quand la personne qu'on aime est constamment avec une autre et qu'on ne connaît pas la nature de leur relation... » lança le cobalteux.

/Comment... /

« Je ne suis pas aveugle contrairement à un certain blond. »

Le jeune chef sortit de la tente lui chercher à manger, il trouva bon de ne pas prévenir le jeune mage qui dormait paisiblement sur son bouquin ; Relena apparut au même moment :

« Oh, bonjour chef. »

« 'Jour Relena... » répondit le garçon. « Au fait, j'ai quelque chose à te demander... »

« Oui ? » la jeune blonde lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Tu aimes Quatre ? »

La jeune fille le dévisagea, son sourire diminua mais ne s'effaça pas pour autant, elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de continuer :

« Je l'apprécie, mais de là à dire que j'en suis amoureuse... Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? »

« Non... »

Le brun s'éloigna, allant à la recherche de nourriture, laissant derrière lui la jeune blonde qui le regardait partir, elle resta interdite quelques instants :

« Heero est jaloux... ? »

OoOoO

Les deux lacs turquoises s'ouvrirent doucement, le blond secoua la tête, émergeant d'un sommeil sans rêve, Relena se trouvait à côté de lui :

« Oh, tu t'es enfin réveillé ! Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Relena... » murmura le mage en souriant. « Ça fait longtemps que je dors ? »

« Bientôt huit heures... » répondit la blonde.

« Tant que ça... ? » Quatre ne semblait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Tiens, bois... »

La jeune fille lui tendit une calebasse d'eau qu'il porta à ses lèvres, l'eau était fraîche, cela faisait du bien, le blond but le tout et demeura pensif, ce qui intrigua Relena :

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je repensais à Trowa... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un tel état ? » soupira le mage.

« Je ne sais pas... » elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Quatre et colla son front contre le sien. « Mais si tu veux, on va essayer de le découvrir... Alors ne tire plus cette tête... »

Le blond sourit à la remarque, mais à ce même moment, la toile qui servait de porte à la tente se souleva, deux émeraudes les dévisagèrent un peu incrédules, puis le mage reconnut :

« Trowa ! Tu vas mieux ? »

/Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si... Occupé... / grogna le psionique en se détournant.

« Mais où vas-tu ? » les deux lacs turquoises le suivirent tout comme leur propriétaire.

/Quelque part, je préfère te laisser tranquille pour le moment, tu sembles débordé. / l'elfe continuait de marcher sans se retourner.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es si différent ! » s'exclama le jeune garçon qui le poursuivait.

/Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est mieux pour toi comme pour moi. /

Cette dernière phrase stoppa le jeune blond dans son élan, il ne comprenait pas, comment son meilleur ami, son compagnon de route, pouvait avoir changé à ce point ? De plus, cherchait-il à s'éloigner de lui ? Cette idée fit naître une douleur dans la poitrine du mage, il demeura interdit quelques instants avant de se diriger finalement vers l'oasis qui baignait dans la lumière orangée du soleil levant, arrivant à la source, il prit de l'eau dans ses mains et s'en baigna le visage ; non, il ne comprenait pas, cette idée de séparation l'effrayait et ne cessait de le poursuivre, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un petit vent dans son dos, il se retourna pour faire face à son ami :

« Duo... »

« Salut Quatre... » il souriait mais ce sourire eût tôt fait de disparaître. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu tires une de ces têtes, tu ferais peur à un brave zombie... »

Cette remarque ne fit même pas naître un sourire sur le visage du jeune blond, le Djinn trouvait cela sérieusement préoccupant, il alla se poser près de son ami, restant silencieux et disposé à tout entendre, le mage devait le sentir car il lança :

« Trowa est différent... »

« Différent ? » répéta le châtain.

« Oui... Pour une raison que j'ignore, il semble m'en vouloir... » soupira le jeune garçon, scrutant toujours l'eau de ses yeux turquoises.

« T'en vouloir ? » les deux améthystes le fixaient à présent avec surprise.

« Oui, c'est ça... Mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre pourquoi... Aurais-je fait quelque chose qui l'a blessé ? Quelque chose de mal ? » la voix du blond était très triste.

« Quatre... » un sourire se dessina doucement sur le visage du natté. « Trowa ne t'en veut pas, je ne pense pas... Disons qu'il ne sait plus vraiment où il en est... Bien qu'il soit bien plus avancé que toi... »

« Pardon ? » le mage le dévisagea avec surprise.

« Réfléchis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait blesser Trowa dans ton comportement, si c'est bien de toi qu'il s'agit... » poursuivit le roublard.

« Tu insinues que ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui le met dans cet état ? » les yeux du blond semblaient supplier le voleur de lui donner une réponse positive.

« C'est ça... » acquiesça le Djinn. « Enfin, je veux dire que ce n'est pas toi mais que tu en es la cause... »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Quatre.

« Je ne peux pas tout te dire, je pars d'une impression de gosse des rues... De plus je pense que si je disais quelque chose de travers, Trowa m'en voudrait à mort ! » ricana le garçon. « Bon, je te laisse, je vais retrouver mon compagnon... »

Sur ce, le roublard s'éleva lentement dans les airs, adressant un clin d'oeil à son ami, celui-ci regarda le Djinn partir sans chercher à le retenir, ne pensant qu'à ces paroles qu'il venait de prononcer : ''ce n'est pas toi mais que tu en es la cause''... Qu'avait-il voulu dire ?

OoOoO

« Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? »

« Mais Hee-chan... ! » gémit le natté. « Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire ! Je ne veux pas voir mes amis souffrir ! »

« En admettant ça... » soupira le brun. « Que feras-tu si Quatre n'éprouve pas la même chose que Trowa ? L'elfe serait rejeté et je suis sûr que ça serait encore pire... ! »

« Je... Je n'y avais pas pensé... » avoua le châtain. « Mais je suis sûr que Quatre éprouve quelque chose pour Trowa, il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, c'est tout... Et en parlant de lui, où est Tro ? »

« Il est assis sur un rocher pas très loin de l'endroit où il a laissé libre cours à sa colère, il médite... Il avait besoin de réfléchir, c'est du moins ce qu'il m'a dit... » répondit le jeune chef.

« Je pourrais tout régler si Quatre en faisait le voeu... » murmura le Djinn.

« Quatre ne le fera pas... Il n'est pas du genre à vouloir un chemin si facile, de plus, il n'utiliserait jamais un voeu à des fins personnelles... » lui lança le garçon, le considérant de ses yeux cobalt.

« Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît mais tu sembles avoir compris Quatre... » remarqua le roublard.

« C'est une personne facile à cerner, contrairement à Trowa... »

Les deux regards se tournèrent vers l'étendue de sable, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, ils demeurèrent silencieux en contemplant le ciel changer de couleur peu à peu.

OoOoO

Le vent frais du matin courait sur son visage, chantant à ses oreilles sensibles, l'elfe était assis sur un gros rocher d'où il avait une splendide vue, il se savait rongé par la jalousie et cela il avait du mal à l'accepter mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait profondément blessé : voir cette fille si près de celui qu'il aimait, si intime... Le vent se réchauffait doucement autour de lui et les animaux du déserts fuyait dans leurs terriers, ce fut une voix qui l'arrêta :

« Tu comptes brûler tout une nouvelle fois ? »

Les yeux émeraude se tournèrent vers son interlocuteur, c'était une amie qu'il s'était faite chez les marchands, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dont la lumière y faisait danser des reflets bleus, elle avait à peu près son âge et était moitié elfe, moitié humaine. Ce qui l'avait poussé à se rapprocher d'elle, c'était qu'elle avait presque les mêmes pouvoirs que lui, c'était elle aussi une psionique mais elle n'avait pas la puissance de l'elfe et contrairement à lui, elle parlait. Elle s'assit auprès de lui :

« Ça ne va pas ? »

/Je me sens las... / murmura Trowa.

« Oh... Ça sent l'histoire d'amour à plein nez... Vas-y, raconte... » sourit le jeune fille.

/Il n'y a rien à raconter, c'est un amour unilatéral. / grogna le psionique.

« C'est le petit blond, n'est-ce pas ? » lança la fille.

/Comment le sais-tu / les deux émeraudes avaient presque doublé de volume, ce qui fit rire son amie.

« Mais voyons, Trowa... A part pour lui et quelques imbéciles, ça crève les yeux ! »

/Hilde... /

« Tu sais... Je connais ton problème, si je te l'ai demandé c'était pour soulager un peu ton coeur... Mais n'oublie pas une chose, les mages sont faits pour rester avec les mages... »

/Relena est une magicienne / s'étonne l'elfe.

« Oui... Elle utilise tous les artifices pour arriver à ses fins... » murmura Hilde.

/Tous les artifices... / tout à coup, un éclair illumina l'esprit du psionique. /Tous les artifices comme le sort ''Charme-personne'' /

« De quoi tu parles ? » la jeune fille avait du mal à suivre.

/A l'Académie, j'ai souvent assisté aux cours que suivait Quatre... / répondit l'elfe. /Je me souviens qu'il y avait un sort, le ''Charme- personne'', qui sert à plier ses ennemis à sa volonté, en faire ses compagnons... Mais sur un ami, je ne sais pas quel effet il a... /

« Tu penses qu'elle lui aurait jeter un sort pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle ? »

/Je n'exclue pas cette possibilité... /

**--- A SUIVRE !  
**  
Sahad : Argh ! Chuis vannée !

Trowa: Où tu vas chercher cette histoire de ''Charme-personne'' ?

Sahad : Ne critique pas ! TT J'ai passé des heures à éplucher le bouquin de RPG de mon frère sur les sort des mages !

Heero : T'avais rien de mieux à faire ? Comme tes devoirs ?

Sahad : Je ne suis pas encore une cancre, mais je ne suis pas très sérieuse non plus et puis, pas de travail le matin en week-end ! -O

Heero : Tu pourrais faire ce que tu veux dans l'aprèm...

Sahad : C'est vrai, mais j'arrive plus à me pousser l'aprèm que le matin...

Duo : C'est le mur que tu te manges presque tous les matins qui veut ça ?

Sahad : Exactement ! --

Duo : Pauvre mur...

Sahad : De Kôôôôôôôôôaaaaaaaaaa ?

Duo : Riiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeennnnnnn !

Quatre : Bon ben je me charge de vous dire !


	6. Début d'un cauchemar

HORIZON LOST  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : Salut ! Merci pour les reviews du chapitre 5, je doutais un peu vu que j'ai pas trop d'idées en ce moment mais vous semblez avoir aprécié ! Je suis trop genki ! ^--^ Arigatô gosaimasu ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Note 2 : Svp ! C'est pour vous demander quelque chooooooose ! Bah... Pourquoi tout le monde s'en va ?! Revenez ! ... Bon alors, il y a une fic dite « le syndrôme tchernobilien » qui est aussi une fic GW, auriez-vous l'amabilité de la lire ? (mon frère spirituel me martyrise, il me corrige mes fôteuh !!!) Et si possible, d'y laisser une review ? Car Destiny, alias ... enfin ma copine ! C'est ses début en tant que fanfiqueuse, siouplaît !!!  
  
Chapitre 6 :  
  
La dernière conversation que Trowa avait eu avec Hilde le perturbait grandement, il y réfléchissait sans cesse, ne pouvant sortir cette idée de son esprit, il demeurait donc distant la plupart du temps, perdu dans ses pensées. La caravane repris donc rapidement la route car elle devait traverser le désert une nouvelle fois et donc aller dans la ville voisine, prochaine étape du voyage vers l'Horizon. Cependant, Duo eut une discussion avec Quatre qui le destabilisa beaucoup :  
  
« Dis Quatre...  
  
- Oui ? le blond lui adressait son grand sourire habituel.  
  
- Ça va mieux avec Trowa ? demanda le natté.  
  
- Trowa ? Ça fait un bon moment qu'on n'a pas parler... Je sais pas, il semble me fuir... murmura le mage.  
  
- Ça ne te gêne pas ? le châtain s'étonnait du calme de son jeune maître et ami.  
  
- Non, si c'est ce qu'il veut... le blond détourna la tête.  
  
- Bon, alors... le Djinn était déjà bien surpris. Où on va après cette ville ? Je ne suis jamais sorti de ma ville, moi... Et j'avoue ne pas avoir porté un grand intérêt aux livres...  
  
- J'en sais rien.  
  
- Pardon ?! Quatre, tu sais pourquoi nous sommes partis en voyage, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama le roublard.  
  
- Découvrir le monde, il me semble... Et c'est ce qu'on fait, non ? »  
  
Le voleur demeura interdit, trop surpris pour continuer : son jeune maître avait-il oublié qu'il voulait atteindre l'Horizon ? L'appel de son compagnon le tira de ses pensées :  
  
« Duo !  
  
- Oh, Heero... ! le génie de l'air alla à la rencontre du jeune chef mais ne s'assit pas sur sa monture, préférant rester à planer à quelques centimètres.  
  
- Ça ne va pas ? la mine du Djinn n'avait visiblement pas échappé à son petit ami.  
  
- Je ne sais pas... souffla le roublard. Quatre est bizarre... Je veux dire... Il semble oublier...  
  
- Hn... » fut la réponse du brun.  
  
Les deux améthystes baignait dans un océan de tristesse, le remarquant, Heero attira son compagnon vers lui, lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue ; Duo sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, prenant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Un peu plus loin, Trowa demeurait perdu dans ses pensées, mais ses yeux allèrent d'eux-même vers celui qu'il aimait, il eut un pincement au coeur : celui-ci semblait avoir une discution intéressante avec la jeune blonde qui riait. Il soupira et manqua de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amie, qui était à quelques mètres de là, dans son esprit :  
  
/Ça va ?/  
  
/Oh... Oui, merci Hilde.../ répondit le châtain.  
  
/Ne me mens pas, tu n'es pas doué pour le mensonge... !/ la jeune fille lui tira la langue avec un sourire.  
  
/Ça... Ça me fait toujours mal de les voir ensemble.../ avoua l'elfe.  
  
Son amie tourna la tête vers le petit couple qui se trouvait à quelques mètres devant eux, effectivement, le jeune blond semblait très heureux et parlait beaucoup à Relena qui l'écoutait avec une grande attention. Reposant son regard sur son ami psionique, elle fut peinée de le voir à nouveau les yeux dans le vague, pensant au jeune mage qui semblait l'avoir oublié... C'est alors que l'elfe fut prit d'un violent mot de tête qui le projetta au sol, il se releva rapidement en se tenant la tête et tournant son regartd vers l'endroit d'où venait l'attaque psychique, une explosion souleva le sable, il fut surpris de voir une taupe grillée par son attaque ; le cri de la blonde retentit alors qu'elle mettait pied à terre et s'emparait de la petite bête :  
  
« Mais ça ne va pas ! Espèce de monstre ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à cette pauvre petite bête !  
  
/Je.../ le psionique ne savait que répondre.  
  
- Elles ne sont pas méchantes ! continua Relena. Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ?!  
  
- Elle a raison... rajouta Quatre. Ne t'en prend pas à tout ce qui bouge... ! »  
  
Cette remarque venant du jeune blond blessa profondément l'elfe qui le cacha sous un masque d'impassibilité, cependant, son amie intervint :  
  
« C'est ce qu'on appelle entre nous une ''taupe psy'', elle attaque toute les créatures psioniques qui passent près d'elles, les personnes non- psioniques ne sont pas affectées... C'est pour ça que tu les crois inoffensives, Relena...  
  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, c'était une pauvre petite bête sans défense ! s'écria la blonde.  
  
- Relena, je vais te... ! commença la psionique.  
  
/Laisse.../ grogna l'elfe. /Comme tu me l'as si bien dit : ''les mages sont faits pour rester avec les mages et les psioniques avec les psioniques''./  
  
Sur ces paroles, le psionique sauta sur sa monture et s'en alla, suivi par son amie qui lança un regard mauvais à Relena, celle-ci bougonna encore quelque chose avant de remonter sur sa créature ; Quatre demeura interdit quelques secondes, personne ne vit le voile de tristesse passer sur son visage et personne ne l'entendit murmurer :  
  
« Trowa... »  
  
La caravane continua sa route, mais le désert était réputé pour être grand et les marchands nomades le savaient, aussi plantèrent-ils leur tentes avant le couché du soleil près d'une oasis.  
  
« Vous connaissez toutes les oasis du désert ? demanda le Djinn.  
  
- Non, mais nous traversons souvent le désert, il nous suffit de retourner sur nos pas pour les retrouver... lui expliqua le garçon en le fixant de ses yeux cobalt. Ça va mieux ?  
  
- Pas vraiment... soupira le natté. Quatre et Trowa ne se sont pas adressé une seule fois la parole depuis que nous sommes partis... Ça m'inquiète... »  
  
Le roublard alla trouver réconfort dans les bras de son compagnon, se blottissant contre le torse de ce dernier, les deux lacs améthystes se dissimulant derrière ses paupières ; le brun sourit à cette vue, prenant soin de ne pas bouger, il détourna le regard pour scruter l'Horizon : le récit de ses amis l'avait intrigué et si une créature telle que la Tarasque existait en tant que gardien de l'Horizon, le guerrier qu'il était voulait l'affronter ou du moins essayer même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais plus d'une chance pour la vaincre. A ce moment-là, du bruit l'alerta, en tant que chef, il était toujours attentif au moindre bruit, ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune voleur endormi tout contre lui, il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de ce dernier, le laissant dormir près de l'oasis sur le sable doux. Il s'eloigna, inspectant les environs, la main à son épée que ses compagnons appelaient affectueusement un Zambatô parce qu'elle était lourde et se maniait difficilement sauf pour lui qui excellait au combat.  
  
Le soleil avait disparu mais la nuit n'était pas complète pour autant, il avait donc tous ses sens à l'affût ; ses pas le conduisirent un peu à l'écart du camp, et bien qu'il lui semblait entendre quelque chose, c'était suffisamment silencieux pour le faire douter de ses sens. Tout à coup, une sorte de rugissement le fit sursauter, se tournant rapidement, son arme arrêta une rangée de crocs acérés qui se tenaient donc seulement à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il repoussa la bête qui se fixa quelques instants de ses yeux couleur braise avant de charger à nouveau, mais cette fois, Heero la balaya d'un coup d'épée dans le flan, entamant la chair et faisant gicler le sang noir du monstre ; celui-ci, furieux, lui envoya un coup d'une de ses trois queues munies de griffes, lui arrachant une partie de son vêtement et de sa peau sur son côté droit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il repoussa une nouvelle fois la bête d'un coup de poumeau dans l'oeil qu'elle n'apprécia guère, elle lui donna un violent coup de patte dans le bras gauche, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Son bras lui faisait trop mal pour le bouger, il esquiva donc deux attaques successives sans pouvoir se défendre, mais alors qu'il échappait à nouveau de justesse à la mâchoire de l'horrible créature, l'air se réchauffa soudainement ; tournant la tête, il aperçu son ami elfe :  
  
« Trowa !  
  
/Pousse-toi, Heero, s'il te plait... Je pourrais te blesser sans le vouloir.../  
  
Le guerrier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il s'écarta rapidement ; ce n'était pas la peur qui le poussait à le faire mais le visage de son ami : ses yeux qui étaient habituellement émeraudes avaient pris une couleur presque carmine, son visage ne montrait aucun sentiment mais il dégageait une aura terrifiante, l'animal lui-même trembla. Mais la créature n'eut pas le temps de partir car elle fut victime d'une explosion, se relevant tant bien que mal, le psionique tendit une main vers elle : une boule ardente s'en échappa et alla se loger dans le corps de la bête qui hurla de douleur. Heero observa la scène, stupéfait : jamais Trowa ne s'était montré aussi froid, ni aussi cruel. L'elfe s'approcha de la créature qui se démenait pour tenter de s'enfuir et, posant sa main sur son crâne, il la fit exploser. La carcasse de l'animal retomba lourdement sur le sol, le jeune chef demeura interdit alors que l'elfe se tournait vers lui :  
  
/Tu devrais aller te faire soigner./  
  
- Trowa... Ça... Ça va ? balbutia le guerrier.  
  
/Oui, quelle question... !/ le visage du psionique était toujours impassible.  
  
- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... Radical... Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es différent... ! renchérit le brun.  
  
/... / les yeux carmins se détournèrent en même temps que leur propriétaire qui s'éloigna. /Je n'ai que faire des vies inutiles./  
  
Cette dernière réplique cloua Heero sur place, comme étais-ce possible que cet elfe, qui était si attentionné avec les animaux, en tue un si froidement ? Les yeux cobalt fixèrent le psionique qui s'éloignait sans se retourner, lorsque le jeune chef arriva au camp, tous ses compagnons s'inquiétèrent de le voir revenir couvert de sang :  
  
« Que t'est-il arrivé ?! s'exclama l'un des marchands.  
  
- Ça va... J'ai pas grand chose... Juste un bras en bouillie... lança le brun avec un petit sourire (O_O)  
  
- Il a le bras cassé ! s'écria Hilde après lui avoir arraché un hurlement de douleur en lui secouant le pauvre membre.  
  
- Hilde... murmura le jeune garçon.  
  
- Vi ? répondit-elle avec un sourire.  
  
- Je peux te parler... En privé... ? »  
  
La jeune fille le dévisagea quelques instants avant d'accepter et, après l'avoir soigné, l'entraîna dans un endroit tranquille, là, elle lui posa la questio qui lui brûlait les lèvres :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je te sens préoccupé...  
  
- Ben... Tu es proche de Trowa, non ?  
  
- Ou... Oui... ! balbutia la fille en virant au rouge pivoine. Pou... Pourquoi ?  
  
- Tu ne le trouves pas changé ? demanda le jeune chef.  
  
- ... un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux. En fait... Il est comme ça depuis un bon moment...  
  
- Ah bon ?! s'exclama le brun qui n'avait rien remarqué.  
  
- Oui, pendant notre voyage, il s'est un peu pris la tête avec Quatre... Et depuis il est... Comme ça... Froid... »  
  
Une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune fille, ce qui surpris grandement Heero car il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer auparavant, approchant sa main de sa joue, elle lui saisit le poignet d'un geste presque brutal, cependant, un gentil sourire se dessina sur son visage :  
  
« Laisse... Je n'ai rien... C'est passager... »  
  
Tout à coup, un cri suraigu retentit dans le campement, suivit du bruit d'une puissante explosion (ndla : - -' mon frère spirituel est très pervers [1]... pire que moi...), ce qui attira leur attention (non, sérieux ?! Moi, j'ai rien entendu... ! Bon, ok, j'arrête avec ces commentaires merdiques ! ^^'), Hilde se précipita vers l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'explosion :  
  
« Trowa ! »  
  
--- A SUIVREUH !  
  
Sahad : Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus ! Et oui, jusqu'où ira la folie meurtrière de Tro-chan ? Vous le saurez (peut-être) dans le prochain épisode ! (c'est très... niveau télé... c'est merdique... - -') mais j'avais pas d'autre idée... Buhbye ! -_O  
  
Duo : Matte ! T'as oublié la note !  
  
Sahad : Ah oui ! C'est pour dire, mon cher onnicha (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) spirituel lit par dessus mon épaule (tel que je connais mon père spirituel, lui aussi, il va s'imaginer des conneries !) et fait des commentaires pervers à tout bout de champ, c'est marrant, mais aux moments cruciaux j'éclate de rire et c'est pas super sérieux, ça perd toute sa crédibilité... ! Ouin ! Chuis un écrivain maltraité !!! T_T  
  
Duo : Ouais, bon, pas la peine de raconter ta vie !  
  
Sahad : Baka !  
  
Duo : Maheu ! D'jà que l'aut' me le dit tout le temps !  
  
Heero : Baka !  
  
Duo : C'est un comploooooooot !!!  
  
Sahad : Bon ben voilà ! @+! -_O 


	7. Froid

HORIZON LOST  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : Lut tout le monde ! Bon ben, je n'ai rien à dire alors, Bonne Lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 7 :  
  
Hilde et Heero se précipitèrent vers le lieux de l'explosion d'où se dégageait déjà une fumée assez importante. Arrivant à l'endroit désiré, il découvrir Relena, étendue au sol, elle se relevait avec difficultés. Les yeux de la jeune psionique balayèrent les alentours mais aucune trace de l'elfe :  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle même si elle n'était pas très sûre de vouloir entendre la réponse.  
  
- Je ne sais pas, j'avais trouvé un objet magique et il m'a explosé à la figure ! lâcha-t-elle, larmoyante.  
  
- Un objet... Magique ? murmura le jeune chef.  
  
- Oui, désolée pour le bruit, Heero... » souffla la blonde.  
  
Ces paroles rassurèrent le guerrier et l'amie de l'elfe : leur compagnon n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était produit. Un vent frais alerta le brun qui se retourna, se retrouvant face à son amour, celui- ci flottait à quelques mètres de lui, son regard inquiet laissait voir qu'il se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé et si ce n'était pas une nouvelle crise du psionique. Heero secoua négativement la tête, ce qui rassura quelques peu le Djinn qui alla trouver chaleur dans les bras de son compagnon, Hilde, en revanche, les délaissa pour chercher son ami ; elle chercha longtemps avant de le trouver, assis sur une pierre a regarder le vide. Il tourna la tête en l'entendant arriver, son regard était toujours carmin, ce qui pinça le coeur de la jeune fille :  
  
« Trowa... Tu vas rester longtemps là ? Le repas est bientôt près...  
  
/Je viendrais... Ne t'inquiète pas./  
  
Ce fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint du psionique, elle se détourna et revint dans le campement affichant un air triste. L'elfe préférait rester à l'écart, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne se mêlait plus à la troupe de marchands, il demeurait ainsi assis sur une pierre, à ne penser à rien, juste à regarder l'Horizon, le reste avait perdu de son importance. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit du bruit derrière lui, se retournant vivement il découvrit le jeune mage qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci demeura muet quelques secondes avant de murmurer :  
  
« Je peux rester un peu ?  
  
/Mh.../ le psionique se rassis.  
  
- Dis-moi... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? souffla le blond. On dirait que tu es différents, depuis quelques temps tu es distant...  
  
/Ça ne te regarde pas./ répondit froidement le châtain, son visage impassible.  
  
- Trowa... Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? »  
  
A cette question, les yeux du psionique se reportèrent sur le jeune mage qui avait baissé les siens, il semblait toujours aussi impassible, et comme il ne répondait pas, le petit blond continua :  
  
« Est-ce que je t'ai blessé ?... Tu sais... J'aimais beaucoup comment c'était lorsque nous étions à l'Académie et même un peu après... On était amis, proches... Et là... C'est très différent... J'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes plus que deux étrangers...  
  
/La faute à qui... ?/ les yeux carmins ne trahissaient toujours pas les pensées de leur propriétaire.  
  
L'attitude de l'elfe déconcertait le jeune mage qui ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire ou dire, seule une profonde tristesse lui lacéra le coeur ; il se leva et faisant face à son ''ami'', il murmura :  
  
« Tu le crois vraiment ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Que les mages sont faits pour rester avec les mages et les psioniques avec les psioniques ?  
  
/... C'est toi qui m'a mis ça dans le crâne.../ lança le châtain.  
  
- Hein ? les yeux turquoises s'était agrandis, il ne comprenait visiblement pas.  
  
/Je suis fatigué, tu peux comprendre ça, non ?/  
  
Sur ces dures paroles ''prononcées'' d'un ton las, le psionique se leva et s'en alla d'un pas rapide sans jeter ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard au jeune blond qui s'assit contre une pierre et noya son visage dans ses bras, recroquevillé...  
  
**POV Duo**  
  
J'ai laissé Heero pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de quelques affaires, être chef ne semble pas être un truc facile ! En parlant de chef, je me demande où est Quatre... Je m'élève dans les airs, le vent court sur mon corps, je m'arrête à une dizaine de mètres du sol : un vent... Un vent d'une grande tristesse... Qu'est-ce que... ? Je le remonte, tentant d''en trouver la source... J'arrive à quelques mètres du campement, mais je ne vois r... Si ! Je vois une forme derrière un rocher ! Je m'élance et me pose dessus (sur la pierre, pas sur la forme) ; c'est Quatre !  
  
« Quatre ?! »  
  
Il lève vers moi un visage ravagé par les larmes, ses yeux refflètent toute la tristesse de son coeur... Je m'approche mais n'ai pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il se jette dans mes bras, je reste quelques instants sans vraiment savoir que faire... Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps :  
  
« J'ai essayé de parler à Trowa... m'avoue Quatre entre deux sanglots. J'ai essayé de comprendre mais il s'en fout !!!   
  
- Quatre...  
  
- Il m'a envoyé baladé comme si de rien n'était !  
  
- Quatre.  
  
- Il est resté complètement de marbre !  
  
- Quatre ! »  
  
Je sens son visage bouger contre mon torse, il lève les yeux vers moi, d'un air interrogateur... Et attristé... Je sens ses bras se resserrer sur moi et les larmes pointent encore aux coins de ses yeux, je murmure :  
  
« Trowa a changé, c'est vrai, mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas pour rien et qu'il tient à toi...  
  
- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Il m'a jeté de toutes ses forces ! s'écrie not'blondinet.  
  
- Peut-être que quelque chose l'a blessé... je continue.  
  
- Dans mon comportement ? s'étonne-t-il.  
  
- Peut-être... Tu sais, la jalousie ne se commande pas ! je ris.  
  
- Jalousie ??? il me regarde avec de grands yeux. Mais de qu... ?  
  
- A ton avis ? »  
  
Il ne me répond pas mais il a compris, c'est qu'il est vif d'esprit le petit ! Je ris encore et m'élève en le tenant contre moi :  
  
« Heero te le dira : il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un peu de vent dans les oreilles pour faire passer les peines de coeur ! »  
  
Il n'a pas le temps de répondre que je l'emmène très haut, je le sens s'agripper à moi, il a peur... Niéhéhéhé ! (des cornes de diablotin sur la tête) J'entame un piquet rapide vers le sol, ce qui fait hurler Quatre, il a de la voix ! Je frôle le sol et remonte en faisant un looping ! Et je me marre ! Quand je repose pied à terre, le maître est encore tout tremblant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire :  
  
« Tu as eu si peur que ça ?  
  
- C'est vrai que c'est impressionnant mais je me suis bien amusé ! on dirait un enfant. Merci Duo !  
  
- Pas de quoi... ! »  
  
Nous rentrons au campement où mon mamour à moi m'attend, je le contourne sans mal et sans qu'il me voit et le fait hurler de peur en lui sautant dessus :  
  
« Yatta !!!!  
  
- Uwaaaaaaaaaaah !!! s'écrie-t-il. Duo... Rah ! Tu m'as flanqué une de ces frousses !!!!  
  
- C'était le but ! je lui fait mon attaque grand-sourire. Tu me fais un câlin ?  
  
- Sale gosse ! grogne-t-il avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Alors ?  
  
- Ça va... Notre blondinet va peut-être enfin ouvrir les yeux ! je ris.  
  
- Tant mieux, ce n'est pas drôle de les voir souffrir tous les deux... »  
  
J'acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, il me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène vers sa tente... Héhé, direction le lit ! Yatta !  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Le petit blond cherchait l'elfe pour s'expliquer, mais il demeurait introuvable, ce qui lui arracha un profond soupir : ce que le Djinn lui avait dit lui avait quelques peu ouverts les yeux et il tenait à s'expliquer... Puis il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était produit : son départ de son village, leur séjour de plusieurs années à l'Académie, leur rencontre avec Duo, leur voyage, la rencontre avec Heero... Mais pourquoi ce voyage ? Il lui manquait quelque chose, un fragment de mémoire... Il s'efforçait de se rappeler le pourquoi de leur périple... Mais il avait beau essayer de se concentrer, rien n'y faisait ; il soupira de plus belle lorsqu'une voix le fit sursauter :  
  
« Quelque chose te préoccupe, Quatre ?  
  
- Mouais... J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu la mémoire... Enfin, pas complètement, une partie seulement mais j'aimerais me souvenir... lâcha le jeune mage.  
  
- Cela te tracasse-t-il a ce point-là ? demanda Relena.  
  
- Oui, parce que j'ai le sentiment que c'est important...murmura le garçon.  
  
- Allons, viens, le repas est prêt... » la jeune fille lui tendit la main.  
  
Le blond acquiesça, mais alors que leurs mains n'étaint séparés que de quelques centimètres lorsque Hilde déboula dont ne sait où et donna une violent giffle à la jeune blonde, celle-ci était trop surprise pour répondre au geste ; néanmoins, le mage s'exclama :  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, Hilde ?!  
  
- Sache que je viens de te sauver ! protesta cette dernière. Relena utilise un sort qui s'appelle charme-personne et pour cela, elle doit te toucher la main ! Elle aurait pu te l'envoyer dans la figure à distance si elle était plus puissante mais elle ne l'est pas !  
  
- Que... ? le jeune blond était surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
- Tes souvenirs te reviendront si te ne la touches plus pendant encore une ou deux heures... continua la psionique.  
  
- Mais comment... ? le garçon la dévisagea avec étonnement.  
  
- Ne vas pas croire qu'il existe qu'une seule Académie, moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup travaillé... ricanna Hilde. Et je ne veux plus voir Trowa souffrir... C'est toi qu'il aime, il me l'a dit... »  
  
Ses paroles étaient réconfortantes pour le jeune mage : il n'avait plus qu'une envie, retrouver son ami le plus vite possible, il partit donc sans attendre dans de nouvelles recherches. Les yeux de la psionique se tournèrent vers la jeune blonde qui la foudroyait littéralement du regard :  
  
« Tu as tout gâché... ! Pourquoi ?!  
  
- Parce que je ne te supporte pas, Relena... sourit son interlocutrice. Et parce que je ne supporte pas non plus tes agissements ! Si tu veux le coeur d'un homme, bats-toi, mais ne le manipule pas comme un pantin ! De plus, même si tu lui faisait oublier Trowa, rien ne dit qu'il t'aimerait ! »  
  
Les yeux bleus de la jeune mage fusillèrent encore Hilde, puis elle s'en alla d'un pas extrêmement énervé sous le regard moqueur de la psionique...  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
Sahad : Depuis le temps ! Il était urgent que je la continue, celle-là !!! ^^  
  
Quatre : Oui ! J'ai hâte d'avoir la suite !  
  
Trowa : Pas moi, j'ai peur de devenir encore plus maléfique !  
  
Duo : Pour une fois que c'est pas moi le bouc émissaire !  
  
Sahad : Ça viendra, t'inquiète ! ^^  
  
Duo : Naaaaaaaaaaaaan !  
  
Wufei : Et j'apparais quand moi ?  
  
Sahad : Bientôt ! Nos amis auront besoin d'un compagnon de plus !  
  
Heero : Ah bon ? On n'est pas assez fort ?  
  
Sahad : Mon cher Heero, sache que la créature de l'Horizon, dite la Tarasque, est une bête légendaire ! Autrement dit, il faudrais plus que trois armée comme toi pour la vaincre et encore ! Elles se feraient décimer !!!  
  
Heero : Bouh ?  
  
Sahad : Grr... Bon, voilà ! **retrouve sa bonne humeur** @+ tout le monde !!! 


	8. Vert émeraude

HORIZON LOST  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : Merci pour les reviews, les gens !!! Ça m'encourage ! Bonne Lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 8 :  
  
Quatre courait à en perdre haleine, les paroles de la jeune psionique tournoyaient dans son esprit tel une tempête de sable dans le désert :  
  
« C'est toi qu'il aime, il me l'a dit... »  
  
Ces simples mots avaient ravivé son courage, la flamme qui réchauffait son coeur ; il souriait intérieurement : ces mots, il le sentait, il les avait tant attendus ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait lui dire mais il devait le trouver !!! Ses pas s'enfonçaient dans le sable mais il continuait à filer aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il soufflait des nuages de buée dans la nuit froide. Il finit par s'arrêter, le souffle court : ses poumons lui faisaient mal, le froid du désert n'était pas des plus doux, mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, retournant à l'endroit où il avait vu son ami pour la dernière fois. Il finit par y arriver, mais ses yeux ne trouvèrent pas l'être qu'il recherchait, mais ne perdant pas espoir, il mit ses mains en porte-voix et cria :  
  
« Trowa !!! Où es-tu ?! Trowa !!! »  
  
Il s'y repris à plusieurs fois, mais alors que son désespoir était grandissant, les paroles de Hilde revenaient à la charge, repoussant l'ennemi ! Il allait s'y reprendre une nouvelle fois lorsque un grondement sourd le fit sursauter. Le blond se retourna, ses yeux croisant ceux d'un animal imposant, les longs crocs suffisaient à faire naître la crainte, les yeux de feu le dévoraient littéralement ; le jeune garçon sentit une goutte de sueur perler le long de son visage, puis, prenant une grnade inspiration, il lança :  
  
« Va-t-en. Ce n'est pas toi que j'appelais ! »  
  
La bête lui répondit par un grognement qui n'annonçait rien de bon, cependant le jeune mage ne sembla pas se démonter pour autant, de l'électricité commença à recouvrir son corps, ses cheveux blés se soulevaient au vent que provoquait l'énergie dégagée par son corps, sa voix était sûre :  
  
« Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Je cherche Trowa et je ne me laisserais pas bouffer tant que je ne l'aurais pas trouvé ! Alors dégaaaaaaaage !!! »  
  
Un éclair le quitta et tomba à quelques centimètres de la pattes de l'animal qui s'en alla en couinant ; Quatre interrompit son pouvoir, poussant un soupir de soulagement, il s'appuya sur le rocher, portant la main à son coeur qui battait encore à la chamade : il avait eu peur, il devait bien l'admettre.  
  
/Eh bé... Ton courage me surprend.../ lâcha une voix dans sa tête.  
  
- Trowa ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en levant la tête et apercevant le psionique debout sur le rocher. Tu m'as entendu !  
  
/Difficile de faire autrement.../ répliqua ce dernier. /Pourquoi m'appelles- tu à t'en démolir les cordes vocales ?/  
  
- Parce que je dois te parler ! rétorqua le blond.  
  
/On s'est déjà tout dit il me semble.../ soupira l'elfe.  
  
- Eh bien non ! Je ne t'ai pas tout dit ! s'écria le jeune mage. J'ai tant de choses à te dire !  
  
/... Viens, on serra mieux dans la tente que m'a cédé Heero plutôt que dans le froid./  
  
Heureux de ne pas être repoussé, Quatre le suivit jusqu'au dit endroit où il règnait une douce chaleur qui soulageait les morsures du froid nocturne du désert ; le psionique lui passa une couverture alors qu'il alluma une lampe à huile d'un regard et alla s'installer en face du jeune mage qui avait passé la couverture sur ses épaules.  
  
/Alors ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ?/  
  
- Eh bien... Tu sais, je... commença le blond. Je sais que je t'ai... Blessé en te laissant tomber et en restant avec Relena... Je... J'en suis désolé et je... Je ne m'en rendait pas compte... Elle utilisait un sort... Charme-personne...  
  
/Je sais.../ répondit simplement l'elfe.  
  
- Tu savais ??? s'étonna l'autre garçon. Et tu ne m'as rien dit ??  
  
/M'aurais-tu seulement écouté ?/ répliqua le châtain.  
  
Ces paroles blessèrent le mage : il était vrai qu'il avait complètement délaissé son compagnon de route de toujours et il en était rouge de honte, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer :  
  
« Trowa... Je sais que... Que même si j'étais victime d'un sort, je n'aurais jamais dû t'oublier ainsi... Je... Je comprendrais si tu m'ordonnes de partir... C'est juste pour te dire que je suis... Que je m'en veux beaucoup... ! Je suis désolé... ! Et que je tiens tant à toi... ! »  
  
Le blond ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui perlaient à présent abondamment sur son visage, son corps se recroquevillait dans la couverture alors qu'il sentait la culpabilité et le remord l'assaillir. Un silence planait lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, levant les yeux, le mage se retrouva presque en train de se noyer dans deux lacs d'une magnifique couleur émeraude ; le psionique affichait un sourire tendre :  
  
/Je ne t'en veux pas... Et je suis désolé, moi aussi, j'ai agi comme un imbécile.../  
  
- Trowa ! le jeune garçon se jeta dans les bras de son ami, ne retenant plus ces pleurs qui étaient, cette fois, des larmes de joie.  
  
/Quatre ! Si tu savais comme j'ai tant espéré entendre ces mots !/  
  
L'intéressé s'écarta un peu, puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'elfe qui demeura interdit tant la surprise le clouait sur place, se rendant compte de son emportement, le blond s'écarta aussi vite que possible, tremblant devant la stupidité de son geste, il balbutia :  
  
« Je... Heu... Je suis désolé ! Je... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris... Je...  
  
/Quatre.../  
  
- Je suis désolé ! sourit le mage d'un air un peu crispé. Je... »  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase, ses lèvres étant prisonnière de celle du psionique qui l'embrassa tendrement, un baiser qui, soulageant le blond, le poussa à répondre à ce geste de tendresse. Cet instant dura quelques secondes lorsque la toile qui servait de porte se souleva laissa nt place à un Heero aux yeux ayant doublé d'ampleur :  
  
« Oups... Désolé... il allait repartir lorsque.  
  
/Heero... Maintenant que t'as cassé l'ambiance (sympa) vas jusqu'au bout.../ ricanna l'elfe.  
  
- Trowa, t'es dur ! gémit le jeune chef avec un air de chien battu.  
  
/Je sais./ répliqua ce dernier.  
  
- Haha...Haha...Haha. C'est très drôle ! ironisa le brun. Bon, juste pour dire que le repas est prêt depuis un moment et qu'il n'y aura pas de deuxième service...   
  
- On arrive ! » répondit Quatre.  
  
La toile retombe, mais à peine quelques instants plus tard, ils entendirent un cri de victoire non retenu :  
  
« Yaaaahahaaaaaa !!! Duo ! Ils sont ensemble! Ça y est !  
  
- Yaaaahoooooooou !!! Hildeuh !! Devine un peu !!! »  
  
Etc... Les deux garçons se regardèrent, puis pouffèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres autour du feu de camp, ce furent des acclamations qui les accueillirent, félicitations et rires fusèrent. Le psionique et le mage avaient les joues d'une belle couleur rosée, se lançant quelques regards et sourires timides ; le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et sans encombre. Le jeune blond se proposa d'aider à la vaisselle, lorsqu'il arriva sous la tente, il fut surpris de découvrir Hilde qui tenait une brosse à la main :  
  
« Hilde ? Heu... Tu m'attendais?  
  
- Oh, mais c'est que tu es perspicace, dis-moi ! ricanna cette dernière.  
  
- Fiche-toi de moi ! grimaça le jeune garçon.  
  
- Ok, j'irais droit au but... répliqua la psionique. J'avoue avoir dit ''les mages sont faits pour être avec les mages et les psioniques avec les psioniques'', mais toi je te tolère... Alors je vais te dire une chose : t'as intérêt à ce que Trowa soit heureux avec toi, sinon je me battrais pour avoir son coeur !  
  
- ... les yeux azur du mage fixèrent la jeune fille avec surprise puis avec un grand sourire, il ajouta. Ne t'en fais pas, j'en prendrais grand soin, je ferais de mon mieux !  
  
- Il te l'a dit au moins ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
- Dit quoi ? s'étonna son interlocuteur.  
  
- Ben, le ''je t'aime'' ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
  
- Bah... Non... avoua-t-il. Et moi non plus...  
  
- Rah ! Mais quels nuls ! soupira-t-elle. Allez, vas-y.  
  
- Mais... Et la vaisselle... ?  
  
- Je la ferais. Et maintenant vas-y et plus vite que ça, sinon je te colle un coup de brosse ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
  
- J'y vais, j'y vais !!! »  
  
Quatre partit rapidement, laissant seule la jeune fille qui laissa libre court à ses pleurs : car elle était heureuse que Trowa soit redevenu comme avant et qu'il est le compagnon de ses rêves, elle n'en demeurait pas moins triste de ne pas être l'élue de son coeur.  
  
***** LE LENDEMAIN MATIN *****  
  
« Alors, Quatre ??? le Djinn tournoyait autour de lui, excité comme une puce.  
  
- Alors quoi ? demanda le jeune garçon, gêné.  
  
- Aaaaaah, t'as dormi avec Tro-man ! Alors ? C'était bien ??? Une nuit pleine d'amour ??? C'était bon au moins ??? le questionna le roublard.  
  
- Duo ! s'exclama le blond gêné dont les joues étaient rouge pivoine.  
  
- Alleeeeez ! Diiis !!! le supplia le natté.  
  
- On n'a rien fait... J'ai juste dormi dans ses bras... un air rêveur et heureux prit place sur le visage du jeune mage alors qu'il se remémorait cette nuit. Je ne pense pas être encore prêt pour passer une nuit d'amour...  
  
- Comme c'est meugnon ! rit le voleur.  
  
/Duo, arrête d'enquiquiner Quatre !/ grogna l'elfe.  
  
- Uh - oh ! ricanna le Djinn. Ze vais aller retrouver mon homme, vous laisser entre vous les deux tourtereaux ! Byebye !  
  
/Gamin.../ lança le psionique en regardant l'être volant s'éloigner. /Bien dormi ?/  
  
- Dans tes bras, je ne pouvais que bien dormir ! sourit le blond.  
  
/Je te renvoie le compliment !/  
  
- On doit reprendre la route ! On a perdu beaucoup de temps avec mes bêtises !  
  
/Oui !/  
  
- En avant pour la conquête de l'Horizon ! La route sera longue mais la récompense de taille ! s'exclama Quatre.  
  
- On arrive ! sourit Heero. C'est ici que je me sépare des miens pour vous accompagner, la ville n'est plus très loin !  
  
- Alors allons-y ! » s'écria joyeusement le jinn suivit de ses trois amis.  
  
--- A SUIVRE :  
  
Sahad : Et voilà ! J'ai fini par avoir pitié d'eux et je les ai mis ensemble !  
  
Duo : Ça serait pas plutôt parce que tu as lu une fanfic ???  
  
Sahad : Si !!! Une 3x2 qui m'a trop émue !!! C'était trop beau ! J'ai oublié le nom de l'auteur (gomen) mais ça s'appelle ''Meilleur ami'' ou ''Meilleurs amis'', j'ai trouvé cette histoire vraiment belle ! ^^  
  
Trowa : Je ne dirais rien...  
  
Sahad : Comme d'habitude.  
  
Heero : On va atteindre l'Horizon ?  
  
Sahad : Oui... Si vous restez en vie jusque là ! ^--^  
  
G-boys : Guiiiééééééééé ???? OoO  
  
Sahad : Je n'ai jamais dit que vous y arriveriez tous.  
  
G-boys : Tu vas nous faire crever ???  
  
Sahad : Peut-être pas toooooouuuuuus... !  
  
Duo : Tu vas nous faire errer pour toujours dans ce monde ???  
  
Sahad : Peut-être pas pour toujooooouuuuurs... !  
  
Quatre : M'man !  
  
Heero : ... Je me sens... Fatigué... Rien qu'en imaginant ça...  
  
Sahad : si tu es si fatigué, je peux te faire mourir.  
  
Heero : Nonononononononon !!! J'ai pas dit ça ! Je pète la forme !  
  
Sahad : Bon alors tu es prêt pour un combat à mort !  
  
Heero : ... T_T  
  
Sahad : **rire** bon, ben @+ tout le monde ! 


	9. Le barde au caractère de paladin

HORIZON LOST  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas occupée de cette fanfic... Alors voilà, bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 9 :  
  
Les quatre voyageur arrivèrent à une ville, Heero la connaissait pour y avoir été à plusieurs reprises : la caravane de marchant y allait assez souvent. Le brun guida ses amis jusqu'à une auberge où il pourrait laisser leurs affaires...  
  
** POV Heero **  
  
Nous sommes donc arrivés... Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu à Deep Wound... Je reste un moment à regarder par la fenêtre lorsque je sens deux bras enlacer ma taille, c'est Duo, je lui souris : j'aime quand on est ensemble... Je me retourne juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser, il répond à mon baiser allègrement, on frappe à la porte. Je délaisse Duo qui s'assoit dans les airs, j'ouvre la porte et découvre Trowa :  
  
/C'est bon, on a ranger nos affaires, enfin, on ne restera qu'une nuit de toute manière.../  
  
- Alors descendons à la taverne du coin, il serait bon de manger un morceau... je répond. Ah, Trowa...  
  
/Oui ?/  
  
- Si on y va, ne prend pas de poisson ! je le préviens.  
  
/Pourquoi ?/ s'étonne-t-il.  
  
- Il est dégueulasse, ici ! je fais une grimace.  
  
/Oh... Merci du renseignement, je m'en souviendrais.../ il va chercher Quatre.  
  
Je pourrais ainsi leur parler de cette ville si... Particulière. Le mieux serait de ne pas nous y attarder plus d'une nuit ou deux... Décidément, le courant ne passe pas entre cette ville et moi ; une fois la bande au complet, nous descendons dans la rue, les gens nous regardent, Trowa n'est pas très à l'aise et Duo non plus : il a insisté pour mettre une cape munie d'une capuche. Je le comprend... Les Djinns étant des ''machines à souhaits'', il est naturel qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le remarque... Mais notre groupe n'est pas des plus discrets non plus... Je pense que ma grande épée y est pour quelque chose : on ne voit pas souvent des guerriers se promener avec une épée presque aussi grande qu'eux. Nous arrivons à la taverne du Jour Etincelant, je commande de quoi boire et manger, une fois bien installés à table... Duo commence :  
  
« Bon, si tu nous disais ce qu'il y a dans cette ville... ?  
  
- Hein ? comment sait-il que j'allais parler de ça ?  
  
- On a remarqué que tu es un peu crispé depuis qu'on est là... m'explique Quatre.  
  
- Décidément, on ne peux rien vous cacher... je souris, puis je redeviens sérieux. Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, Deep Wound n'est pas une ville tout à fait comme les autres... Si elle est accueillante le jour, elle l'est beaucoup moins une fois la nuit tombée...  
  
/Que veux-tu dire ?/ demande Trowa.  
  
- En fait, cette ville est, d'après nos informateurs, maudite... La nuit, elle se métamorphoserait et ses habitants deviendraient beaucoup moins sympathiques...  
  
- Il s'est passé quelque chose la dernière fois que tu es venu ici... ? la remarque de quatre tient plus d'une constatation que d'une question.  
  
- Oui... je soupire. L'un de mes amis n'y croyait pas... Il est sortit la nuit...  
  
/Et... ?/ les yeux de Trowa me perceraient presque à jour, ils le font même.  
  
- Je ne l'ai jamais revu... je lance. Cette ville, je ne l'aime pas, mais on est obligé de passer par ici, c'est la seule ville entre le désert et le palais où nous nous rendons...  
  
- Palais ? s'étonne Duo.  
  
- C'est la Cité de Diamants... je lui explique. Je l'ai vu, une seule fois, elle ressemble davantage à un palais qu'à une cité... Elle brille de mille feux et couleurs lorsque le soleil donne dessus...  
  
- Uwow... Ça doit être magnifique... ! sourit Quatre. J'ai hâte d'y être !  
  
- Voici vos plats... lâche le serveur en déposant l'assiette sur la table.  
  
- Mer... » je ne termine pas ma phrase, à peine l'ayant croisé du regard.  
  
C'est pas possible ! Je me lève et le scrute du regard, il fait de même : il m'a reconnu... Il sourit et s'approche, prêt à me serrer dans ses bras... Non... Tout me reviens en mémoire, comme des flashs, je le repousse brutalement :  
  
« Heero ??? il me regarde ayant l'air de ne pas comprendre.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » me demande alors Quatre.  
  
Sans répondre, je regarde par la fenêtre... Damnation ! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que le soleil se couchait si vite ! La nuit n'est pas totalement tombée mais il ne fait plus jour ! Je tourne les yeux vers mon serveur qui me fixe avec incompréhension :  
  
« Heero ? C'est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieux copain ?  
  
- Il y a presque six mois mais je m'en souviens... je grogne.  
  
- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'étonne Quatre.  
  
/Ce serait ton ami qui avait disparu ?/  
  
- Non... je répond. Lui, je l'ai vu... Mort. »  
  
Je vois Quatre se glacer surplace, il tourne des yeux exorbités vers notre serveur qui sourit et se lève, je sors mon épée de son fourreau et le pointe... Ça me fait mal de le revoir ainsi, car je sais que ce n'est pas lui... Mais je ne crois pas aux revenants. Il fait trois pas vers mois, mon épée touche à présent son torse... L'atmosphère se fait tout à coup moins agréable : les autres clients se lèvent eux aussi et se tournent vers nous... ! Je fais signe aux autres, ils comprennent. Je vois Duo qui fronce les sourcils, ses cheveux commençant à se soulever, Trowa attrape quelques couteaux et Quatre récite quelque chose. D'un seul coup, tout ce déclenche ! Ils nous attaquent, j'en dégage deux ou trois à la fois d'un coup d'épée, Duo en envoie dans le mur, Trowa fait sauter des têtes en les tranchant habilement, Quatre en fait flamber quelques uns ! Mais ils sont nombreux !  
  
C'est pas vrai ! Je ne vais pas me faire tuer par une bande de zombis ?! Je donne plusieurs coups dans le tas mais il en vient toujours plus, nous sommes encerclés, ils ont des sourires mauvais que je n'aime pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire lorsque je les vois reculés comme s'ils étaient brûlés... ? J'entend de la musique, quelqu'un les fait reculer ! Et je sens mon courage et ma force se décupler ! La porte de la taverne s'ouvre, un garçon qui semble avoir notre âge s'approche, il tient un instrument de musique que je ne connais pas mais qui émet une incroyable mélodie... Un barde ! En plus d'être réputés pour être bons au combat, ils connaissent des musiques aux effets magiques incroyables ! Il a des yeux aussi noirs que l'ébène tout comme ses cheveux qui sont attachés en une queue de cheval qui lui balaye la nuque, son regard est un regard très particuliers que j'ai peine à analyser... Il fixe les zombis, continuant à jouer cette mélodie qui s'accélère, les occupants de la taverne se tordent de douleur avant de ne devenir que de la poussière ! Le calme revenu, il nous lance :  
  
« Ne restons pas ici, ils vont se relever... »  
  
Nous le suivons sans poser de questions, il nous guide jusqu'à notre auberge où il semble résisder aussi, nous nous mettons tous dans une chambre et fermons tout : porte et fenêtres. Une fois ceci fait, nous nous approchons de notre sauveur :  
  
« Qui es-tu ? je lance.  
  
- Je m'appelle Wufei, Chang Wufei... répond-t-il. Je suis un barde qui se bat pour faire triompher la justice.  
  
- Un barde aux pensées d'un paladin... je rémarque. Que fais-tu dans cette ville ?  
  
- A l'origine, je me balade de ville en ville comme le veux mon métier de barde... Et puis je connaissais la rumeur de Deep Wound de par les contes de ceux de passage, je voulais venir voir moi-même... Et vous, vous êtes ?  
  
- Je m'appelle Quatre... réplique notre blondinet. Quatre Raberba Winner, je suis originaire de Séphiria, je suis un mage. Voici Trowa Barton, c'est un psionique puissant, Duo Maxwell est un Djinn qui manipule le vent comme personne et Heero Yuy est un guerrier tout ce qu'il y a de plus remarquable.  
  
- T'exagère, Quatre... sourit Duo.  
  
/C'est vrai.../ rougit Trowa.  
  
- Enchanté... ajoute notre visiteur. Et que faites-vous dans une ville comme Deep Wound ?  
  
- Nous souhaitons atteindre l'Horizon. »  
  
Ma réponse semble le surprendre, il nous regarde à tour de rôle avec de grands yeux, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas très courant... Il finit par se remettre de sa surprise et lance :  
  
« Vous êtes au courant des légendes qui planent sur l'Horizon ?  
  
/La Tarasque.../ murmure Trowa.  
  
- Vous m'en aviez parlé mais j'avoue avoir eu du mal à le comprendre, tu peux nous expliquer un peu mieux ? Si tu connais cette créature... jerétorque.  
  
- Eh bien... D'après ce que l'on dit, la Tarasque vivrait depuis plusieurs centaines voire milliers d'années... Nul n'a jamais réussi à la vaincre, elle est si dangereuse que le plus vieux des dragons la craint... explique- t-il. On dit également d'elle qu'elle ferait plus d'une trentaine de mètres de haut ce qui la classe parmis les espèce de Grande Taillemais pas assez por être parmis celles des Très Grand Taille... Un humain adulte est tout juste de la taille de l'une de ses griffes, les écailles qui protègent sont corps sont à l'épreuve des armes les plus performantes... Le moyen pour la tuer n'a pas encore été trouvé à ce jour... Elle dort la plupart du temps et ne se réveille en gros qu'une semaine tous les quatre mois pour manger... Mais lorsqu'elle se réveille, c'est un véritable carnage si un village à le malheur de se trouver sur sa route.  
  
- ... Quatre hoche la tête, pensif. Ça ne me donne que plus envie de la voir...  
  
/Moi aussi... Cela pourrait faire une intéressante expérience... Et puis je voudrais voir ce qu'il y a par delà de l'Horizon.../ renchérit Trowa.  
  
- Eh, Wufei, tu veux venir avec nous ? demande Duo. On ne sera jamais de trop et je pense que ça peut être bien pour toi qui veux voyager ! Tu pourras en raconter des histoires après ça ! Et nous, nous avons besoins de compagnons puissants !  
  
- ... il semble réfléchir puis finit par lâcher. Pourquoi pas... Si cela ne vous dérange pas...  
  
- Pas moi en tout cas... répond Quatre.  
  
/Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.../ réplique Trowa.  
  
- Je suis pour... rit Duo.  
  
- Un compagnon de plus est le bienvenu... je souris.  
  
- Nous devrions dormir si nous voulons atteindre rapidement la Cité de Diamants demain... nous coupe alors notre blondinet. Je suis également pressé de la voir...  
  
/Il n'a pas tort... Allez-y, je monterais la garde.../  
  
- Tout seul ? s'étone Duo.  
  
/Je ne parviens pas à dormir si je ne me sens pas totalement en sécurité.../ avoue notre psionique. /Je pense que je suis tout désigné.../  
  
Il n'y a pas de protestations, si c'est lui qui le veut... Nous nous couchons... Mais le sommeil est long à venir...  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
Sahad : un petit chapitre mais je pense écrire une suite très prochainement ! ^^  
  
Wufei : enfin j'apparais, c'est pas trop tôt !  
  
Sahad : mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? allez, @+ tout le monde ! 


	10. Un passé comprometteur?

Horizon Lost  
  
Auteur : Sahad  
  
Note : Uwow ! Celle-ci ça fait un bail que je ne m'en occupe plus, gomen, ne !!!! Je m'y remet !!!! O_O'  
  
Chapitre 10 :  
  
Le jeune guerrier ouvrit doucement les yeux, la lumière passant par les trous des volets venait frapper son visage, il mit quelques minutes avant d'être totalement réveillé et décidé à se lever ; Trowa était assis contre un mur, plongé dans un livre, cependant, sur son visage, on pouvait lire la fatigue : il n'avait pas fermé l'?il de la nuit. Le Djinn et le mage dormaient toujours, l'un dormant, enfoui dans les draps du lit, l'autre flottant à quelques centimètres du plafond ; le barde n'était plus là... Heero s'approcha de l'elfe et murmura :  
  
« Où est passé Wufei ?  
  
/Il a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt et que nous partirions d'ici une heure... Il serait temps de réveiller les deux autres dormeurs.../ répondit le psionique sans quitter son livre des yeux.  
  
- Oui, je m'en charge. »  
  
Le brun alla donc jusqu'au lit où il secoua doucement le petit blond par l'épaule, celui-ci grogna quelque chose avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il se leva tant bien que mal, titubant jusqu'à la salle de bain pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage et se réveiller ; Heero sourit, puis, montant sur le lit, il attrapa le pied du maître des vents et l'attira doucement au- dessus du lit, une fois ceci fait, il remit pied à terre et émit un sifflement sonore : le Djinn, se réveillant en sursaut, dégringola et atterrit lourdement dans les draps :  
  
« Ça va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça ?! râla la victime.  
  
- Si tu flottait un peu moins haut, je te réveillerais plus en douceur ! ricana le colbateux.  
  
- Méchant ! Je boude ! »  
  
Le guerrier sourit, amusé par l'attitude puérile de son compagnon qu'il enlaça et embrassa afin de se faire pardonner, ce qui ne fut pas très long à venir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le barde qui tenait deux sac, l'un en bandouillère, l'autre à la main ; il posa le sac sur une petite table :  
  
« De quoi manger, la ville n'est pas sûre pour nous maintenant... Il nous faut rapidement prendre la route, mangez à votre faim. »  
  
Les autres ne protestèrent pas, comprenant clairement qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'éterniser, une fois le repas fini, ils prirent la route ; elle s'annonçait déjà longue...  
  
** POV Trowa **  
  
Je lâche un soupir en lançant un dernier regard vers Deep Wound, la ville maudite... Je connaissais effectivement son secret, les livres de l'Académie m'ont bien renseigné, mais je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi... Une ville accueillante au premier abord et meurtrière par la suite, une chose difficile à croire avant de l'avoir vue, quoique plus rien ne m'étonne vraiment maintenant... Nous marchons un bon moment mais le soleil tape dur ! C'est en cet instant que je regrette de ne pas avoir une constitution d'homme[1] ! Je lève les yeux vers Duo, il me regarde aussi et comprend le mal qui m'assaille, je l'entend murmurer quelque chose et un vent agréablement frais vient m'enrober... Je lui souris, le remerciant muettement. Le soleil avance aussi, il va bientôt atteindre son point le plus haut et par conséquent devenir brûlant ; Heero nous emmène dans une sorte de grotte naturelle, elle n'a pas été taillée, ni par des humains ni par de la magie, c'est le temps qui l'a creusée. L'ombre y est agréable...  
  
« Nous attendrons un peu que le soleil descende mais nous devons nous éloigner le plus possible de Deep Wound avant la nuit... lance Wufei.  
  
/Nous risquons quelque chose ?/ je demande.  
  
- Eh bien, ils peuvent s'aventurer loin de la ville, mais ils ont un atout que nous ne possédons pas... m'explique-t-il.  
  
- Lequel ? lâche Quatre, soudainement rongé par la curiosité et l'inquiétude.  
  
- Ils n'ont pas besoin de s'arrêter, eux. »  
  
Cette remarque jette un froid, même Duo reste silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées en laissant son esprit vagabonder sur le sable du désert ; Heero soupire en s'appuyant contre une des parois de notre refuge, je fais de même : les murs sont frais, c'est très agréable...  
  
« Tu vas tenir le coup, Trowa ? me demande alors Wufei.  
  
/Hm ?/ je saisis mais je préfère le laisser aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée.  
  
- J'ai entendu dire que les elfes étaient plus sensibles que les humains à ce qui les entourait... Ça va aller avec cette chaleur ? » répond-t-il.  
  
Les yeux de Quatre me dévisage avec inquiétude, je n'aime pas le voir si préoccupé, surtout s'il s'agit de moi, j'essaye tout de même de le rassurer :  
  
/Duo peut maintenir un vent frais autour de moi et ainsi me protéger.../  
  
- Duo... ! râle Heero d'un ton faussement plein de reproches. Tu pourrais en faire profiter tout le monde !  
  
- Vous ne me l'avez pas demandé... se défend simplement notre roublard, se qui surprend tout le monde.  
  
- Duo ? Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être si calme, tu es fatigué ? s'inquiète Quatre.  
  
- C'est rien... Ça m'arrive... Ne vous en faites p... »  
  
Il ne termine pas sa phrase et s'affale parterre, je me précipite et le prend dans mes bras en le secouant un peu, mais il ne réagit pas, sa tête oscille dans le vide, les yeux clos. Je tourne la tête vers Heero, celui-ci aussi est inquiet, il appelle le Djinn mais Duo ne répond pas... ! Il a pourtant dormi la nuit dernière ! Wufei nous explique qu'il y a un bon médecin à la Cité de Diamants, le mieux est d'y aller le plus rapidement possible ! Heero prend Duo sur son dos et nous reprenons la route bien que le soleil est encore bien haut... C'est dur mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, les autres ont déjà bien assez de Duo pour s'inquiéter... La tête me tourne, c'est horrible... ! Quatre me dit quelque chose mais je ne l'entend pas, enfin, si mais je ne le comprend pas, j'entend juste sa voix dans une sorte de flot de paroles incompréhensibles... Ma vue se brouille... ? Je sens mes forces m'abandonner et je me sens tomber...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
Le psionique tomba, retenu de justesse par son compagnon, le petit blond appela ses amis qui se trouvait un peu en avant, les deux garçons se retournèrent, Wufei le prit sur son dos, jugeant le mage pas assez fort physiquement pour le porter jusqu'à la Cité qui ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques heures de marche :  
  
« Je vais le porter, il reste encore quelques huit heures de marche...  
  
- C'est mortel... Dans le mauvais sens du terme... ! râla Heero.  
  
- Même pas la peine de préciser... acquiesça le barde.  
  
- Mais nous devons nous dépêcher, on ne sait pas quel mal les a atteint... ! » s'inquiétait Quatre.  
  
Les deux autres garçons hochèrent la tête et reprirent la route avec leurs précieux fardeaux, la route leur semblait horriblement longue et fatigante, ils durent donc s'arrêter à plusieurs reprises, leurs compagnons de route de se réveillant pas. Le soir arrivait, Wufei soupira :  
  
« Bon, on n'est plus très loin, on va essayer de continuer encore, ça doit être à environ une demi-heure de marche... Peut-être plus...  
  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Heero. On essaye d'y aller ou on s'arrête pour la nuit ?  
  
- Je propose qu'on continue ! insista le jeune blond.  
  
- Je m'en doutais... » sourit le barde.  
  
Après quelques minutes de pause, ils se remirent en marche, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable fin, ce qui rendait leur chemin encore plus ardu. Pourtant, alors que Quatre allait céder à l'idée de s'arrêter un peu, le soleil couchant envoyait une lumière des plus magnifiques sur une sorte de palais aux mille et une couleurs. Les teints et les couleur les plus beaux se mêlaient, se côtoyaient, c'était féerique...  
  
** POV Quatre **  
  
Uwow... Je n'ai jamais vu une telle splendeur... ! Si seulement Trowa pouvait la voir lui aussi... Il est toujours inconscient sur le dos de Wufei, nous devons rapidement trouver un médecin ! Les autres sont d'accord avec moi, nous allons jusqu'aux portes de ce palais resplendissant, des gardes nous voient arriver, l'un d'eux vient à notre rencontre :  
  
« Oh là, messieurs, d'où venez-vous ?  
  
- Nous venons de Séphiria... je répond, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.  
  
- De Séphiria ??? le soldat nous regarde avec de grands yeux. Vous avez dû faire un bien long chemin ! Entrez donc.  
  
- Pouvez-vous nous menez au médecin de cet endroit ? demande Heero. Nos amis sont atteints par un étrange mal...  
  
- Suivez-moi. » lance le garde.  
  
Il nous mène à travers les rues de la Cité de Diamants... C'est tout bonnement magnifique, cet endroit est vraiment splendide, si on me l'avait conté, j'aurais eu peine à y croire sans l'avoir vu... Nous arrivons chez le dit médecin qui se révèle être un mage comme moi : il est un peu plus âgé que nous en apparence, des yeux bleus presque gris, de longs cheveux blond très clair qui lui arrivent en dessous du bassin... Il est beau, je ne peux pas le nier, mais trêve de futilités, nous entrons dans le vif du sujet une fois à l'intérieur de sa demeure :  
  
« Nos amis sont tombés, atteints d'un étrange mal, alors que nous approchions de cet endroit...  
  
- Je vais les examiner si vous le voulez bien. » répond-t-il.  
  
Nous le laissons faire : il ferme les yeux et passe sa main au-dessus des corps de nos amis, une lueur s'échappe de sa main alors qu'il semble plongé dans une profonde concentration ; nous attendons quelques minutes puis il rouvre les yeux, se dirigeant vers sa bibliothèque, il prend un livre et le feuillette... Il se place devant nos amis et murmure une incantation dont les mots me sont inconnus, je n'en saisis pas le sens... Mais après quelques instants, Trowa et Duo ouvrent les yeux, j'en saute de joie :  
  
« Trowa !!! je vais l'enlacer.  
  
/Quatre... ? Qu'est-ce que... ?Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?/ balbutie mon amour.  
  
- Eh bien, tu as eu un petit problème... Je ne sais pas encore quoi mais... Mais Zechs va nous expliquer... ! je répond.  
  
- Tu peux l'entendre ? me demande Zechs.  
  
- Oui, pourquoi ? Pas vous ? je m'étonne.  
  
- Non, disons qu'il ne m'a pas adressé la parole... » sourit-il.  
  
Je vois Trowa regarder son sauveur d'un drôle d'air... Serait-il méfiant à ce point ? J'ai parfois du mal à le comprendre... Aurait-il souffert plus qu'il ne veut bien me le dire... ? Nous restons un moment tous plongés dans un profond silence, pourtant Zechs éclate de rire... ? Je regarde Heero qui hausse les épaules : il ne comprend pas non plus ce qu'il y a de si drôle... Wufei reste dans un coin, appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux fermés, il écoute... Je reporte mon attention sur Zechs qui finalement arrête de rire et sourit à Trowa :  
  
« Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, il y a déjà longtemps que ça serait fait... ! Sans vouloir vous froisser, vous n'êtes pas très puissants...  
  
- Quoi... ? les yeux de Heero dévisagent notre médecin.  
  
- Ce n'est pas faux... Mais nous avons encore tout le temps de nous perfectionner... lâche Wufei sans bouger d'un pouce. Notre route est encore bien longue.  
  
- Oui, mais elle est d'autant plus périlleuse... sourit Zechs. Ne m'en voulez pas mais vous n'irez pas bien loin avec si peu de force : un Djinn et un mage tous deux mineurs, un guerrier à peine assez fort pour combattre les animaux du désert, et un psionique à la force mentale instable...  
  
- Tu me cherches, là ? râle Duo.  
  
- Pas du tout... Je vous expose la vérité... lance notre médecin sans perdre son sourire. Il n'y en a qu'un dont je n'arrive pas à distinguer les capacités... Tu sais bien construire un mur entre toi et les autres... Barde... »  
  
Nous nous tournons vers Wufei, il n'a pas bouger si ce n'est qu'il fixe Zechs de ses yeux ébène, il est mystérieux comme gars... Nous ne le connaissons pas depuis bien longtemps et pourtant je lui fais déjà confiance... Peut-être suis-je trop naïf au point de faire confiance au premier venu... Je tourne les yeux vers Trowa, il n'a pas quitter notre hôte du regard et semble plus méfiant que jamais, il a le même regard qu'un animal sauvage face à un homme qui lui apporterait de la nourriture... Je commence à voir à quel point je sais peu de choses sur mes coéquipiers... Je relève la tête vers Zechs est murmure :  
  
« Que voulais-tu dire par mage mineur ?  
  
- Ne l'écoute pas, Quatre ! grogne Duo. T'es fort !  
  
- C'est toi qui est dans l'erreur... Duo... sourit Zechs.  
  
- Que... ? Comment connais-tu mon nom... ? s'étonne notre roublard.  
  
- Duo Maxwell, le Djinn banni ; ta réputation est connue chez les mages de mon rang... Tu es issu d'un famille noble mais tu n'as jamais été à la hauteur de leur espérance... Alors ils se sont débarrassés de toi, je me trompe ? »  
  
Je reste interdit face à cela... Mais je reporte mon attention sur Duo qui a les yeux écarquillés, il baisse la tête et serre les dents :  
  
« Ferme ta gueule, Ksôyaro ! Qui t'as permis d'étaler ma vie comme ça ?! »  
  
Le regard de Duo a bien changé, lui qui était si enjoué, si rieur... Il est emplit de colère à présent, de haine, toute une ranc?ur qui était profondément enfouie et qui ressurgit, c'est cette impression que j'aie... Je déglutis face à une aura aussi meurtrière, c'est à peine si mes jambes de se dérobent pas... Une telle pression... Comment est-ce possible ? Comment ? Elle émane vraiment de Duo ?... Oui, pas de doute là-dessus... ! J'ai peur... C'est la première fois qu'une telle peur me saisit... L'impression qu'au moindre de mes gestes, je risque de passer de vie à trépas... ! Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle atmosphère... ! Duo tremble, son corps entier semble prit de convulsions, pourtant ça ne semble nullement effrayer Zechs qui reste souriant, comme s'il regardait un enfant... Les feuilles de papier, les parchemins et même les livres tombent des étagères... ! Tout à coup, je me fige alors que Duo se redresse en hurlant, c'est un cri qui libère toute la haine enfermée dans son c?ur, un cri terrible... ! C'est avec peine que je parviens à me boucher les oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre... ! Duo se lève est disparaît dans un tourbillon...  
  
« Duo !!! crie Heero, mais ses mains se referment dans du vent.  
  
- Disparu... je souffle.  
  
/Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ?!/ lâche Trowa en télépathie ouverte pour que nous puissions nous aussi entendre. /Ton intention était de diviser notre groupe dès le début !/  
  
- Détrompez-vous... sourit Zechs. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus sur votre route... Car c'est celle qui vous liera ou vous détruira à jamais... On ne part pas pour un voyage aussi périlleux avec des bases aussi faibles que les vôtres. Vous vous cachez trop de trucs les uns les autres... C'est ce qui fait votre faiblesse, à ne rien savoir sur vos compagnons, vous doutez, vous vivez vous-même chacun dans la peur constante qu'il en apprenne plus sur vous, qu'il découvre votre secret... Et vous demeurez faibles. »  
  
Nous restons interdits, ce qu'il dit est vrai... Je ne sais rien de mes amis... Je ne connais rien du passé de Heero, Wufei et celui de Trowa est tout ce qu'il y a de plus flou... ! Il est vrai que bien que ce soit mon compagnon, dans notre inconscient, nous nous méfions les uns des autres, nous fuions et nous cachons sous de belles paroles... Mais au plus profond de nous, la peur a prit racine...  
  
« Et alors ? lâche Heero, attirant notre attention. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?! Je me fous de savoir quel a été le passé de Duo et ce qu'il peut bien me cacher ! S'il ne le dit pas, c'est qu'il a ses raisons ! On ne peut pas forcer autrui à se dévoiler ! Mieux vaut être ignorant qu'avoir un demi- savoir... Ça perturbe peut-être de ne pas savoir tout des autres, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui faire confiance et de l'aimer ! Ce n'est pas cette histoire de merde qui va me dicter mes actes ! »  
  
Après ces paroles, il court dehors en appelant Duo comme un fou... Je reste sans voix, regardant simplement l'encadrement de la porte... Comment suis-je sensé réagir... ? Tout cela me semble si vrai... Aussi bien ce qu'a dit Zechs que les paroles de Heero... Je ne sais plus quoi penser... Comment peut-on être aussi indécis... ? J'en ai honte... ! Ne pas savoir choisir son camp, comment est-ce possible ? Une telle incertitude... ? Je sens mon corps trembler... Comme un désagréable frisson qui me parcourt le corps... Une chose que je n'aime pas... ! Comme une sorte de haut le c?ur...  
  
/Il a raison.../ souffle Trowa, je le regarde./Moi, quoiqu'il arrive... J'ai confiance en toi.../  
  
- Trowa... je le scrute puis sourit. Hai... Moi aussi, je crois en toi...  
  
- Bon, on va pas s'éterniser... Je veux pas tenir la chandelle... lance Wufei. Allons chercher les deux autres.  
  
- Hai ! je répond.  
  
/Bien, alors allons-y !/  
  
** FIN POV Quatre **  
  
« Ceux-là... Ils sont peut-être bien capables d'atteindre l'Horizon... murmura le grand blond. Mais il leur reste encore des progrès à faire... »  
  
Il regarda les trois adolescents s'éloigner vers le ciel orangé qui toucher la ligne que l'on appelle horizon...  
  
** POV Duo **  
  
Il savent ! Ils savent ! Ils savent ! Je ne suis que vent mais je m'engouffre dans les rues de ce palais... Je ne suis que vent, pourtant... Le vent ne pleure pas normalement... Ce Zechs, ses paroles m'ont rappeler trop de mauvais souvenirs... ! Je suis sur une des parois de la ville en diamants (ndla : Cité de Diamants, t'as pas de mémoire ou quoi ?), cet endroit domine presque toute la cité... Je reprend mon enveloppe charnel... Un liquide chaud s'écoule de mes yeux, des larmes... Elles sont brûlantes alors que celles de mon c?ur sont glacées... Tout ça... Je l'ai déjà ressenti... Ce goût amer qu'est la tristesse... Qui torture l'esprit et qui fait naître un incroyable vide dans l'être... Mes yeux se portent vers le ciel... ''Alors ils se sont débarrassés de toi, je me trompe ?''... J'aurais... J'aurais voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait... Qu'ils ne m'avaient pas jeté parce que je suis faible... Mais comment dire ''non'' lorsque la vérité saute au visage, lacère la peau, harcèle l'esprit... ? Je pensais avoir oublié ça... Depuis le temps... Pourtant ce passé m'est revenu dans la figure comme une rafale de vent en pleine tempête qui arrache une maison... Tout ça... A rouvert bien des plaies...  
  
-- FLASH BACK --  
  
Le vent soufflait doucement dans les couloirs, je vagabondais dans les couloirs de notre demeure, ne me souciant de rien... Mais le vent m'a apporté les pleurs de quelqu'un... Je connaissais ces pleurs pour ne les avoir que trop souvent entendu ; je les ai donc suivi et me suis retrouvé devant la grande salle de notre maison... J'ai entrouvert la porte et j'ai vu, ma mère tait agenouillée, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, mon père serrait sa main dans la sienne et un Haut Djinn qui se tenait devant eux...  
  
« Pardonnez-nous... Nous ferons notre possible pour que notre fils honore le nom des Maxwell !  
  
- Il vaut mieux... lâcha leur interlocuteur. Le Grand Chef des Maxwell perd patience, si votre fils ne devient pas plus fort, nous devrons l'exiler !  
  
- Nous ferons ce qui est en notre pouvoir ! » répliqua mon père.  
  
Le Haut Djinn est sorti de chez nous, ma mère pleurait toujours dans les bras de mon père, j'aurais voulu entrer pour la soulager, lui dire que je deviendrais fort par la force de ma volonté, mais ses paroles m'ont devancé et ont retenu mon geste :  
  
« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Duo est-il notre fils ! Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais naître !!!! Il ne sera jamais digne du clan Maxwell ! »  
  
Ces simples paroles... M'ont achevé... Après cela, j'avais beau faire des efforts, je n'arrivais pas à devenir plus fort... Ces mots tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête... Je me suis finalement convaincu que j'étais un fils indigne et que jamais je ne pourrais devenir assez fort pour honorer le clan Maxwell et faire briller ce nom chez les autres Djinns... Ça n'a fait qu'arracher plus de larmes à ma mère, elle ne me l'a jamais dit mais le vent ne ment pas, elle me maudissait et me haïssait de tout son être pour l'être faible que j'étais et que je suis encore...  
  
Le jour de mon jugement est venu et on m'a banni... Jamais plus je ne devrais espérer refouler mon île natale... A mon départ, Helen qui était l'une de nos servantes, m'a donné des vivres et un peu d'argent, tout ce qu'elle possédait pour que je survive, j'ai eu beau refusé, elle s'est entêté, risquant sa place dans la communauté des Djinns pour avoir aidé un banni... C'est la seule dans cette maison qui avait été la mienne qui ne me haïssait pas ou ne me méprisait pas... Elle était plus vieille que moi... Sincèrement, c'est elle que j'aurais aimé avoir comme mer...  
  
-- FIN DU FLASH BACK --  
  
« Un Djinn issu de la noble famille Maxwell... J'aurais pourtant tant donné pour ne pas avoir ce titre que tant d'autres m'ont envié... S'ils avaient su... je murmure.  
  
- Duo ! » cette voix... !  
  
Je me retourne et découvre Heero, à bout de souffle, s'appuyant contre un mur pour que ses jambes ne se dérobent pas sous lui... Heero... ! Mais...  
  
« Comment... ? ma pensée en vient à franchir mes lèvres.  
  
- Je sais que tu aimes les endroits élevés... C'est là qu'on peut mieux sentir le vent du soir... me sourit-il.  
  
- Heero... Pou... Pourquoi... ? j'articule.  
  
- Baka... »  
  
Il vient et me serre dans ses bras, je reste interdit, ne sachant que faire alors qu'il m'étreigne, puis je l'entend murmurer à mon oreille :  
  
« Parce que je t'aime, c'est évident, non ?  
  
- Heero... ! »  
  
Je sens à nouveau des larmes perler sur mes joues, mais ce ne son pas les mêmes larmes que tout à l'heure, non, celles-ci ne sont pas douloureuses, bien au contraire... Comme de l'eau fraîche sur une brûlure, un baiser après une gifle... Je souris... L'amour après la haine... --- A SUIVRE !!!!  
  
Sahad : yahou !  
  
Duo : comment ça ''yahou'' après ce que tu viens de m'envoyer ?!  
  
Sahad : désolée !!! j'ai regardé Saiyuki et j'ai gardé une envie de passé triste... J'aime trop les personnage de cet anime alors je laisse un peu déborder sur mes fics... !  
  
Duo : Baaaaaka !  
  
Sahad : héhé... Allez les gens ! @+ ! -_O  
  
[1] Trowa n'a, ici, rien avoir avec les elfes du Seigneur des Anneaux qui tiennent plus des demi-dieux ; un elfe est plus habile qu'un humain mais sa force et sa constitution sont moins forte que chez ce dernier. 


	11. Je veux devenir plus fort

Horizon Lost  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : Désolé, je met tellement de fics que j'ai du mal à tout gérer ! Gomen, ne !  
  
Chapitre 11 :  
  
Le psionique demeurait silencieux, comme à son habitude, plongé dans un livre, il attendait le retour de ses amis, il avait convaincu Quatre que leurs deux compagnons allaient bien et qu'ils allaient revenir, le barde avait acquiescé ce dernier demeurait pensif, guettant les deux autres par la fenêtre... Lorsque le jeune mage vint briser le silence :  
  
« Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! Le pauvre Duo était bien secoué ! On devrait partir à sa recherche !  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas... répondit Wufei. Heero saura trouver les bons mots, il est le mieux placé pour cela...  
  
/Il a raison.../ acquiesça Trowa. /Si tu as confiance en Duo, alors tu dois attendre, un ami doit savoir prêter son épaule pour qu'on puisse s'y appuyer, mais il doit aussi avoir confiance en ceux qu'il dit ses amis./  
  
Le blond soupira, réalisant que c'était vrai, mais encore fallait-il pouvoir discerné une situation de l'autre : comment savoir lorsqu'il devait faire confiance ou lorsqu'il devait être là pour eux ? C'était une question sans réponse, une de plus... Il commençait à y être habitué. Sortant de sa rêverie, il préféra s'occuper, histoire de ne plus penser à ça et de faire comme Trowa le lui avait conseillé : faire confiance à Heero et Duo il alla voir leur guérisseur dans la pièce d'à côté, ce dernier était en train de ranger les livres et parchemin que la colère du Djinn avait éparpillé un peu partout. Quatre frappa discrètement à la porte, toujours victime d'une certaine timidité face à leur hôte, heureusement, Zechs avait l'oreille fine et se retourna :  
  
« Ah, Quatre !  
  
- Tu... Tu as besoin d'aide ? bredouilla le jeune mage.  
  
- Non, ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas... Je vérifie juste que rien ne s'est envolé par la fenêtre avec ton ami... sourit l'intéressé.  
  
- Oh...  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le grand blond.  
  
- Et bien... Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que j'étais un mage mineur... Comment... Le sais-tu ? les paroles de Zechs l'avaient visiblement blessé et celui-ci commençait à ressentir du remord même s'il était sûr qu'il le fallait.  
  
- Comment je le sais... Tu n'as pas de livre... murmura-t-il en guise de réponse.  
  
- Hein ? Comment ça ? s'étonna le petit blond.  
  
- Je t'explique... Les mages, arrivés à un niveau assez fort, possèdent tous un livre où il peuvent ranger une quantité illimitée de sorts, du moins, aussi illimitée que leur niveau le permet... Or toi, tu n'en as pas... Je suis surpris de voir que tu ignorais son existence... répondit Zechs.  
  
- Mais ce livre, où le trouve-t-on ? l'interrogea aussitôt Quatre.  
  
- Tu tiens tant que ça à le découvrir ? sourit le grand blond.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Je veux devenir fort ! s'exclama l'adolescent. Je ne peux pas me permettre de toujours compter sur mes amis pour me défendre !  
  
- Soit... De toute façon, je pense que tu as le niveau ou bien que tu n'en es pas loin... il se leva et posa son doigt sur le front du jeune garçon. Il vient de là... C'est ta force mentale qui le créé...  
  
- Ma... Force mentale ? répéta Quatre.  
  
- Oui... répondit simplement le grand blond en souriant. Je crois qu'un entraînement s'impose... Viens...  
  
- Où vas-tu m'emmener ? s'étonna le jeune garçon.  
  
- Dans une autre dimension, rien de bien sorcier... »  
  
Conscient que son apprentissage ne prendrait pas quelques secondes seulement, il décida de laisser un message à ses amis pour qu'ils ne le cherchent pas partout, vainement. Et parti donc par le portail que Zechs avait ouvert entre temps...  
  
** POV Trowa **  
  
J'ai dit à Quatre de rester calme mais au fond, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus tranquille, même si je pense que Heero saura remonter le moral à Duo... Le vent que j'ai senti au moment où il est parti me semblait si triste... J'ai les yeux rivés sur un bouquin mais vu que ça va faire trois fois que je relis la même phrase, je me dis que je ne vais pas vraiment avancé, non pas qu'il ne soit pas intéressant mais je suis un peu trop plongé dans mes pensées... J'entend des pas, je lève les yeux et croise le regard de Wufei qui me tend une feuille :  
  
« Quatre s'est absenté...  
  
/Hm ?/ je prend le papier et lit. /''Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis parti avec Zechs, je serais bientôt de retour. Quatre.''.../  
  
- ... Wufei me fixe, guettant ma réaction.  
  
/Mais il est malade ?!/ que voilà... / Il part avec le premier venu ! Mais il est vraiment inconscient !/  
  
- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas où il est ou parce qu'il est avec Zechs ? me demande ce cher barde.  
  
/Les deux.../ je grogne mentalement. /J'y peux rien, je n'arrive pas à le voir, ce Zechs ! Le genre de personne qui étale la vie des autres sans se soucier des conséquences, excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas le genre de personne à laquelle je fais facilement confiance !/  
  
- Dis plutôt que c'est parce que tu n'as pas réussi à lire dans son esprit... murmure Wufei en s'appuyant contre le mur, les bras croisés.  
  
/Comment tu... ?/ je n'en reviens pas.  
  
- Je connais les elfes, c'est tout... Et puis, ce n'est pas bien difficile à deviner : tu es un psionique... répond-t-il simplement.  
  
/... /j'en suis baba... Mais je me reprend. /Au fait, Wufei... Je voulais te demander... D'où viens-tu ?/  
  
- Tu ne l'as pas lu dans mes pensées ? m'interroge-t-il.  
  
/Non, je ne me le suis pas permis... Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour comprendre que ce n'est pas tout à fait le hasard qui t'a placé sur notre route, n'est-ce pas ?/ je lance.  
  
- ... il sourit en fermant les yeux. Charmante déduction... Eh bien, je peux te dire que tu n'es pas dans le faux : je vous attendais dans cette ville, la ville maudite... En vérité, je suis envoyé pour vous aider, vous soutenir et vous guider au besoin...  
  
/Tu connais le chemin qui mène à l'Horizon ?/ je m'étonne.  
  
- Effectivement, je le dois qu'à des contes et légendes que j'ai entendus mais vous n'êtes pas prêt à affronter la Tarasque, peut-être ne le serez- vous jamais et moi non plus, d'ailleurs... Je crains de ne pouvoir vous guider que sur le chemin qui mène à la puissance et rien de plus jusqu'au moment venu... soupire-t-il.  
  
/Je vois.../ j'accompagne ma réplique d'un hochement de la tête. /Mais tu dis être envoyé... Qui t'envoie ?/  
  
- Ça, je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je peux te dire pourquoi si tu le souhaites... rétorque-t-il, puis voyant que j'attend la suite, il continue. La personne qui m'a envoyé a eut vent de vos péripéties et bien que pour l'instant elles ne soient pas des plus remarquables, cette personne s'intéresse à vous et vous croit capable de grandes choses... Moi, j'attend de voir...  
  
/ Tu ne crois pas en nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne le fais pas par choix.../ je lâche.  
  
- Ce que je crois n'a pas d'importance. Quant au fait de vous suivre, j'ai eu droit de refuser... Je l'ai toujours d'ailleurs... ses yeux noirs croisent mon regard, je ne parviens pas à saisir la signification du sien.  
  
/Mais alors... Pourquoi ?/ j'insiste.  
  
- Parce que... Je suis allé à Deep Wound pour vous jauger... Vous êtes tous attachants en un point... Mais il vaut mieux pour vous que Quatre ne disparaisse pas : c'est lui qui est l'incarnation de votre lien... S'il venait à mourir, je ne pense pas que votre groupe resterait soudé à jamais c'est son ambition qui vous pousse vers l'Horizon, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
/Tu n'y es pas du tout !/ je proteste. /J'ai, moi aussi, eu le choix ! Et si j'ai choisi de le suivre c'est parce que son ambition est devenue la mienne !/  
  
- Si tu le dis... se résigne-t-il. J'attendrais de voir... Mais... Maintenant que tu sais cela, vas-tu l'ébruiter ? Me considéreras-tu avec méfiance dorénavant ?  
  
/ ... / bien qu'il soit très doué, je perçois tout de même se l'inquiétude dans sa voix : j'ai une ouïe d'elfe, après tout je pense qu'il n'est pas aussi je-m'en-foutiste qu'il veut bien le faire croire. /Non... Je laisserais les autres le découvrir par eux-même... Et tu n'es pas mon ennemi... Je n'ai aucune raison de me méfier : je te faisais confiance jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas changer maintenant.../  
  
- Tu es moins méfiant que la plupart des elfes... remarque-t-il.  
  
/C'est Quatre qui m'a appris à croire en certains humains.../ je souris. /Sans lui, je me serais probablement méfier.../  
  
Je sors de cette pièce et vais dans celle d'à côté... Je sens une forte concentration de magie par ici... Peut-être un portail... Je ne sais pas trop... Quatre, je ne peux qu'espérer ton retour, semblerait-il...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
***  
  
Heero tenait toujours tendrement son compagnon contre lui, le Djinn avait pleurer à chaudes larmes et la colère, mêlée à ses souvenirs, semblait l'avoir terrassé... Il caressait doucement les cheveux de Duo dont les traits du visage laissait paraître un certain bien être, comme s'il était rassuré d'être dans les bras du jeune guerrier...  
  
** POV Heero **  
  
Je laisse échapper un soupir... C'est tellement mieux de le voir avec ce visage-là plutôt que comme tout à l'heure où je pouvais lire une telle peur et un telle rage... J'avais eu si mal en voyant sa détresse... J'ai eu peur de le perdre, je l'avoue... Je passe doucement mes doigts sur sa joue, ses yeux s'ouvrent doucement, il me regarde et sourit, je lui répond il vient me déposer un baiser sur les lèvres, je l'embrasse à mon tour...  
  
« On devrait retourner voir les autres, ils doivent se faire du soucis... je murmure.  
  
- ... un voile d'inquiétude passe sur son visage alors qu'il baisse les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
  
- N'ai pas peur, ça va aller... Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à être embarrassé par ton passé et puis, on a pas besoin de le connaître pour t'aimer ! C'est toi qu'on connaît, et je suis sûr que les autres pensent comme moi et qu'ils n'ont pas envie de te perdre...  
  
- Tu crois ? souffle-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.  
  
- Hai ! je répond. Quatre ne s'en remettrait vraiment pas et tu sais que tu ne dois pas t'éloigner de lui...  
  
- Je sais... réplique-t-il. Pour l'instant, ça va, car il n'est pas en ce monde...  
  
- Hein ? je m'étonne.  
  
- Je ne sens pas sa présence... Et puis, tu sais, c'est presque un miracle que je sois allé si loin... C'était une douleur intense... Comme si on tentait de m'arracher mon âme, il ne l'a pas ressenti mais notre lien est devenu tellement faible à cause de ma bêtise que la prochaine fois, il risque de souffrir horriblement lui aussi...  
  
- ... Ce n'est pas une bêtise... je chuchote. Tu ne savais plus où tu en étais et ton cœur te hurlait de fuir... Tu avais peur qu'on te considère autrement à cause de ton passé... Tu n'étais pas en état de réfléchir intensément à ce genre de chose...  
  
- Heero... Tu dis toujours ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre... Si tu savais comme tu m'aies vital depuis que je te connais... murmure-t-il.  
  
- Oh, je le sais... je réplique. Car tu m'aies vital à moi aussi... Ta présence m'ait indispensable, ton sourire m'ait nécessaire, ta voix m'ait précieuse... Tout en toi m'ait important... Je serais tellement malheureux si tu venais à disparaître...  
  
- Hee-chan... ses bras m'enlacent et il me serre fortement contre lui, puis au bout de quelques instants, il s'écarte. Tu as raison... On doit y retourner... »  
  
Un vent souffle, il se renforce sous nos pieds, nos cheveux se soulèvent, je sens le sol s'éloigner peu à peu, je sers la main de Duo dans la mienne il me sourit, je fais de même, et le ciel s'offre à nous, nous volons. Il s'amuse à me faire des frayeurs en plongeant en piquet ou en coupant brusquement le vent sous notre poids, je resserre ma poigne je ne peux pas nier que j'ai la trouille, je crois que l'altitude ne me met pas très à l'aise... Mais avec Duo, je ne risque rien. Nous rejoignons la maison de Zechs, Trowa nous accueille ainsi que Wufei je cherche Quatre du regard mais Tro me devance :  
  
/Quatre est avec Zechs.../  
  
- Avec Zechs ? je m'étonne. Pourquoi ?  
  
- On ne sait pas... répond Wufei. On suppose qu'il a demandé à Zechs de l'aider à devenir plus fort.  
  
- Plus fort ? apparemment, Duo a laissé sa crainte de côté.  
  
/Les paroles de Zechs l'ont passablement affecté... Il ne veut pas nous faire honte et ne veut pas nous mettre en danger inutilement.../ soupire Trowa.  
  
- Comment tu... ? je rétorque mais je comprend lorsqu'il pointe sa tête de son doigt : télépathie.  
  
- On n'a plus qu'à attendre... » murmure Wufei.  
  
Je devine que ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde : Trowa le cache mais je sens son impatience, Wufei ne dit rien, Duo non plus mais il n'en pense pas moins et moi... Ben, j'en sais rien...  
  
--- A SUIVRE...  
  
Sahad : Pffoooooooooouuuuuuuu ! J'ai été longue sur ce coupe-là ! ^^' Désolée !!! @+ ! 


	12. Coeur blessé

Horizon Lost  
  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : Désolé, je met tellement de fics que j'ai du mal à tout gérer ! Gomen, ne !  
  
Chapitre 12 :  
  
Les voyageurs attendaient à présent depuis deux jours le retour de leur ami mage, l'elfe s'impatientait intérieurement, ne voulant pas inquiéter les autres, mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité de certains : Wufei ne le laissait presque jamais seul, il avait toujours un œil sur lui, et lorsque le psionique avait les idées les plus noires, il venait lui parler ou restait simplement à ses côtés.  
  
« Tu te fais beaucoup de soucis... N'est-ce pas ?  
  
/Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'en faire... ?/ grommela Trowa.  
  
- Tu lui fais donc si peu confiance ? demanda le barde.  
  
/Bien sûr ! On ne sait absolument rien de lui !/ grimaça l'elfe.  
  
- Je parlais de Quatre... spécifia l'humain.  
  
/Oh... Si je lui fait confiance, c'est le seul humain en qui j'ai tant confiance.../ répondit le psionique.  
  
- Alors aies au moins foi en lui... » murmura le garçon au cheveux de jais.  
  
Trowa leva ses yeux émeraude vers son ami qui était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, assis parterre, un bras appuyé sur un de ses genoux et la tête légèrement penchée il l'observait car ce garçon le fascinait : il était toujours calme et était là pour apaiser son esprit. De plus, il s'agissait d'un redoutable combattant, l'elfe ne pouvait le nier, cet humain était tout simplement un exemple même de calme et de réflexion. Sentant le regard du psionique, le barde, sans lever les yeux, lança :  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il ?  
  
/Rien... Je réfléchissais.../ répliqua le châtain.  
  
- Bon...  
  
/Dis Wufei.../ reprit l'elfe.  
  
- Hm ? les yeux ébène allèrent à la rencontre du regard émeraude.  
  
/D'où viens-tu ?/ demanda alors Trowa. /Je veux dire, comment c'est ? C'est beau comme endroit ?/  
  
- ... le jeune barde ne répondit d'abord pas, puis sentant que l'elfe redoutait son silence, il commença. A défaut de te dire le nom de l'endroit, je peux te dire que les humains et les elfes vivent proches les uns des autres, ils s'entendent bien, laissant les préjugés de côté... Quant au paysage, c'est à la lisière de la forêt, ainsi chacun des deux peuples trouvent son milieu, nous pouvons voir les animaux, tous aussi magnifique les uns que les autres... Le vent souffle souvent tiède sur les champs et les près... Le soleil couchant baigne le tout dans une lumière orangée...  
  
/Tu sembles beaucoup aimer cet endroit.../ remarqua le psionique. /C'est vrai que ça doit être splendide.../  
  
- Mais comme dans tous les endroits, il y a des défauts... soupira Wufei.  
  
/Des défauts ?/ répéta le garçon aux yeux verts.  
  
- Si nos deux peuples vivent en cohabitation... L'union de deux êtres de nature différente est un tabou... expliqua l'humain. Les enfants qui résultent d'un tel amour sont souvent mis à l'écart avec leur parents, ou tués s'il s'agit d'un accident et qu'ils ne sont pas désirés...  
  
/... ! / Trowa fixa Wufei avec une surprise horrifiée.  
  
- Il y a eu... Une histoire ... les mots semblaient avoir peine à sortir de l'esprit du jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais qui semblait replonger dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait un garçon et... Une fille... Elle était plus jeune que lui de deux ans... Il en avait 12 à ce moment-là... Et elle était... Un tabou... »  
  
Ces mots tombèrent telles des flèches ensanglantées dans l'esprit de l'elfe, il appréhendait la suite de l'histoire, mais n'osait pas intervenir, attendant la suite...  
  
« Les deux peuples la regardaient avec un dégoût non dissimulé, elle était pour eux le symbole même du pire des péchés... continua Wufei. Pourtant, malgré ce que les autres pensaient, elle était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse sans limite, elle ne leur en voulait pas... Il la traitait de tous les noms, se moquaient d'elle mais elle ne leur en voulait pas...  
  
/... /  
  
- Le garçon de 12 ans, l'observait, elle était un tabou, une chose qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais qu'entendu dans des histoires... Et parce qu'on le lui avait appris, lui aussi la méprisait... compléta le barde. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il eut des ennuis un soir qu'il s'était trop aventuré dans la forêt, ce fut elle qui vint à son secours, endormant les animaux sauvages de sa voix claire et chantante... A ce moment-là, le garçon fut surpris de la voir, elle qu'il avait méprisée et qui pourtant volait à son secours... Elle soigna les plaies que les bêtes avaient affligés au jeune garçon... Ils discutèrent et ce garçon s'aperçut qu'elle était très différente de l'idée qu'il s'en était faite et il eut honte de l'avoir jugée sans même la connaître, ne se basant que sur des contes, il s'excusa mais elle lui dit qu'elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu... Ces deux-là passèrent alors beaucoup de temps ensemble et, peu à peu, il s'éprirent l'un de l'autre...  
  
/ ... / le psionique l'écoutait attentivement.  
  
- Ils eurent des jours de bonheur, s'aimant éperdument... Mais un malheur tomba sur l'endroit, une simple crue qui avait ruiné la majeure partie des récoltes, emmené quelques maisons, fait fuir des animaux et emporté les quelques malheureux qui étaient trop près de la rivière à ce moment-là. Le bonheur que le couple avait alors connu jusqu'ici dans un monde presque parfait à leurs yeux, devint un véritable cauchemar, source d'horreur... Les habitants avaient arbitrairement tourné leur haine vers la jeune demi- elfe, le tabou, affirmant qu'elle était la cause de leur malheur... Et bien qu'elle le nia, ils décidèrent de la pourchasser et de la massacrer... Elle mourut dans d'atroces souffrances, hurlant et appelant sans cesse à l'aide le garçon qu'elle aimait et qui se trouvait impuissant face à cela... Face aux deux peuples unis et aveuglés pas la colère, il n'était rien et il vit mourir celle qu'il aimait et qui lui demandait de la secourir, il la regarda mourir sans même oser protester...  
  
/ ... ! / les yeux émeraude s'agrandirent face à cette révélation.  
  
- Il n'essaya même pas de la protéger alors qu'il l'aimait de toute son âme, chacune des blessures de cette fille étaient les siennes également... Pourtant elle mourut et lui vécut... Il enterra néanmoins la dépouille de son amour dans un lieu où ils allaient souvent tous les deux... conclut l'humain. Ce garçon était rongé par le remord et le dégoût de lui-même qui avait été trop lâche pour se battre afin de défendre celle qu'il aimait plus que tout... Refusant de se laisser allait à la mort ainsi tâcher par tout ce sang et toute cette honte, il jura sur la tombe de la demi-elfe qu'il reviendrait, une fois qu'il serait devenu assez fort, et qu'il la vengerait de ces habitants stupides qui avait oser commettre un tel crime... Et c'est le cœur emplit de haine qu'il quitta cet endroit, se jurant intérieurement de tous les massacrer à son retour, quitte à y laisser sa propre vie... »  
  
Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la pièce alors que le jeune barde avait les yeux dans le vague, au bout du bras sur son genoux, son poing tremblait Trowa murmura :  
  
/Et ce garçon... C'était.../  
  
- C'était moi... » souffla Wufei.  
  
Une larme perla sur sa joue, l'elfe ne su dire si c'était une larme de rage, de peine ou de dégoût mais il fut attristé d'une telle tragédie, il se leva, s'approchant doucement du garçon aux cheveux de jais, s'agenouilla près de lui et, tout doucement, le serra dans ses bras. Cette simple chaleur réconforta le barde, pourtant, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément au vêtement du psionique comme s'il s'agissait de sa seule échappatoire dans une puissante tempête, il se laissa aller à la peine et à la rage qui le rongeait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et de son cœur...  
  
** POV Trowa **  
  
Je sens sa peine jusqu'au plus profond de mon cœur et de mon esprit... ! Je le serre tendrement contre moi, le berçant légèrement... L'horreur dont il a été le témoin ne s'effacera jamais de sa mémoire, tout comme la haine qu'il voue à ces personnes bornées et stupides... ! Il a été intérieurement détruit, mais ce n'est que pour s'en relever plus fort que jamais... Je comprend que son esprit soit guidé par la soif de vengeance et que l'envie de devenir fort le pousse vers notre ambition folle... Combattre deux peuples à la fois, combattre son propre passé, c'est une rude épreuve...  
  
/Mais tu n'es pas seul.../ je lui chuchote. /Nous sommes là et je te promet de t'aider à devenir puissant.../  
  
Sa poigne se resserre sur les vêtements dans mon dos... Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant... Je vais apaiser son esprit...  
  
** FIN POV **  
  
---  
  
Heero était debout, tenant son épée et fendant l'air, se battant contre un ennemi invisible levant les yeux, il vit son compagnon les yeux fermés, un air blessé peint sur son visage...  
  
« Qu'as-tu ? s'inquiéta le guerrier.  
  
- Le vent est triste... Mais c'est une immense tristesse... Il est porteur de souffrance et de sanglots... Mais j'en ignore la provenance... soupira le Djinn. Ça me préoccupe... »  
  
Le brun s'approcha de son amant, l'enlaçant, il ferma les yeux, comme s'il essayait lui aussi d'entendre le vent... Mais ses oreilles humaines ne le lui permettait pas et sa peau ne sentait qu'une légère brise comme les autres il se releva, fixant le ciel :  
  
« Cela va bientôt faire trois jours que Quatre s'en est allé... Quand va-t- il enfin se décider à revenir ? Nous avons plus que jamais besoin de lui...  
  
- Huh ? les lacs améthystes se tournèrent vers lui, lui posant une question muette.  
  
- Sans lui, notre groupe est presque plongé dans la désolation... Regarde- toi... Regarde-nous... répondit le garçon aux yeux cobalt. Cela va faire presque trois jours que je n'ai parlé ni à Trowa, ni à Wufei... Sans Quatre, notre groupe est très fragile... Il pourrait être brisé sans la moindre difficulté... »  
  
Le maître des vents acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, lui aussi espérait le retour du jeune mage, non seulement pour le bien du groupe mais aussi parce que son inquiétude ne cessait d'augmenter de jour en jour il voulait reprendre la route le plus vite possible, fuir cet endroit, cette situation... Le soleil se couchait peu à peu, faisant briller les édifices de cristal en les baignant de ses rayons orangés... C'était un beau spectacle mais il ne suffisait pourtant pas à ravir l'esprit du jeune roublard qui écoutait le vent pleurer... Oui, il était indispensable pour eux que le jeune blond reviennent rapidement.  
  
...  
  
La nuit était tombé depuis maintenant quelques heures, Wufei dormait paisiblement dans un lit, on pouvait encore distinguer les chemins de ses larmes, la lune illuminait son visage par la fenêtre adossé contre le mur opposé de la chambre, Trowa veillait sur le barde, repassant cette histoire dans sa tête, imaginant le cauchemar du garçon aux cheveux de jais... Comment aurait-il réagit, lui, au même âge, si Quatre était mort ainsi ? Cette question fit naître une douleur dans sa poitrine, il aurait probablement blesser ces gens avec ses pouvoirs mais il ne les aurait pas maîtrisé... Et Wufei n'avait pas de tel pouvoir...  
  
Tout à coup, un bruit lui vint de la salle d'à côté, comme une sorte de son cristallin, il se décolla du mur et s'approcha de la porte, prêt à envoyer une attaque psychique en cas de danger et alors qu'il ouvrait doucement la porte, une tête blonde souriante apparut devant lui :  
  
« Bonsoir Trowa !  
  
/Quatre... !/ l'elfe enlaça tendrement le mage. /Je désespérais de te revoir rapidement !/  
  
- Toi aussi, tu m'as énormément manqué... chuchota son amour au creux de son oreille. Tu m'as tant manqué...   
  
/Quatre.../  
  
Le psionique s'écarta un peu et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon, puis s'écartant à nouveau, il posa les yeux sur ses vêtements : ils étaient déchirés, lacérés...  
  
/Quatre, que s'est-il passé ?!/ s'inquiéta Trowa.  
  
- Je me suis beaucoup entraîné... Pardonnez-moi de m'être absenté si longtemps, jamais plu je ne vous laisserais pendant trois semaines sans nouvelles... souffla le blondinet.  
  
/Trois semaines ?/ s'étonna le châtain. /Mais cela fait seulement trois jours que tu es partis.../  
  
- Hein ? les yeux bleus le scrutèrent sans comprendre. Mais j'ai passé trois semaines dans un autre monde... !  
  
- Pour toi, c'était trois semaines, mais pas pour eux... intervint Zechs. Le temps ne s'est pas écoulé de la même façon...   
  
/Un autre monde... ?/ les yeux émeraude revinrent au jeune mage.  
  
- Oui ! sourit le petit blond. Et regarde le fruit de mes efforts ! »  
  
Prononçant ses mots, il tendit la main, celle-ci s'engloba d'une énergie douce et chaleureuse, elle brillait d'une lumière de la même couleur que les cheveux de son invocateur et dans celle-ci, un grimoire apparut, il était en cuir luisant, un superbe livre... Les yeux verts de l'elfe ne pouvait s'en détacher, lui qui était sensible à la beauté de par sa nature elfique, il était hypnotisé par cet objet Quatre saisit son livre et l'ouvrit, il n'y avait que trois pages d'écrites, les autres étaient blanches...  
  
« Je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorts, c'est toujours les mêmes que je lance... soupira ce dernier.  
  
/C'est... ?/ commença le psionique.  
  
- C'est mon livre de mage ! dit fièrement Quatre. A partir de maintenant, je vais pouvoir devenir bien plus fort ! Et tu verras, moi aussi, je serais en mesure de te protéger, Trowa... !  
  
/... ! / les deux émeraudes se reposèrent sur lui, ne dissimulant pas la surprise de leur propriétaire.  
  
- Je voulais devenir fort... Pour que tu n'aies plus à t'inquiéter pour moi... avoua le jeune blond. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois obligé de me protéger, je ne veux plus que les gens soient blessés par ma faute... Je voulais que tu sois fier de moi... »  
  
A ces mots, il leva timidement les yeux vers son compagnon, celui-ci le scrutait toujours, puis un sourire naquit sur son visage, il déposa un baiser sur le front du mage...  
  
/J'ai toujours été très fier de toi.../  
  
- Quatre !!!! le Djinn fit irruption dans la pièce, suivi du jeune guerrier. Je savais que tu étais revenu !!! Je t'ai senti revenir !  
  
- Duo ! Heero ! le blondinet répondit à l'étreinte chaleureuse du roublard.  
  
/Tu leur as beaucoup manqué à eux aussi.../ commenta l'elfe.  
  
- Bienvenu de retour parmi nous... le barde était dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Wufei ! s'exclama Quatre. Oh, si vous saviez ce que je suis content de tous vous revoir !  
  
- Et nous donc... ! » sourit Heero.  
  
Zechs observait la joie des cinq garçons qui se retrouvaient, il avait réussit à guider Quatre afin que ce dernier puisse invoquer son livre de mage et ainsi s'épanouir, devenir puissant... Cette opération l'avait passablement affaibli et il devait se reposer pour recouvrer ses forces, aussi s'éloigna-t-il vers une chambre, laissant les jeunes gens à leurs retrouvailles pourtant, quelqu'un l'arrêta :  
  
/Zechs.../  
  
- Trowa ? le mage se retourna afin de faire face au psionique.  
  
/... / ses yeux vert émeraude le fixaient. /Merci pour Quatre.../  
  
- Oh, il n'y a pas de quoi... Il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider un peu... Mais même sans mon aide, je suis sûr qu'il aurait réussi à l'invoquer un jour... sourit le grand blond.  
  
/Zechs... Puis-je te poser une question ?/ l'interrogea alors l'elfe.  
  
- Bien sûr... répondit l'homme.  
  
/Pourquoi l'as-tu aidé ?/ demanda Trowa. /Pourquoi nous aides-tu ?/  
  
- Eh bien... Vous m'êtes sympathiques... Mais avec votre force , je craignais que vous n'alliez pas très loin... Alors j'ai voulu vous aider... Quatre deviendra très fort, ce serait bête qu'il disparaisse par manque de pouvoir... Et puis...  
  
/Et puis... ?/ répéta le châtain.  
  
- Vous êtes très prometteurs... sourit à nouveau Zechs. Il me semble que pendant notre absence, vous êtes devenu mentalement plus forts...  
  
/... /  
  
- Je te souhaite une bonne nuit... Oh, avant que j'oublie, regarde bien le livre de Quatre... Peut-être remarqueras-tu quelque chose d'inhabituel... »  
  
Sur ce, il s'en alla. Trowa regarda encore quelques instants la porte par laquelle le mage était parti puis il se retourna et observa le livre de son amour... Et il s'aperçut de quelque chose de surprenant :  
  
/Sur la couverture... De l'écriture elfique ? Mais que.../  
  
Effectivement, une écriture dorée de toute beauté ornait la couverture en cuir rouge du grimoire... Le psionique sourit, décidément, ce jeune humain était surprenant Zechs devait avoir raison, il était très prometteur puisque la magie elfique semblait couler dans ses veines à lui aussi alors qu'il n'était qu'un humain... Ils allèrent se coucher afin de pouvoir partir le lendemain vers leur prochaine destination...  
  
--- A SUIVRE !!!!  
  
Sahad : Voili voilà ! J'allais pas laisser cette fic trop longtemps non plus ! ^^ il fallait le retour de Quatre et puis il faut bien que je continue leurs aventures en espérant que ça vous plaît toujours ! ^--^  
  
Duo : ça t'arrive de bosser ?  
  
Sahad : Mais... Mais bien sûr !!! **grosse goutte de sueur**  
  
Heero : tu sais que tu passes ton oral blanc de Français le 13 ?  
  
Sahad : Je... Je sais ! **sueur froide**  
  
G-boys : alors travaille !  
  
Sahad : Maaaaaaaiiiiiiis !!!! Au secours chers lecteurs !!!! Une fanfiqueuse à la dérive !  
  
G-boys : Voilà. A bientôt ! 


	13. Les Dragonnes

**Horizon Lost  
**  
Auteur : Sahad.  
  
Note : Désolé, je met tellement de fics que j'ai du mal à tout gérer ! Gomen, ne !  
  
**Chapitre 13 :  
**  
Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque les cinq garçons décidèrent de reprendre leur route, le jeune blond jugeait qu'il était plus que temps de partir Zechs les accompagna jusqu'au pas de sa porte :  
  
« Que la chance soit avec vous, mes amis... sourit-il.  
  
- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? demanda Quatre.  
  
- Ma place est ici... répondit le grand blond. Le peuple de cette Cité compte beaucoup sur moi aussi bien en tant que défenseur qu'en tant que guérisseur, si je venais à partir, que deviendraient tous ces gens ? Peux- tu me le dire ? »  
  
Les yeux bleus du jeune mage ne cachèrent pas sa tristesse, l'elfe posa une main sur l'épaule de son compagnon :  
  
/On ne peut pas aller contre sa volonté.../  
  
- Je sais... soupira le blondinet. Soit, Zechs... Nous reprenons notre route mais même si nous te laissons derrière, notre amitié demeure... N'est- ce pas ?  
  
- Bien sûr... sourit l'intéressé. Je prendrais sans cesse de vos nouvelles...  
  
- Hm ? le Djinn ne semblait pas comprendre.  
  
- Tu oublies que je suis un mage... ricana Zechs. C'en est décevant...  
  
- Bien... Alors allons-y ! »  
  
Quatre s'éloigna donc, suivi de Trowa, Heero et Duo Wufei leur emboîta les pas mais il se retourna une dernière fois :  
  
« Tu as tout intérêt à tenir ton rôle dans cette cité... Si quelque chose cloche, appelle-nous qui sait... »  
  
Sur ce, le barde alla rejoindre ses camarades de voyage, ils avaient encore une longue route à faire les yeux bleu acier du grand blond les regardaient partir, il se faisait violence pour ne pas aller avec eux vers l'Horizon qu'il souhaitait revoir...  
  
« Bonne chance, mes amis... Ce voyage sera dangereux mais pas irréalisable... J'aurais tant aimé vous prêter main forte, mais j'ai déjà fait beaucoup pour l'instant. Puissiez-vous aller plus loin que moi dans votre quête, car tout grand mage que je suis, je ne suis jamais venu à bout de la Légendaire Tarasque... »  
  
---  
  
Duo voltigeait dans les airs, content qu'un vent frais souffle par cette chaleur, il adorait voler, il aurait été triste de ne pas être un Djinn. Il retourna voir ses compagnons de voyage en plongeant en piquet :  
  
« Yahooooooooouuuuuuuuuuu !!!!!  
  
- Duo semble bien amuser... sourit Quatre.  
  
- Un vrai gamin... » soupira Heero en laissant un sourire naître sur son visage.  
  
Le Djinn avait entendu cette remarque portée par le vent et il ne manqua pas de se venger, attrapant son compagnon et l'emmenant haut dans le ciel pour ensuite replonger en piquet le pauvre Heero hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait, ce qui faisait rire davantage Duo.  
  
Wufei demeurait silencieux, seuls ses pas trahissaient sa présence. Dans son esprit était encore présente l'histoire qu'il avait conté la veille instinctivement, il porta la main à son épée, caressant doucement le pommeau.  
  
« Meiran... souffla-t-il.  
  
/C'était son nom ?/ demanda Trowa.  
  
- Oui... chuchota le barde afin que l'elfe soit le seul à l'entendre. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'appelait...  
  
/C'est un joli nom.../ murmura le psionique. /Cette épée... C'est le lien qui vous uni ?/  
  
- ... le garçon aux cheveux de jais émit un petit rire. Peut-être pas à ce point-là... C'est l'épée que je tenais en main lors du massacre... C'est tout à fait symbolique pour moi, il s'agit du courage que je n'ai pas eu, de la force qui m'a fait défaut...  
  
/Cette épée est importante... Je suppose que tu la portes pour ne jamais laisser ta haine s'atténuer... ?/ susurra le châtain.  
  
- Tu es perspicace... sourit Wufei. De là d'où je viens, les peuples étaient très croyants Meiran et moi n'avions pas les mêmes divinités... Sauf une, une seule qui était commune aux deux clans : Nataku. C'est le nom que j'ai donné à cette épée... Aussi longtemps que je la manierais, mon désir de vengeance se réalisera...  
  
/... / Trowa ne se permettait nullement de juger son compagnon de voyage, conscient qu'à sa place il aurait fait bien pire. /Tu deviendras fort, Wufei. J'en suis certain./  
  
En guise de réponse, un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'intéress : bien sûr qu'il deviendrait fort, il le devait pour Meiran, mais surtout pour apaiser la haine qui tourmentait encore son cœur et son esprit...  
  
**POV Duo   
**  
« Ah, ça fait longtemps qu'on est parti de la Cité de diamants et toujours rien ! je gémis.  
  
- Plains-toi ! grimace Heero. Tu voles, toi, pas comme nous qui sommes obligés de marcher !  
  
- Excuse-moi d'être ce que je suis... ! je lâche. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas ce que vous appelez des chaussures. Moi, je n'ai que du tissu alors marcher dans le sable brûlant n'est pas vraiment ce que j'apprécierais...  
  
- Duo, je comprend que tu t'ennuies mais il faut être patient... sourit Quatre. La prochaine ville n'est plus qu'à quelques jours de marche...  
  
- Tu me rassures, Quat-chan, c'est dingue... » j'ironise.  
  
C'est vrai que je me plains, mais que ferait quelqu'un d'autre à ma place ? L'ambiance a l'air tellement tendue qu'on pourrait saisir l'air à main nue ! Surtout que j'en ignore la raison... Enfin, je ne peux que me réjouir d'avoir quitté la Cité de diamants : d'après Zechs, c'est ce qui m'avait rendu ''malade''. Cette ville est en réalité entouré d'un sorts et seuls les humains ne sont pas affectés, c'est pour cela que seuls Trowa et moi avons été touchés...  
  
Je soupire. Décidément, ce voyage n'est pas toujours amusant... Quatre a encore deux souhaits à son actif. D'ici là, je ne pourrais pas trop m'éloigner de lui... Je connais bien la règle des Djinns : tant que je n'aurais pas exaucé ses trois souhaits, nos âmes seront liées si j'essaye de m'éloigner, la douleur que nous ressentirions chacun serait telle que nous pourrions en mourir. Non pas que ça me gêne de rester avec Quatre, mais je tiens énormément à ma liberté... Le vent n'aime pas être enfermé...  
  
Je lève les yeux au ciel. Maman, Papa... Est-ce qu'un jour je parviendrais à vous faire honneur ? Ou bien m'avez-vous déjà depuis longtemps oubli ? Et si c'était ça ? Peut-être qu'ils ne s'en porte que mieux... Peut-être que mon départ n'est, en fin de compte, qu'un soulagement... Je sens une boule entraver ma gorge. Je ne peux pas le nier : malgré tout, j'ai envie de les revoir... Envie de leur prouvé qu'à ma façon je sais être fort... Mais peut-être que ce ne sera jamais suffisant... Je dois compter parmi les plus faibles des Djinns Nobles. Tss... je suis pathétique : Duo, le fils indigne de la famille Maxwell, l'une des plus puissantes de la Grande Communauté des Djinns, il n'est en réalité que le bouffon de bas étages, un voleur. S'en est risible ! Bah, quoiqu'il en soit, je leur prouverais qu'ils avaient tout faux. Maman, Papa... Je ne vous décevrais plus... Ou du moins, je l'espère.  
  
**FIN POV**   
  
Il était vrai que l'air semblait lourd : à part quelques plaintes de temps à autres du natté, personne de parlait. Ils peinaient, tous, la marche était ardue et le fait de faire presque du surplace pendant des heures épuisait les réserves d'énergie du roublard ils se mirent à l'ombre d'un rocher pour se reposer :  
  
« Nous avons pu acheter des vivres à la Cité de diamants, mais il va falloir rationner... affirma le jeune mage. Nous sommes encore à deux jours de la prochaine ville.  
  
- Quel est son nom, au fait ? lâcha le volant.  
  
/Florea, la ville des fleurs.../ répondit l'elfe.  
  
- Uwow, t'en sais des choses ! s'exclama Duo, admiratif.  
  
/C'est parce que je me souviens de ce que j'ai lu à l'Académie de Magie.../ répliqua le psionique. /J'ai une bonne mémoire, autant qu'elle me serve.../  
  
- Florea... répéta Heero. Faudra tout de même faire gaffe...  
  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune blond.  
  
- Parce que même la plus ravissante des fleurs peut s'avérer mortelle... sourit le brun.  
  
- Et il dit ça avec le sourire... ! lâcha le roublard d'un petit air plaintif.  
  
- Vous ne sentez pas quelque chose ? » intervint Wufei.  
  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le barde, il était assis, dos au rocher. Ses yeux se tournaient vers l'étendue de sable, il semblait surveiller les alentours. Trowa s'approcha et posa sa main sur le rocher :  
  
/Il tremble... Les vibrations s'intensifie... Il y a quelque chose en approche.../  
  
Tous posèrent aussi la main sur le rocher : effectivement, ils pouvaient sentir des vibrations remonter le long de leurs bras et à présent, leurs pieds étaient eux aussi capables de les ressentir.  
  
« Quoique ce soit, c'est très gros... lança Heero.  
  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une seule créature... objecta Wufei. Ce doit être un troupeau en mouvement... »  
  
Tout à coup, un rugissement s'éleva. Les cinq garçons plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles tant ce bruit été assourdissant un nuage de sable les aveugla, les créatures étaient toutes proches. Les voyageurs n'en crurent pas leur yeux lorsqu'ils purent enfin les ouvrir : de loin, les créatures ressemblaient à une sorte de lion géants si ce n'étaient leurs ailes couleur d'airain, chaque créature mesurant environ dans les trois mètres cinquante.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? souffla Quatre.  
  
- Ce sont des Dragonnes... l'informa le garçon aux cheveux couleur de jais.  
  
- Elles ressemblent pas vraiment à des dragons... fit remarquer Duo.  
  
- On les appelle Dragonnes car leur corps est recouvert d'écailles de dragon et leur crinière est bien plus touffue et bien moins douce que celle d'un lion... répondit le barde. Elles doivent peser dans les 350 kilos...  
  
/On ferait peut-être mieux de ne pas attirer leur attention, non ?/ proposa Trowa. /Elles sont peut-être dangereuses.../  
  
- T'inquiète... murmura alors Heero. Les Dragonnes ne sont pas toujours agressives, elles ne s'attaquent qu'à ceux qui en ont après leur territoire et se nourrissent exclusivement de petit bétail...  
  
- Tu connais ? s'étonna le jeune mage.  
  
- Je suis quand même originaire du peuple du désert... lui rappela le guerrier. Maintenant, reste à espérer qu'elles ont mangé, sans quoi, elles n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à nous.  
  
/Mauvais fond ?/ demanda alors l'elfe.  
  
- Pas vraiment... Elles sont plutôt neutres... le rassura Wufei.  
  
- Je crois que j'ai une idée... »  
  
Prononçant ses mots, le jeune brun sortit de leur cachette à la plus grande surprise de ses compagnons de route : Duo voulut le retenir mais le psionique l'empêcha de le suivre. Heero s'avança doucement vers les créatures, l'une d'elle l'aperçut, elle le considéra longuement, surveillant chacun de ses gestes. Le jeune aventurier prenait bien garde à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque : la Dragonne pouvait le prendre comme un geste hostile et décider de le tuer. Son cœur battait à la chamade, ses tempes lui semblaient brûlantes, il avait peine à avaler sa salive et son ventre lui faisait mal presque au point de le paralyser mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il s'approcha encore et encore, arrivant à la hauteur de l'animal qui ne l'avait pas quitté de ses yeux dorés il tendit très doucement son bras, posant la main sur la patte de la Dragonne. Cette dernière pencha la tête, l'approchant de l'humain, et le renifla. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, l'un jaugeant l'autre. Les quatre amis du garçons ne bougeaient plus, ils avaient arrêté de respirer...  
  
/Mais il joue à quoi ?!/ s'écria intérieurement le barde. /Les Dragonnes ne sont pas agressives mais c'est quand même extrêmement dangereux, sans vouloir dire suicidaire ! Au moindre faux pas, elle le tuera ! Soit il est super sûr de lui, soit c'est de la pure inconscience !!!/  
  
La Dragonne releva doucement le tête, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune brun qui avait trouvé le courage venir la toucher elle émit une sorte de grognement qui attira l'attention des autres, celles-ci s'approchèrent à leur tour. Elles reniflèrent tour à tour cette drôle de petite créature Heero sentait les frissons de la peur l'envahir mais il se faisait violence pour ne pas bouger. La Dragonne qu'il touchait encore posa sa tête contre le torse de l'adolescent et commença à si frotter, laissant échapper une sorte de ronronnement le jeune guerrier souffla : elles l'avaient accepté. Il fit signe à ses amis de venir : ils ne risquaient plus rien.  
  
Duo fut le premier à s'avancer, suivi de Quatre, de Trowa et de Wufei qui n'en croyaient toujours pas leurs yeux. Les Dragonnes les regardèrent approcher...  
  
« Elles ne vous feront rien... Laissez-les simplement vous sentir... leur ordonna Heero.  
  
- On peut savoir à quoi tu penses ? lança le garçon aux cheveux de jais.  
  
- Avec de telles montures, nous n'aurons besoin que d'une demi journée pour arriver à Florea... répliqua l'intéressé.  
  
- Encore faut-il le leur faire comprendre... grimaça Wufei. A moins que tu ne parles le draconien, je ne vois pas comment on arrivera à leur dire qu'on veut aller à cette ville...  
  
- Heu... J'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé... sourit maladroitement le brun.  
  
- C'est bête... L'occasion était trop bonne... soupira le petit blond.  
  
/ Les noms d'endroits ne doivent pas être très différents que ce soit en langue commune, elfique ou en draconien... / intervint le psionique. /Je peux toujours essayer avec de la télépathie.../  
  
- Bonne idée ! acquiesça Duo. Essaye ! »  
  
L'elfe s'exécuta, s'approchant de la Dragonne, il lui lança son message mental. La créature reste un moment à le contempler, Trowa eut peur qu'elle ne l'ait pas compris, mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement en comprenant que c'était simplement le fait qu'il lui parle directement dans son esprit qui l'intriguait. Il recommença, la dragonne releva la tête, regarda au loin dans la direction qu'ils avaient empruntée jusqu'alors : elle avait compris. Elle baissa la tête en direction de Heero qui demeura interdit.  
  
/Elle attend que tu grimpe sur son dos.../ l'informa le psionique.  
  
Le jeune garçon obéit et monta sur le dos de la créature qui lança un regard à ses congénères, suivi d'un grondement rauque. Les autres Dragonnes choisirent elles aussi leur cavalier lorsque chacun eut sa monture, elles partirent dans une sorte de petit trot rapide avant de commencer à battre des ailes.  
  
« Toi qui aimes les hauteurs, Duo, tu vas être servi ! » lança Wufei.  
  
Comme pour confirmer ses dires, les créatures s'élevèrent dans les airs, leurs cavaliers s'accrochant de leur mieux, ils se retrouvèrent en quelques secondes à une centaine de mètres d'altitude Quatre s'émerveillait en regardant le paysage, Duo savourait le vent frais qui venait caresser sa peau, Trowa souriait en regardant son amour et Wufei demeurait silencieux. Heero s'exclama :  
  
« Vivement là-bas ! Je ne demande qu'une chose : une bonne douche pour m'enlever tout ce sable !  
  
- T'es pas le seul ! rit le petit blond.  
  
- Allez ! En route pour Florea !!! » s'écria le Djinn.  
  
--- A SUIVRE !  
  
Sahad : J'ai encore pris tout mon temps, désolééééééééeeee ! Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'il y ait un nouveau chapitre, ne, ne ??? '  
  
Quatre : A quand le prochain ?  
  
Duo : D'ici un demi-siècle ou deux... ?  
  
Sahad : Méchant ! T'es pas sympa !  
  
Quatre : Au fait, où sont les autres ?  
  
Duo : Wufei et Heero s'amuse à taquiner Trowa à cause de ses oreilles d'elfes...  
  
Sahad : Ils ont peur de rien... ! ' Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse ! Buhbye !! 


	14. Florea

**Horizon Lost**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note :

**Chapitre 14 :**

« Regardez ! C'est la ville de Florea !!! »

Prononçant ses mots, le jaune mage pointait du doigt l'endroit. Les autres observèrent, les Dragonnes avait mis à peine quelques heures pour faire le chemin que les adolescents auraient mis des jours à parcourir ; Trowa les ramena à la raison en quelques secondes :

/On ne devrait peut-être pas se montrer à Florea avec les Dragonnes, non ? Les gens risqueraient d'avoir peur.../

- Bonne remarque ! approuva Duo.

- On va s'arrêter à un kilomètre de la ville... » les informa Quatre.

Sur ce, il attira l'attention de sa monture en tirant légèrement sur la crinière de cette dernière, il lui désigna un endroit du doigt, elle comprit et amorça sa descente, suivie par ses congénères. Une fois au sol, les voyageurs mirent pied à terre, remerciant les Dragonnes en leur grattant le cou...

_POV Wufei_

Ça me surprend toujours un peu de penser que ces animaux nous ont emmené sur leur dos... Elles nous laissent, repartant pour les plaines arides. Nous, nous nous dirigeons vers la ville de Florea.

Beuha ! A peine arrivé, le parfum me prend aux tripes et me donne envie de vomir ! Ça sent hyper fort ! Je regarde Trowa et les autres, ils n'en pensent pas moins : je sens que le temps d'adaptation va être assez long et pénible... ! Nous avançons dans cette ville, les habitants ont tous de grands sourires aux lèvres, ils rient, discutent... On dirait presque une sorte de petit coin de paradis qu'ils se seraient aménagé... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je trouve ça... Bizarre. Peut-être est-ce moi qui suis trop méfiant mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de pas très net ici...

« Salut beau gosse ! me lance une fille en s'agrippant à mon bras. T'aurais pas un petit peu de temps à m'accorder ? Je peux te faire découvrir tout un tas de choses ! Et vu que t'as un joli minois, ça sera gratuit pour toi !

- Non, merci... je répond du tac au tac.

- Hein ??? s'étonne-t-elle. Serais-tu si pressé ? T'as l'air super crispé ! Allez, viens ! Tu le regretteras pas !

- J'ai dit non... je tranche.

- Tu n'essayes même pas ?! s'indigne-t-elle. Tu me trouves laide, c'est ça ?!

- Non, mais mon cœur est déjà pris... je répond.

- Mais... ! tente-t-elle d'insister.

- Et j'ai horreur des pots de colle. » dis-je tout en conservant mon calme.

Elle me traite de mufle et s'en va. Je regarde Duo qui se marre joyeusement, Heero le prend par la taille d'un air possessif afin que personne ne s'en approche ; Trowa, quant à lui, veille sur Quatre, il dissuade d'un regard ceux ou celles qui veulent lui adresser la parole. Ça me fait sourire ce genre de truc, ça me rappelle tellement de trucs... Je déambule avec eux jusqu'à une auberge où nous ne resterons qu'une nuit puis repartirons le lendemain matin, la routine, quoi.

_FIN POV_

Les cinq garçons se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives, seul le barde avait voulu avoir une chambre individuelle : il refusait de tenir la chandelle à quelque couple que ce soit. Il lisait un livre posé sur l'une des étagères lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il se leva, prenant son arme juste au cas où et s'avança jusqu'à la porte :

« Qui est là ?

/Trowa. /

Le garçon aux cheveux couleur de jais ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer son ami. Ce dernier l'informa que son compagnon prenait sa douche et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il se permettait de s'éloigner quelques temps :

/Cette chambre a l'air sympa... / murmura-t-il.

- J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour voir si cette chambre me convenait, je me trompe ? ricana Wufei en croisant les bras et en s'adossant au mur.

/Effectivement... / approuva le châtain en s'approchant de la fenêtre. /Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose ?/

- Huh ? son ami faisait mine de ne pas comprendre, mais il voyait très bien d'où l'elfe voulait en venir.

/Je ne sais pas... Je sens quelque chose ici... Quelque chose de désagréable, comme malsain, dans cette ville... / poursuivit le psionique.

- T'es pas le seul, je te rassure... répliqua le barde. Cette ville n'est pas nette, il faut rester sur nos gardes...

/'' Parce que même la plus ravissante des fleurs peut s'avérer mortelle...''/ se rappela Trowa. /Heero nous a prévenu... Peut-être est-il au courant d'une quelconque rumeur au sujet de cet endroit... ?/

- Mais ça ne doit être qu'une rumeur... Ou alors un doute : sinon il nous aurait averti... rétorqua son interlocuteur. Il n'est pas du genre à garder quelque chose pour lui si cela peut nuire à ses amis.

/Il n'y a pas si longtemps que tu es avec nous mais tu sembles l'avoir bien cerné... / sourit le garçon aux yeux vert-émeraude.

- Je prend le temps de sonder les compagnons avec lesquels je voyage... répondit simplement l'intéressé. Toujours est-il que nous devons rester vigilants. Garde un œil sur Quatre : il est comme Duo, un peu naïf...

/Je sais. /

Sur ces quelques mots, l'elfe se retira et retourna dans sa chambre...

_POV Trowa_

Ainsi, je ne suis pas le seul à trouver cet endroit bizarre... Je retourne dans ma chambre, Quatre s'est allongé sur le lit et dort paisiblement. Il est si doux, son visage ne reflète que trop sa pureté... Un ange... Je veillerais sur toi, Quatre, je te le promet.

Le soir est là, la nuit est tombée. On vient frapper à notre porte et, naturellement, Quatre va ouvrir avant même de savoir de qui il s'agit ; c'est une des serveuses du bar de l'étage en dessous, elle nous sourit gentiment :

« Il y a une fête ce soir, en bas. Serrez-vous des nôtres ?

- Une fête ? Pourquoi pas ! acquiesce mon ange. Nous y serons.

- Bien, je vais aller prévenir vos amis... »

Sur ce, elle s'en va. Quatre ferme la porte, il semble tout excité à l'idée de cette fête. Il est comme Duo, un rien l'amuse... C'est ce qui le rend attachant. Il commence à me parler des fêtes que l'on donnait dans son village. Même s'il ne montre rien, je sens au timbre de sa voix que sa ville natale lui manque et ce même s'il n'y est plus le bienvenu... Je perçois cette pointe de nostalgie et le laisse dire : il a besoin d'en parler, afin que ce souvenir ne lui devienne pas trop douloureux... Je sais ce que c'est... Je l'écoute patiemment, puis, lorsqu'il se tait, je lance :

/Tu es sûr ?/

- De quoi ? s'étonne-t-il.

/De vouloir aller à cette fête.../ je répond. /Tu n'es pas très méfiant.../

- Et toi, tu l'es trop ! » grimace-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules et reporte mon regard sur le paysage que l'on voit par la fenêtre. J'entend ses pas se rapprocher de moi, ses mains se posent sur mon épaule et il souffle :

« Pardon... Je ne voulais pas te blesser...

/Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas blessé.../ je rétorque. /Et puis ce que tu dis n'est pas faux... Peut-être que je suis trop méfiant envers les autres. C'est comme ça.../

- Trowa... chuchote-t-il, peiné.

/Mais vois-tu, j'aurais toujours confiance en toi.../ je souris.

Il relève la tête, plongeant son regard dans le mien, il me sourit en retour et se blottit contre moi en me remerciant. Nous nous préparons et allons chercher les autres pour la petite fête d'en bas qui bat déjà son plein ; Wufei semble sceptique, Heero est trop occupé à surveiller Duo et Quatre rit joyeusement... Pourtant... Quelque chose ne me plaît pas... Maintenant encore plus qu'avant. Je regarde autour de moi en essayant de prendre un air détaché mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens quelque chose de mauvais ici...

_FIN POV_

L'elfe demeurait crispé, tous ses sens aux aguets. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il parvint à comprendre ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise, le barde qui était près de lui lâcha :

« Toi aussi, tu l'as senti ?

/Plus que senti... !/ grogna le psionique.

- Que fait-on ? demanda le garçon aux cheveux couleur de jais.

- Eh bien ? Vous ne dansez pas ?? s'étonna une serveuse.

- Ce parfum me donne des haut le cœur... répliqua calmement Wufei. C'est vrai que ça sent très fort, ça empesterait presque, mais il faut bien ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vous suis pas... avoua la jeune fille sans comprendre.

- Oui, il faut bien tout ce parfum et cette puissante odeur de saké pour dissimuler celle du sang... »

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la musique s'arrêta nette, tous le fixaient. Le barde finit sa coupelle de saké, Duo s'approcha de lui :

« Que veux-tu dire ?

- Tu as beau être un Djinn, tu ne peux pas percevoir cette odeur... rétorqua Wufei. Mais cet endroit et ces habitant empestent le sang...

- ''La plus ravissante des fleurs peut s'avérer mortelle''... ricana Heero.

- Bien vu, étrangers... sourit la serveuse. Mais vous ne sortirez pas vivants d'ici ! »

Le natté sursauta et eût suffisamment de réflexe pour éviter un coup de crocs de la jeune fille qui s'était transformée en monstre, son amant éloigna la créature d'un coup d'épée. La troupe encercla les cinq voyageurs, Quatre n'en croyait pas ses yeux, trop surpris pour lancer le moindre sort. Heureusement, le psionique était là pour envoyé des décharges mentales et ainsi les protéger. Heero prit la parole :

« Duo ! Il est temps de leur faire lever le camp !

- Ok ! » répondit l'intéressé.

Ce dernier se concentra et, rouvrant les yeux, une véritable bourrasque repoussa leurs assaillants, stupéfaits. La jeune serveuse monstrueuse les considéra un instant avant de lancer :

« Mais vous êtes qui ?!

- Nos humbles pouvoirs vous surprennent ? ricana Wufei. C'est à se demander comment vous avez pu survivre et tuer tant de gens, car une odeur de sang si puissante ne peut être le fruit que de meurtres par centaines... !

- Je me nomme Quatre... rétorqua le blond en s'avançant. Et je suis celui qui atteindra l'Horizon et triomphera de la légendaire Tarasque... ! »

A ces mots, les monstres reculèrent...

_POV Heero_

Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils entendent parler de nous... Nous n'avons pourtant pas fait grand chose jusqu'à présent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demande alors Duo.

- Quelle question... ! je souris.

- On fait le ménage ! » s'exclame Wufei en se ruant vers eux.

Je le suis, mon épée fendant l'air et découpant les corps. Duo s'assure qu'aucun ennemi ne nous surprenne par derrière, Quatre lance des sorts et Trowa détruit leur système nerveux ! Je souris d'avantage : avec une telle équipe, l'Horizon ne sera peut-être plus un rêve insensé ! Je suis sûr que nous y parviendrons !

_FIN POV_

Et c'est ainsi que débuta une nuit de massacre. Le petit groupe se fraya un chemin dans la chair et le sang afin de sortir de cette ville habitée par les monstres : toute cette tuerie donnant naissance à une rumeur qui commença à s'étendre. Une rumeur qui laissait à croire qu'un groupe de jeunes aventuriers se rendait à l'Horizon, des guerriers capables de vaincre une ville entière de monstres...

**--- A SUIVRE !!**

Sahad : Raaaah... Cette fic devient de plus en plus dure à continuer !!! TT J'espère que ça ne vous décevra pas trop ! S'il y en a qui ont des propositions, n'hésitez pas ! J'accepte volontiers un peu d'aide ! --' Merci bien ! !!!


	15. Retour inattendu

**Horizon Lost**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note :

Dstine : Si j'ai bien commencer l'année, je la continue pas beaucoup ! Lol ! Enfin, merci pour tes encouragements ! C'est quand même grâce à toi si ce chapitre voit le jour.

Gayana : Merci pour ta suggestion ! J'en tiendrai bien compte parce que c'est pas mal du tout ! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire !

Yami-Rose Aka : Et oui, fallait un massacre ! Lol ! Je comptais en faire un plus spectaculaire mais bon... J'espère que, comme pour Gayana, cette fic te sera toujours agréable à lire !

**Chapitre 15 :**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith, l'air était à la fois sec et lourd ; les montures étaient rapidement assoiffées et les hommes ne pouvaient partir à la chasse sans risquer un accident dû à une déshydratation. La chaleur devenait peu à peu insupportable, Iria prit le seau du puit et le laissa descendre le long de la corde, mais elle n'entendit que le bruit du seau contre un sol rocailleux. Elle soupira :

« Cette sécheresse va finir par venir à bout de notre village... Espérons que Dieu ait pitié de nous...

- Iria ! une jeune femme accourrait vers elle.

- Sally ? Qu'y a-t-il ? s'étonna la blonde en voyant son amie si préoccupée, comme si un voile de terreur avait voilé ses yeux.

- Il est revenu ! Il est revenu ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Calme-toi ! Qui est revenu ? s'inquiéta Iria.

- Quatre ! Quatre est revenu ! »

Les habitants du village s'étaient apparemment rassemblés, fixant le petit groupe qui venait de pénétrer dans leur domaine. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur le petit blond qui marchait en tête de cortège, il connaissait cette ville après tout, il savait où trouver une auberge. Et comme bon ami et garde du corps qui se doit, Trowa le suivait de près. Duo marchait, comme l'elfe, capuche recouvrant sa tête et donc ses oreilles en pointes, Heero juste derrière lui et Wufei qui fermait la marche. Quatre ne disait rien mais son ami pouvait sentir une foule de sensations émanant de lui grâce à sa télépathie, des sensations sur lesquelles il ne parvenait pas vraiment à mettre de nom mais il était sûr d'y distinguer de la tristesse, de la mélancolie...

Les murmures s'élevaient, les visages étaient tournés vers cet étrange groupe de garçons. Le Djinn avait tout le mal du monde à se retenir de voler, la marche ne lui plaisait apparemment pas...Il glissa timidement sa main dans celle du guerrier brun, celui-ci le dévisagea de soin regard cobalt à la fois tendre et protecteur, il comprenait bien que le natté n'était pas à l'aise. Ce dernier se pencha justement à son oreille :

« Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet endroit... Le vent qui y souffle est un vent triste... Mais aussi colérique... Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus ici...

- Je sais... murmura Quatre, ce qui les surpris : il se trouvait à environ cinq mètres d'eux. Comment pourrais-je être le bienvenu en ce village ? »

Un triste sourire se dessina sur le visage du blondinet alors qu'il posait sur eux son regard turquoise ; Trowa ne ''prononça'' aucun mot mais il avait peine à dissimuler sa surprise, ce qui n'échappa pas au jeune Chinois qui alla lui parler lorsque le mage avait repris sa route :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

/Quatre... Ce n'est pas croyable.../ souffla l'elfe. /Il... Il était à cinq mètres, Duo n'a fait que chuchoter, avec les murmures des villageois, les bruits environnants... Que j'aie entendu Duo, passe encore mais lui.../

- Quatre l'a entendu ? les yeux couleur de jais balayèrent rapidement les alentours. Un humain normalement constitué ne l'aurait pas pu, j'étais à deux mètres derrière et je n'ai rien remarqué. Mes sens sont pourtant passablement bien développés... »

Trowa demeura muet, il ne savait pas et, il devait bien l'avouer, il avait peur. Le potentiel de son ami était incroyablement élevé pour un simple humain ; le fait que son livre de mage soit recouvert de motifs elfiques était aussi quelque chose d'étrange... Comment était-ce possible ? Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas d'un tel comportement de Quatre lors de leur passage à l'Académie... Des pas précipités attirèrent leur attention : une jeune femme blonde était apparue devant eux, elle dévisageait le jeune mage comme s'il s'agissait d'un revenant ; surprise, tristesse et haine bataillaient dans son regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! demanda-t-elle en haussant la voix, ne cachant pas une expression de colère.

- Bonjour, Iria... répondit simplement Quatre, le sourire aux lèvres, calme. Ne crains rien, je ne suis que de passage... Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici plus d'une nuit...

- N'espère même pas en passer une ici ! s'exclama la jeune femme. Nous t'avons tous assez vu ! Ne reviens pas !

- Je ne m'attendais pas à plus de gentillesse de ta part... murmura le petit blond. Je sais que ce que j'ai commis est irréparable, j'en souffre autant que toi sinon plus. Mais tu ne peux m'empêcher de rester dans ces terres aussi longtemps que je le souhaiterais... »

Bien que sa voix soit d'une grande douceur, on y lisait un ton presque glacial. Duo frissonna, resserrant un peu plus ses doigts sur la main de son amant, ce dernier contemplait lui aussi la scène sans oser intervenir. Le petit groupe avança sous le regard furieux et à la foi apeuré de la blonde, ils se dirigèrent vers un établissement qui ressemblait beaucoup aux auberges qu'ils avaient vus de par les autres villes. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se répartir les chambres, chacun respectant les habitudes des uns et des autres ; pourtant, l'elfe alla frapper à la porte de la chambre du barde :

« Entrez... lâcha celui-ci. Ah, c'est toi, Trowa... Toujours l'air aussi soucieux à ce que je vois...

/Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... / grogna le châtain.

- Quelque chose... ? sourit son ami. Mais Trowa, rien ne va ''bien''...

/... ? Que veux-tu dire / s'étonna l'intéressé.

- Comment crois-tu que nous soyons arrivés à cette ville, ta terre natale et celle de Quatre aussi. A savoir, votre point de départ... Nous avons toujours marché droit devant nous... lui fit remarquer Wufei.

/Nous avons... Tourné en rond... / souffla le psionique.

- C'est exact... approuva le barde.

/Mais... Tu... Tu connais le chemin qui mène à l'Horizon... Comment se fait-il que... /

- Je connais le chemin, certes, mais même si cela fait à présent plusieurs semaines que nous avons entreprit ce voyage, je doute que nous soyons à la hauteur de tout ça... murmura le garçon aux cheveux de jais.

/Alors tu savais... / grommela Trowa.

- Bien sûr... répondit Wufei. Notre monde est fait d'une telle façon que même si nous marchons toujours tout droit, nous tournons en rond... Le pays est concave, d'après les dires des livres que j'ai pris le temps d'étudier. Je pensais que tu le savais, vu tes connaissances sur l'Horizon...

/Ne te moque pas de moi... Rien de ce que j'ai lu n'a parlé de ça, pourquoi ? Les pages arrachées du livre... Tout ça.../

- Tu commences à comprendre, on dirait... sourit le barde. Comme je te l'ai dit, je vous connais depuis bien plus longtemps que le jour de notre rencontre. Le livre mutilé... Je n'y suis pas pour rien, je l'avoue... Mais c'était nécessaire.

/Nécessaire / répéta le psionique.

- Oui, il fallait que Quatre revienne ici... expliqua son ami. Sans quoi, il ne serait pas prêt à aller à l'Horizon. Pour devenir ce qu'il doit être, il doit régler certaines choses ici...

/Comment ça / gronda le châtain. /Qu'est-ce que Quatre doit faire ici /

- Je n'ai pas à te le dire... Tu le sauras au moment venu... répliqua-t-il. Quatre doit passer ce cap seul. Sinon cela ne servirait à rien... Il faut qu'il l'accomplisse... »

Pendant que ces amis discutaient dans la chambre, Quatre s'était levé et était sorti de l'auberge, seul. Il voulait aller quelque part et pour cela, il devait laisser quelques temps ses compagnons de route ; il marcha dans ces rues qu'il connaissait, tout son passé lui sautait à la gorge. Arrivé devant une porte, il frappa et attendit bien qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, loin de là. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa sœur, elle le dévisagea quelques instants avec surprise mais ses traits se déformèrent rapidement, laissant place à une expression colérique :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je ne veux pas te voir dans cette maison. Va-t-en !

- Je n'ai nullement envie d'entrer... la rassura son jeune frère. Je souhaite seulement que tu m'y amènes...

- Où ça ? demanda la jeune femme, méfiante.

- A la tombe de Rachid. »

Ces mots semblèrent tomber sur la blonde comme la misère sur le monde, une expression de peur et de haine mêlées se figea sur son visage quelques instants avant qu'elle ne lance :

« Tu n'a rien à y faire !

- Ça, il me semble que c'est à moi d'en juger... répliqua Quatre. De plus, si tu ne m'y mènes pas, je la chercherais moi-même. »

La jeune femme hésita, grimaçant à cette remarque et finit par acquiescer ; elle alla chercher un capuchon léger, de quoi se protéger du soleil, et le devança. Le jeune mage la suivit, leur chemin se faisant dans le silence ; au fond, il savait qu'il aurait pu trouver cette tombe seul, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, il désirait y être en présence de sa sœur. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à une espèce de petite falaise, on y voyait une entrée, ainsi ils lui avaient érigé un tombeau. Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Quatre, dans son cœur combattaient un sentiment de culpabilité mais aussi celui de la sérénité, de la nostalgie... Il se tenait devant la pierre où était gravé le nom de celui qu'il avait plus que jamais respecté. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, puis Iria le brisa :

« La chose est entendue, Quatre. Ton apparition suffit amplement aux convenances. Laisse-le maintenant. Tu écornes la paix de son repos... !

- Voilà bien longtemps que _vos_ convenances ne me concernent plus, ma chère sœur... répondit calmement le jeune blond.

- Tu insultes sa mémoire ! grimaça-t-elle. Comment oses-tu paraître ici, devant ceux qui ont connu ce jour où il est mort !

- Je l'ose, ma sœur... sourit le jeune mage en posant un genoux à terre, fixant la pierre gravé à ses pieds. Parce que je suis son élève et son ami.

- Non, tu l'aurais été s'il était toujours en vie ! protesta la blonde. Mais tu l'as assassiné ! Tu es différent de nous ! Ton sang souillé a déshonoré notre village et... !

- Il suffit, Iria... ! la coupa Quatre. Qui, de nous deux, déshonore ce village ? Celui qui vient rendre hommage à son ami défunt ou celle qui profère des insultes en présence de sa dépouille ?

- Tu... elle esquissa un mouvement de recul. Tu me parlerais autrement s'il était encore là !

- Sans doute... murmura son jeune frère, toujours un sourire calme aux lèvres. Mais il est mort... Par ma faute, je le sais. Je n'ai rien oublié... » (1)

Le silence retomba sur eux. Quatre se releva doucement, adressant un dernier regard à la stèle et, lui tournant le dos, se redirigea vers la sortie. Iria le suivit, toujours à distance respectable, il avait bien vu qu'elle le jugeait toujours responsable de ce drame ; cette pensée étira le sourire sur son visage. Il se stoppa, ce qui la surprit, il regardait le village qui ne se trouvait pas loin ; la voix de sa sœur s'éleva dans son dos :

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

- Ne vas pas croire que je l'ai fait uniquement pour vous nuire... murmura-t-il. Je voulais voir sa tombe, c'est vrai, puisque j'ai été presque chassé d'ici... Mais c'est aussi parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix en ce qui concerne mon chemin.

- Tu es revenu pour te venger ? lança sa sœur d'un ton presque acide. Parce qu le village t'a ''chassé'' ? C'est pourtant nous qui devrions réclamer vengeance !

- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment de rancœur envers ma terre natale... soupira l'adolescent. Je ne souhaite pas de dispute ou n'importe quoi d'autre, cependant, si on m'attaque, je riposterais...

- Tu tuerais ? Encore ? siffla la blonde.

- Non... Une paralysie temporaire, un membre brisé dans le pire des cas... lâcha le jeune mage. Je ne tiens pas à avoir plus de sang sur les mains... Je comprend que j'inspire la crainte aux habitants de ce village, je suis différent. Mais à présent, je suis capable de maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je ne vous demande pas de me pardonner ou de cesser d'avoir peur de moi, je vous demande seulement de ne pas e pousser au combat alors que vous êtes certains de votre défaite. Les combats inutiles sont à éviter... Je ne veux pas de blesser...

- Quelque chose à changer en toi, Quatre... souffla la jeune femme, toujours à deux ou trois mètres de lui. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui apaisera la colère que j'éprouve envers toi... »

Sur ces quelques mots, Iria le devança et s'éloigna en direction du village. Son frère la regarda partir avec un triste sourire aux lèvres. Le vent chaud fit virevolter ses mèches blondes, il passa une main sur sa tête afin de dégager son visage :

« Désolé, Iria... Je sais que ce que j'ai commis est irréparable... Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire ici... »

**- A SUIVRE !**

Sahad : Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas uploader mes fics... Désolée. Pour celle-ci, s'il y en a qui l'aime bien, vous pouvez remercier Dstine, parce que c'est elle qui m'a persuadée de ne pas la supprimer du site et de la poursuivre jusqu'à sa fin. Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Note(s) :

(1) Y en a peut-être qui auront reconnu un passage du livre ''Les chroniques crépusculaires'' de Mathieu Gaborit.


	16. Moi je t'adore

**Horizon Lost**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponses aux reviews.

Smirnoff: salut smi-chan! Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue à uploader mais on va dire que je suis passée par une phase de déprime totale, je te rassure, je vais mieux maintenant, grâce à ma maman. Lol. Comme quoi, je suis encore une petite fille.

Yami-Rose Aka: Heu, j'avoue, je m'exprime très mal, surtout que j'ai fait un sacré saut dans le temps. En fait, l'explication la plus simple (dans ma tête) c'est de dire qu'en fait leur monde est concave... Ce qui fait qu'il ont l'impression de marcherdroit alors qu'ils tournent en rond... Je suis pas sûre que ça soit plus clair...

florinoir: Voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard. Toutes mes excuses.

Thealie: Je ne m'arrête pas maintenant, mais c'est vrai que je ne poste pas souvent (voir review et réponse de review à Smirnoff)... Je m'en excuse! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours...

Fanderpg:Contente que tu aimes cette fic, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant voire plus.

SOSO01: Je suis heureuse que mes histoireste plaisent! Ah, la réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 16 :**

Duo s'amusait dans les hauteurs, le vent chaud du désert était délicieux : ils n'étaient pas en plein désert et de ce fait, le vent n'était pas complètement sec, il était chaud... Il s'amusait des bourrasques soudaines du vent lorsque quelque chose attira son attention : une brise plus lourde l'informa que quelqu'un éprouvait de la tristesse. Le jeune Djinn s'assit en tailleur et se concentra : le sentiment ne venait pas de Quatre... Ni de Heero... Ni de Trowa... Ni de Wufei... Il rouvrit ses yeux améthyste et scruta le village en contrebas, quelqu'un était triste.

Il fit une petite pirouette et amorça un piquet, le sol se rapprocha très vite. Cette vitesse était grisante mais Duo se concentra encore sur la petite brise qu'il suivait : elle ne conduisait pas au village. Il fronça les sourcils et résolut de continuer à la suivre, elle provenait du pied de la falaise qui surplombait le village ; s'aventurant dans un coin qu'il n'avait pas encore visité, le voleur préféra ne pas trop s'approcher du sol. Lançant un regard circulaire, il s'assura qu'il ne risquait pas de se faire surprendre et écouta. Ses oreilles en pointes perçurent un bruit infime, comme un gémissement...

« Nani... ? »

Il s'approcha encore et discerna une silhouette, assise... A sa carrure, Duo devina qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, elle sanglotait... Il reconnut cette femme blonde qui les avait ''accueillis''. Il se posa à côté d'elle, la faisant sursauter :

« Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

- GYA ! Mais qui êtes-vous ! D'où sortez-vous ! s'exclama-t-elle, le scrutant de ses yeux exorbités. Vous... Vous vous êtes... !

- ''Posé'' ? proposa le Djinn.

- Vous... Etes-vous un monstre ? se hasarda-t-elle.

- Heu... le châtain hésita puis préféra ne lui révéler qu'une partie de la vérité à son sujet. Je... Suis un esprit du vent... »

Elle le considéra un moment avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un geste de la main et elle détourna la tête, cherchant visiblement à ne pas le voir.

« Pourquoi pleuriez-vous ? Vous a-t-on malmenée ? demanda calmement Duo.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

- Huh ? le Djin ne comprenait pas ce soudain énervement.

- Vous êtes venu avec lui, donc vous êtes un monstre, vous aussi ! » l'accusa-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir.

Duo se tut, écarquillant les yeux, choqué. Un monstre... Il esquissa un triste sourire et hocha la tête : oui, il était un monstre...

« Vous avez raison... admit-il. Je suis vivant, je sens et ressens ce qui m'entoure, je suis triste quand le vent pleure, je suis heureux quand il est joueur, je souffre quand j'ai mal... Mais je ne suis pas humain. Donc oui, je suis un monstre. »

Iria le dévisagea avec un mélange de surprise et d'impatience : elle ne parlait pas du tout de cela !

« Ne vous moquez pas ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle ! Quatre, ce... Ce monstre ignoble a tué celui qu'il disait son ami et frère ! s'écria-t-elle. Il l'a tué et il est aujourd'hui revenu comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé ! Il nous regarde de haut parce qu'il est ce qu'il est ! Un monstre sanguinaire ! »

Le Djinn écarquilla les yeux et sentit la colère le gagner : il n'appréciait pas que l'on piétine ainsi son maître et ami. Le vent se fit un peu plus violent, tourbillonnant autour de lui, soulevant le sable. La jeune femme recula, presque horrifiée... Il aurait été si simple de l'aplatir, de lui faire payer ses paroles... ! Mais ce n'était pas ce que Quatre voulait... Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait non plus, alors il ferma les yeux et se calma. Le vent retomba doucement... Il rouvrit les yeux et esquissa un triste sourire à l'attention de son interlocutrice :

« Vous ne voyez que ce que vous vous entêtée à croire... Vous ne voyez pas à quel point Quatre est quelqu'un de doux et sensible... Quelqu'un de bien. J'ai de la peine pour vous qui ne savez pas voir qui il est... »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard mauvais : pour qui se prenait-il ? De la peine ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il ne savait rien ! Il ne savait pas qui était Quatre !

« Vous dites le connaître mais vous ignorez tout de lui ! Il est mon frère et...

- Alors je dois dire que ma peine envers vous n'en est que plus grande... sourit Duo. Je suis peiné de voir que même moi, un étranger, connaît mieux votre frère que vous-même.

- Comment osez-vous ! Vous croyez tout savoir mais vous ne savez rien ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Savez-vous quel fruit il aime ?

- Hein ? totalement prise au dépourvu par cette question, la blonde ne put qu'hausser un sourcil.

- Savez-vous ce qui le peine le plus ? poursuivit le natté. Savez-vous ce qui compte le plus pour lui ? Savez-vous quel est son rêve ? Savez-vous quels sont ses regrets ? Savez-vous quels sont ses pouvoirs ? Savez-vous ce qu'il endure en revenant ici ? »

Iria le scruta avec incompréhension, tentant de comprendre d'où voulait en venir le Djinn. Duo abandonna son sourire pour un visage sérieux et un regard presque accusateur :

« Si vous ne pouvez pas répondre, ne vous permettez plus de dire que vous le connaissez. Je ne serais pas aussi indulgent si cela venait à se répéter. »

Sur ce, il s'éloigna en quelques enjambées et reprit son envol. Iria le regarda partir et demeura pensive ; les paroles de ce jeune homme l'avaient atteinte : elle ne connaissait pas la réponse de la plupart de ces questions. Mais Quatre avait tué Rachid, il était donc normal de le voir comme un monstre... Non ? Elle se passa la main sur le bras, perdue dans ses pensées.

OoOoO

Wufei n'était pas sorti de sa chambre depuis leur arrivée, il s'était assis sur son lit et avait sorti son instrument, pinçant les cordes. Il jouait une mélodie qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps, il avait réussi à la retranscrire en notes... Mais elles n'égalaient pas la voix claire qui l'avait autrefois chanté. Il jouait tout en se remémorant ces moments où Meiran lui chantonnait cet air... Elle avait toujours été radieuse, toujours... Et elle le resterait à jamais dans ses souvenirs...

« Bonjour ! »

Wufei sursauta et manqua de se retrouver par terre, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire l'intrus... Ou plutôt l'intruse. Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs bleutés le regardait en riant. Le barde parvint tant bien que mal à rétablir son équilibre et dévisagea la nouvelle venue qui se tenait à sa fenêtre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-il sans ambages.

- Oh, mais ne te vexe pas... ! sourit-elle. Je ne me moquais pas, ou pas beaucoup. Je viens d'arriver et, chemin faisant, j'ai entendu ta musique. Elle est belle.

- Ah... Merci... marmonna le jeune homme.

- Mais c'est que t'es pas très souriant, toi... soupira-t-elle. Bon, reprenons depuis le début : je m'appelle Hilde.

- Wufei... répondit l'intéressé.

- Tu permets ? »

Et avant qu'il n'est pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de répondre, elle avait enjambé le muret et était passée par la fenêtre. Elle lui adressa un sourire amical et s'assit à même le sol :

« Tu connais la région ? Parce que je ne sais pas trop où aller et...

- C'est pour ça que vous vous autorisez à entrer dans ma chambre ? grommela son vis-à-vis.

- Mais quel sale caractère ! gémit-elle. Ta chambre est super grande et tu joues super bien, tu peux bien permettre à une pauvre fille sans le sou qui apprécie ta musique de rester un petit peu.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi... protesta Wufei. Je ne vous ai jamais invitée à venir !

- Pff... elle se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi que je cherche.

- Ah, désolé... soupira le jeune homme. Qui cherchez-vous ?

- ça te regarde ? riposta-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Non. »

Hilde le considéra un moment, comme surprise, puis elle se laissa aller à un fou-rire incontrôlable, ce qui intrigua Wufei. Ce dernier la fixait depuis un bon moment déjà lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? grogna-t-il.

- T'es un marrant ! répondit joyeusement la jeune fille. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rit comme ça...

- Vous m'en voyez heureux... grommela le barde.

- Dommage que t'aies un caractère épouvantable... elle haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais bon...

- Vous ne cherchiez pas quelqu'un ? demanda Wufei en espérant qu'elle partirait.

- Ah ! Mais si ! s'exclama Hilde. Tu n'aurais pas vu un gentil blondinet accompagné d'un elfe châtain, un guerrier brun et un natté châtain qui auraient tous à peu près ton âge ? »

Le barde haussa les sourcils, surpris, puis jaugea la jeune fille : elle ne semblait pas très puissante et ne représentait pas un risque trop élevé... Il ne risquait rien en lui révélant ce qu'il savait...

« Tu parles de Quatre, Trowa, Heero et Duo ? se hasarda-t-il.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! s'écria son interlocutrice, visiblement folle de joie. Tu les connais ? Tu sais où ils sont ?

- Assez près pour savoir que tu es là, Hilde... » soupira une voix.

Wufei et l'intéressée se tournèrent vers la porte et découvrir Heero, bras croisés, qui les regardait avec un certain amusement.

« Heerooooooooooooo ! la jeune fille lui sauta au cou. Ça fait trop longtemps !

- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Hilde... sourit le brun en la serrant dans ses bras. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour...

- Moi non plus, à vrai dire, mais comme Quatre avait dit qu'il venait d'ici, je me suis dit que vous y reviendriez peut-être un jour. Et puis la caravane n'est pas la même sans toi... murmura Hilde. Tu manques à tout le monde... Relena n'en fait qu'à sa tête et c'est une bien piètre marchande doublée d'une horrible dépensière : elle a tôt fait de gaspiller ce que nous nous efforçons de gagner sous prétexte que tout ce qu'elle achète lui est réellement indispensable ! »

Heero se détacha d'elle, visiblement surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre de telles nouvelles. Il eût un air préoccupé et demanda à son amie de poursuivre plus en détail :

« Notre chiffre d'affaire a considérablement diminué depuis que tu es parti, Heero... Tu étais celui qui nous menait, qui marchandait, qui savait trouver les arguments là où nous ne les trouvions pas... Tu as toujours su nous guider dans le désert. Sans toi, ce n'était plus pareil... Il y a eu des dissensions dans le groupe. Je suis partie avant de voir la caravane s'effondrer, je ne voulais pas voir tout ça, je ne voulais pas vois son éclatement proche, alors j'ai décidé de te retrouver... »

Toute joie de vivre avait disparue du comportement de Hilde, elle arborait à présent un air triste, abattu. Heero devinait à quel point elle pouvait avoir mal : son père avait lutté pour que cette caravane puisse exister et s'était épuisé à la faire prospérer. Son corps reposait à présent dans le désert que sa propre caravane traversait continuellement...

« Désolé, Hilde...

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que je suis parti... souffle-t-il. Peut-être que si j'étais resté...

- Et te voir déprimer à longueur de temps parce que tu aurais été séparé de ton volant ? sourit-elle. Nan, je préfère te voir comme ça. Et puis on ne peut pas changer ce qui est arrivé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ne t'excuse pas...

- Mais si je... tenta le brun.

- Heero, avec des ''si'', on pourrait faire tenir Relena dans une lampe... grommela la jeune fille.

- Elle n'a pas tort... approuva Wufei, puis il préféra changer de sujet. Quatre et Trowa ne sont pas rentrés ?

- Non, pas encore... Ils sont partis acheter des vivres pour que nous puissions repartir... l'informa le guerrier.

- Repartir ? s'étonna le barde. C'est impossible, nous ne pouvons pas repartir tant que Quatre n'aura pas fini ce qu'il doit faire ici.

- Il a quelque chose à faire ici ? demanda Hilde, curieuse.

- Et quand l'aura-t-il fait ? questionna Heero.

- ça, je n'en ai aucune idée... avoua Wufei en haussant les épaules. Je sais qu'il doit faire quelque chose mais après... Je ne suis pas devin non plus...

- T'es pas devin ? Alors comment tu sais qu'il doit faire quelque chose ici ? objecta son ami.

- Je ne suis pas devin... répéta le barde. Je ne fais que deviner un avenir. Je ne lis pas l'Avenir. »

Sur ces quelques mots, il laissa ses doigts courir sur son instrument, lui faisant chanter une douce mélodie. Mais comme presqu'à chaque fois, il manquait quelque chose... Hilde le considéra un moment, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait cette sensation depuis qu'elle avait entendu l'autre chanson.

OoOoO

« On prend de la viande séchée ? demanda Quatre.

/Ouais, on ne sait pas si on pourra trouver beaucoup de viande dans le désert.../ acquiesça Trowa. /On ferait bien de prendre quelques fruits aussi.../

- Oui... » approuva le jeune blond.

Il se dirigea vers un marchand qui vendait des fruits et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de le voir esquisser un mouvement de recul suivi d'un signe de protection. Il sourit et demanda les fruits qu'il obtint avec réticence...

/Quatre.../ souffla l'elfe, inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va... murmura son vis-à-vis. Je suis habitué et puis... Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à autre chose de la part des gens de cette ville. C'est normal qu'ils me craignent... »

Bien qu'il ne soit pas très convaincu, le châtain préféra ne rien ajouter, continuant de regarder les étalages à la recherche de ce qui pourrait bien leur être utile. Mais il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur la tâche, son esprit se tournant sans cesse vers le jeune mage qu'il sentait peiné... Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua à nouveau ce triste sourire qu'il lui avait tant de fois vu arborer au cours de leur périple.

/Quatre... Ce n'était pas de ta faute.../

Le jeune blond allait lui répondre lorsqu'un cri attira son attention, lui faisant lever les yeux vers une forme qui fendait l'air dans sa direction :

« QUAAAAAAAAAT-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Le Djinn lui tomba littéralement dessus, le serrant dans ses bras, enlaçant son cou. Le mage ne parvint pas à conserver son équilibre et tomba par terre, se retrouvant à moitié allongé, il se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes.

« Du-Duo ? articula-t-il, se remettant de sa surprise. Ça va ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Quatre... murmura le natté sans desserrer son étreinte, son visage dans le cou de son ami. Moi, je t'aime, très fort...

- Duo... ? son ami ne comprenait pas très bien.

- Moi, je t'adore... ajouta le Djinn. Tu es mon ami et grâce à toi j'ai rencontré Heero, Trowa et Wufei. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, que tu sois mon maître et d'être ton ami. Je sais que tu es génial et j'ai pas besoin de plus. Je t'adore... »

Quatre sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler et ses yeux le picoter, il sentait le corps sur lui trembler légèrement ; il s'assit et écarta le natté qui lui apparut en pleurs, ce dernier se mit alors à brailler à plein poumons :

« T'es trop génial, Quat-chaaaan et je t'adoooooooreuh ! Ouin ! Y a que les cons qui n'peuvent pas comprendre à quel point t'es gentil et attentionnééééé !

- Duo... ledit Quat-chan se sentit rougir et se laissa aller aux larmes, serrant son ami dans ses bras. Merci, Duo... Merci... ! Moi aussi, je t'adore !

- OUIN ! J'en chiale de joie ! »

Trowa les regarda avec un mélange d'amusement et de fatigue dans le regard : Duo en faisait vraiment trop, il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il était possible qu'ils aient le même âge ; mais il sentait aussi la peine de son amant apaisée... Il les aida à se relever et préféra ne pas regarder autour d'eux, sachant pertinemment que tous les regards les suivaient.

Duo épousseta ses vêtements, il avait envie de continuer de pleurer et en même temps de rire à gorge déployée tant Quatre et lui étaient couvert de poussière, de sable et de ridicule. Une main sur son épaule le fit pourtant sursauter et il se retrouva face à une jeune femme souriante, ses cheveux blond foncé étaient séparés en deux et encadraient son visage en deux grosses nattes ; elle lui tendit un mouchoir en tissu :

« Tiens, débarbouille-toi.

- Ah... Merci ! sourit Duo.

- De rien... »

Sur ce, elle se détourna et s'éloigna. Duo demeura un moment à la considérer : les gens la regardaient fixement avec un mélange de crainte et d'incompréhension, s'écartant sur son passage... Elle allait, à partir de maintenant, affronter le regard des autres villageois pour son geste envers lui...

« M'dame ! il vola en rase-motte jusqu'à elle. M'dame, je... Heu... Merci beaucoup. Comment vous appelez-vous ? Que je sache à qui rendre ce mouchoir...

- Je m'appelle Sally... sourit-elle. Je fais des vêtements avec ce qu'on me donne. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Duo ! répondit joyeusement le natté. Je suis un esprit du vent !

- Un esprit du vent ? répéta-t-elle, surprise, puis elle esquissa un nouveau sourire. Alors, esprit du vent, puisses-tu apporter un peu de gaieté dans cet endroit... »

Elle partit, le laissant là. Il la regarda partir et retourna finalement auprès de ses deux amis ; Quatre lui tendit une main en signe d'invitation et Trowa attendait patiemment qu'ils veuillent bien reprendre la route. Tout sourire, Duo les rejoignit et ils retournèrent à leur auberge où ils firent d'heureuses retrouvailles :

« Hilde ! s'exclama le Djinn.

- Le volant ! s'écria-t-elle à son tour avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Ça faisait longtemps !

- Tu m'as manquée... avoua le natté.

- Toi aussi... renchérit la jeune fille, puis elle se tourna vers les deux autres. Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué !

- C'est réciproque ! rit Quatre.

- Toujours aussi gentil, toi... s'attendrit Hilde. /Mais c'est toi qui m'a le plus manqué.../ murmura-t-elle à l'elfe en transmission de pensées fermée.

/ça aussi, ça me manquait.../ répondit Trowa, lui aussi en transmission de pensées fermée. /Je me demandait d'ailleurs ce que tu devenais./

/Oh ! Heureuse d'être le centre de tes préoccupations pour une fois / rit-elle.

- Hilde a décidé de nous accompagner... annonça Heero.

- Je ne suis pas contre... répliqua Quatre.

- Moi non plus... approuva le brun.

/Pareil.../ lâcha Trowa.

- Bien sûr que tu peux venir avec nous, Hilde ! » s'exclama Duo en lui sautant une nouvelle fois au cou.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Wufei qui n'avait pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche depuis le début de la conversation. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux, ses doigts faisant toujours chanter son instrument, il se contenta de répondre :

« Faites comme vous voulez. »

Duo et Hilde sautèrent de joie, prenant cette phrase pour une réponse positive. Quatre laissa leurs amis à leurs retrouvailles et s'approcha du barde qui lui demanda sans ambages :

« Alors ?

- Bientôt... sourit-il. Bientôt... »

**A SUIVRE !**

Sahad : Ayé ! Entre deux comptes-rendus de conférence en anglais ! Yipeeeee ! Toute contente ! J'ai eu envie de reprendre cette fic que j'avais un peu laissée de côté. Désolée pour celles qui l'aimaient bien, j'espère que vous l'aimerez toujours autant.


End file.
